The Futa Life of a Hyuga girl
by DealtShadow35
Summary: in this story, there is no Naruto or Naruko, rather, this is a story about a certain Hyuga and follow her as she goes on a life of sex. No Naruto, No Naruko, Hinata, Futahinata.
1. Chapter 1

—

 ***Dealt is throw out of the gateway and crushing down hard but gets up like nothing***

 **D: all right, that was odd, don't you think so bl- *notice blaze isn't with him* oh shoot Blaze. *look around for him but only see the gateway***

 **D:*come up to the gateway* blaze? Where are you? Also, where am I?**

 **P:*talking through the gateway from the other side* I think the gateway way cut us off, Bro. It seems you can't enter these places don't know why.**

 **D:*through the gateway* huh, odd where am I'm *has the device that tells him of the world's history he is in* it see- *Dealt sees that the gateway Closes and vanishes* I'm in a world...**

 **D:okay, anyway what I was trying to say to Blaze that, I'm in a world that it doesn't have a Naruto or Naruko, so I'm going to have a look around, what this is called, I don't own anything except for Ocs that might or might not appear *goes have a look***

—

 **The Futa Life of a Hyuga girl**

 **Chapter 1**

Konoha, morning

A girl with long ink blue hair and white eyes as she wearing a fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor. She also wears navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals, and changes the cloth of her forehead protector from blue to black, as the jacket is hiding her figure very well, as she is Hinata Hyuga and she's heading over to an individual house.

Also, that house belongs to The 4th Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, and she has a reason why she's heading there, and that is, She is going to steal Kushina from Minato since the poor woman is always left alone at home.

As Hinata appeared the house of the Uzumaki and Namikaze, as she says "today is the day" as she goes up to the door and knocks on it.

The Hyuga girl waited for a good minute or so until someone opens the door and Hinata sees a woman with long red hair as she is wearing a white robe as she about to take a shower.

"Oh Hinata, this unexpected!" says Kushina, as Hinata "morning Kushina! And were you about to take a shower?" said as she thinking this couldn't get any better, as Kushina says "yeah, so I might take a bit, so why not come inside and wait until I'm done, is that alright?" as Hinata says "all right" as she walks inside as she thinking 'oh I won't wait long since your going to be mine' as she walks over to the table and sits down.

As Kushina tells Hinata that she won't take long and then they could talk for a bit, when she walks away, leaving Hinata by herself as she looks at Kushina's ass as she walks away 'oh How I love to see her leave~' said Hinata as she thought as she waits a good bit before goes after Kushina to the shower.

The shower room

Kushina enters the shower room as she washing herself a bit, not knowing of what is going to happen soon as Hinata who walks in quiet like as she taking off her clothes and her underwear and bra as she leaves them on the door as she goes in as she comes up behind Kushina who doesn't notice until it's too late as Hinata grabs onto her breasts as she eep in surprised as she backs away from whoever caught her.

As she sees that it's Hinata "H Hinata? W what are you doing?" says Kushina as Hinata says "what I wanted to do for years and it's you because I have a massive crush on you as I want to make you mine" as Kushina as her arm under her breasts.

Lemon starts

Both Kushina and Hinata are looking at each as both are in the shower as Kushina who has her arms under her Double K breasts as she is looking at Hinata's Double Js as well her 20-inch cock as she says "I-I don't know, I mean I'm m-married Hinata."

"I don't care, I want you milf, and I will have you all to myself" says Hinata as she comes and kisses Kushina deeply as Kushina is blushing badly, as their breasts push against each other as Kushina doesn't know what to do as she is kissed by a girl who is old enough to be her daughter.

Hinata reaches around and grabs Kushina's ass as she is kissing Kushina more as Kushina closes her eyes as she is thinking 'i-it's been so long since I was the last touch a-and Hinata wants me.'

'I will have this milf no matter what she will belong to the Hyuuga princess' says Hinata in her thoughts, soon enough the kiss is break off as the two looks each other again as their stare in each other's eyes.

5 minutes later

Both Hinata and Kushina are making out like crazy as both ain't lighting up as Hinata groping Kushina's breasts as Kushina is moaning on the kiss as their kissing each more, "Kushina are you in there" says Minato, Kushina's husband as both Kushina and Hinata break off the kiss as Kushina says in a surprised voice tone "M-Minato, I didn't know you were coming home early"

"I am not staying for long, oh and I won't be coming home for a week as there are tons and tons of paperwork to go through" says Minato as he's talking behind the door, Kushina is trying to hold her moans in as Hinata has her breasts in her hands "I understand Minato, and I will see you as soon you are done" as she feels Hinata groping her breasts as Minato says "I will see you soon Kushina" and like that both Kushina and Hinata wanted for a good 10 minutes before they do anything else.

10 minutes later

Both Kushina and Hinata fall on the bed as both are wet as the two kissing once more as Hinata breaks off the kiss and says "this means your all mine~."

Hinata has her cock at Kushina's pussy as Kushina smiles "so it seems Hinata~ I hope you don't have any other plans for the week" as she gets into the missionary position "because I don't think we going to leave this house" says Kushina as Hinata gets in front of her with she licking her lips.

"Other than Fucking you stupid I have no other plans I want you and now I will own you" says Hinata as she thrust her gigantic cock in Kushina's pussy as both scream out loudly as Kushina feels how big and thick Hinata's cock is as Hinata feels how insanely tight Kushina's pussy is as both scream out "OH fuck your bigger than my husband!" and Hinata "Damn your tight as shit I made the right choice"

As Kushina says "I Never had anything this big in me. I-it's too much." and Hinata is in the same boat as she says "f-fuck. Y-your pussy is too tight. My cock could barely move! It's true after all. Your husband doesn't fuck you at all. So I will take care of your for now on. Would you like that?"

"YES. Now fuck me. Ruin me for my husband and make me think only of you."

"It seems the rumors are true you are nothing but a horny MILF!" says Hinata as she starts to thrust her cock in Kushina's pussy as Kushina screams with her breasts bouncing.

Hinata is feeling how her cock is moving through the tight walls that is Kushina's pussy as she is making her thrust more stronger and powerful with each thrust she makes, Kushina is losing her mind as she feels Hinata's cock pushing in further and further inside as she screams more.

"It's been so long since I had the feel of sex having a cock in me. I missed it so much!" screamed Kushina, Hinata is smirking that means the Hokage is weak in bed as she fucking Kushina more.

As the two keep fucking as their rocking the bed hard, soon enough, Kushina is now riding Hinata's cock as their holding each other's hands as Kushina scream out "More make me into your Hyuuga cum dump. Please!" as the Uzumaki milf riding Hinata's cock more as Hinata says "yes, ride my cock more you horny bitch!"

Kushina does as Hinata tells her to do as their keep it for a while until their switch back to Missionary by rolling over as Hinata is on top once again with Kushina on the bottom as the Hyuga girl thrust her cock into the Uzumaki milf's pussy more. Hinata then says "I hope you are ready because you will be having my kids from now on my Uzu Slut" as she is moving her hips on overdrive with Kushina screaming louder as she feels Hinata's cock thrust faster, faster inside of her pussy.

Until Hinata lets out her first massive load of sperm into Kushina's pussy as Kushina feels it as she screams louder than before, it lasted for a good 10 minutes as Hinata finished cumming as she takes out her cock from Kushina's pussy a few her cum leaks out of the redhead Uzumaki's pussy as both breathing very hard.

Kushina says "t-that w-was amazing a-and i-intene~ c-can you keep going after one round?" as she has her eyes closed when she hears "why not open your eyes and see for yourself~" Hinata talked.

As the Red hair Uzumaki woman does and sees that Hinata is still hard as a rock or instead steel which puts a smile on the Uzumaki woman's face "y-your i-indeed better than my husband."

20 minutes later

Kushina is now on all fours with Hinata behind her as the Hyuga girl thrusting her cock like crazy into Kushina's pussy as Kushina herself scream out "yes. Fuck me more baby. Fuck me with that gigantic cock of yours." as she screams more as Hinata fucking Kushina like a wild animal in heat as both are the rocking the bed even more as there's loud squeaking.

Soon enough, Kushina is smack against the wall of her room as Hinata gets on her as the two looking at one and other as their going for a kiss as Kushina says "you know, I have grown to become addicting to you," and Hinata answers "me too love, and it's shame that your so-called Husband would wash his time not fucking you" as the two leaders in closer as their about to kiss, "his loss and your gain" says Kushina and Hinata smirks as both begin kissing like crazy with tongue action as their moaning upon the kiss.

As their kissing, Hinata uses her left hand to grab Kushina's left leg and hold it upward as she slams her cock inside of Kushina's pussy as Kushina breaks the kiss as she screams, but she resumes the kiss as Hinata thrust her cock in Kushina's pussy more.

As both of them are a lock in a lust/lemon filled sex as their fuck even more, as Hinata thrust her cock more with Kushina taking it as the Hyuga girl's massive meat rod moving in deeper into Kushina's pussy as it covering the rod with its juices.

2 hours later

With 2 hours of their marathon of nonstop sex, both now found themselves in the living room as Hinata slamming her cock into Kushina's pussy with no mercy and Hinata is holding Kushina's legs upward as they're on the two are on the floor, Kushina screams out "yes. Like that baby. Shove your cock like that more." as her tongue is hanging out of her mouth as she has her eyes closed as Hinata slams her cock more into Kushina's pussy as she's not planning to light up at all.

After at, Hinata sits on the couch with Kushina on her knees as she starts licking Hinata's cock as the Hyuga girl says "that's it Kushina, lick my Hyuga cock, lick it clean" as Kushina licking more of Hinata's cock as she licking at every side, as she licks the tip part of Hinata's cock, she could taste the pre-cum, she stops and decide to wrap her new lover's cock with her gigantic breasts which doing so, Hinata moans upon the softness of Kushina's breasts on her cock.

Kushina is moving her breasts up and down on Hinata's pussy as she sees how much Hinata is enjoying it as she keeps going.

30 minutes later, at the Kitchen

Kushina is bent over on the table as Hinata fucking her even more so as before as the Hyuga girl holding onto Uzumaki woman's ass as she is hammering her cock deep inside of Kushina's pussy as she screaming more than before as both are completely covered in sweat.

As Kushina screams out "drill that monster cock in me more baby." as she feels Hinata's cock drilling deep inside of her as Hinata does so, but then she stops and takes out her cock from Kushina which makes The redhead Uzumaki woman confused "w why did you stop baby?"

Hinata places her cock at Kushina's ass, and Kushina realizes of what Hinata is going to do as she nervously says "w-wait. P-please n-not there. I never had anal before." as Hinata answers "well you take my cock's virginity, so it's only fair that I take your anal virginity" as she pushes her cock into Kushina's ass as Kushina says out loud as she feels Hinata's cock entering into her asshole "n-no. It's too gigantic for my ass to take."

As Hinata pushing her cock deeper into Kushina's ass as the redhead Uzumaki woman grin onto her teeth as her eyes are getting wide as she feels just how thick and big Hinata's cock is inside of her ass, before she knows it, she handles all of Hinata's cock deep inside of her ass, Kushina is breathing hard while blushing badly, Hinata says while having her hands rubbing onto Kushina's massive plump ass "f-fuck, y-your ass is way tighter than your pussy." as Kushina is moaning loudly while blushing badly.

"P-please d-don't f-fuck m-my ass b baby, i-if you d-do, I-I don't know w-what I will do," says Kushina as she moans more as she feels Hinata still rubbing her ass cheeks.

Hinata says "lets found out together." as she starts moving her cock in Kushina's ass as Kushina herself starts screaming as she screams out as it heard throughout the house.

Time skip, after sunset.

Two woman are walking up to The Uzumaki and Namikaze home as their are Hitomi and Mikoto as their have their reasons why, Hitomi is looking for her daughter and Mikoto wants a girls night with Kushina, as Hitomi ask Mikoto "Mikoto, what brings you here?" as Mikoto answer "oh I'm here for Kushina since she been down lately so I'm going to take her out on an all girl's night out, why not you join us Hitomi?"

As both of them arrived at the door and knocked on it but no one is answering while Hitomi says "well maybe I found Hinata" then notice that no one opening the door, so Mikoto opens the door and walk inside as she says "I'm sure Kushina is in the shower, that's why she didn't answer the door" with Hitomi follows.

As their walk past the living room but they're failed to notice there some sperm on the floor as their walking their way toward the bedroom that Kushina and Minato sleep in.

So their do and open the door, as Mikoto says "hey Kus-" but she stops as both her and Hitomi see.

Kushina being fucked by Hinata is missionary position as Kushina screams "fuck me Hinata. Fuck me so hard that I will always think of you!" as Hinata slamming her cock in Kushina's pussy as The redhead Uzumaki has a silly fuck face as her stomach is so full of Hinata's sperm that she looks about 8 or 9 months pregnant as Hinata says "take you to damn horny Uzumaki bitch! Take all of my cock!" with Kushina screaming more until Hinata cums very hard as she shoots all of her latest load into Kushina's pussy/womb with Kushina screaming out "Hinata is filling me up with her baby juice!" as it lasted for 5 minutes as Hinata takes out her cock from Kushina's pussy as Kushina passes out as she shaking and twitching as Hinata says "Oh she passed out, damn I wanted more as do my coc-"

"W-What the hell." Shouts two voices as Hinata turns to see them as she says "o-oh, h-hi, I didn't see you two there" as she doesn't know what to do since she wasn't counting on this to happen.

As two of them are both in shock and horror as Mikoto is thinking 'oh my god she is huge' as Hitomi is thinking 'I knew she had a cock, but I never knew it was that big!' as both are staring at Hinata's massive cock.

10 minutes later

Hitomi doesn't understand how this happens as she gets to throw on the bed as her clothes gone as her Triple K breasts bounce as Mikoto is tied up as Hinata says "because mother, like Kushina, your too sexy to pass up, so I'm making you mine now and keep you for myself while screwing my father over."

As Hitomi says "n-no p-please Hinata listen to reason! W we can't be doing this." as she trying back away from Hinata is moving in closer to her "w we m mother a and daughter." says Hitomi as she couldn't believe that this is happening.

"I don't care, cause my cock wants to fuck a pussy, and Kushina passed out from fucking all day, I could do Mikoto, but I rather do you first Mama~," says Hinata, as she kisses Hitomi deeply while Hitomi is blushing upon this.

5 minutes later

Hinata is now fucking her mother, Hitomi like an in rage breeding bull as Hitomi screams out as her legs are being held by Hinata "oh god. Your g-gigantic cock is breaking me Hinata! Please Listen to mama a-and don't stop fucking me. It's been too long since I had sex!" as she feels Hinata's cock thrust into her pussy like crazy as there's a massive amount of juice coming from Hitomi's pussy as Hinata says "your way too tight mama. So tight that I want to fuck your pussy even more." as Mikoto is watching as she is blushing badly as she is rubbing her legs together as she is thinking 'i-incest sex, i-it's so hot watching a mother and a futa daughter fucking.'

Then Hinata left up against her mother, and the two kissed each other deeply as it's a wild kiss as the two moaning upon the kiss as Hinata has her arms around Hitomi's side as she resumes thrust her cock in Hitomi's pussy.

While Kushina who is still passed, as she is moving slightly by the bed as it being rocked on by the mother and daughter sex.

As both Hinata and Hitomi keep kissing each other then licks each other's tongues while their breasts are rubbing against each other as Hitomi has her arms around Hinata's neck as their licking other's tongues more, Hinata is thrust her cock faster into her mother's pussy more.

Soon enough, Hinata is carrying her mother by holding her legs as both are in front of a mirror with Hinata as she showing Hitomi of herself at the mirror as she thrust her cock like crazy into her "look at yourself mama, getting turn on by this?" says Hinata as she fucking her Milf of a mother even more, "yes I'm so much! Because your father doesn't touch me anymore!" screamed Hitomi as she feels more of her Daughter's cock thrust more inside of her.

This went for a good while until.

Two hours later

Hitomi moans in pain as she's bent over on the bed as her is being smacked by Hinata's gigantic as Hinata says "you have been such bad Maid, what do you have to say for yourself?" as she smacks Hitomi's ass more with her cock as Hitomi says "I'm sorry Mistress please forgive me for being horny maid who wants her Mistress's cock so bad, I didn't mean to lick it while you were sleeping" as she moans more in pain as she feels more smacking from Hinata's cock "even though I told you that you shouldn't but yet you did for that you must be punished" says Hinata.

Then soon enough, Hitomi founds herself on top of Hinata as she placing something that she got from Kushina "my beloved redhead lover give me this seal, it stops one from cumming" says Hinata as Hitomi says "n-no a-anything but that M-Mistress, p-please t-that will be too cruel" as she feels the seal tag above her pussy as the paper disappeared, leaving only a seal mark on it.

So Hinata gets Hitomi slammed onto her cock with her scream out "oh kami. Mistress's cock is inside of me!" as Hinata starts fucking Hitomi like an animal in the heat with Hitomi screaming wildly upon this, with her breasts bouncing like crazy with Hinata's cock moving inside of her pussy like crazy.

As it seems like hours as both Hinata and Hitomi keep at it even more as both are completely covered in sweat, as Hitomi is all fours with Hinata behind her as she fiercely thrust her cock into Hitomi's pussy, "Mistress please let me cum. I beg of you. It's been forever a and I-I wa- want to cum so bad." screamed Hitomi as she feels more of Hinata thrust her more into her, "have you forgotten? This is your punishment!, so your not going to cum until I say so now scream more my milf maid!" says Hinata as she thrust her cock more with Hitomi screams more.

With three more hours past, Hinata decides to undo the seal and Hitomi gets waves upon waves of orgasm as it becomes too much for her and she fainted.

Upon Hitomi fainting, Hinata turns to Mikoto, who is unbelievably wet while she's still tired up, "it seem that it's your turn Mrs. Uchiha" says Hinata as Mikoto ask "b before you f fuck me, I have to an ask, h how did you have such g gigantic cock?"

"Oh simple, with a mix of supplements that makes cock grow bigger as well my chakra fused into it, the reason why I did it, I want Kushina to be so addicted to me, I have to make it so big that she won't want any other cock to expect mine ever again" Hinata explain, as she walks up to Mikoto as she blushing so bad as she has her eyes entirely on Hinata's cock.

An hour later

Kushina wakes up as she hears something as her eyes are slowly opening as she sees Hitomi next to her as the Hyuga woman is still passed out as she says "Hitomi?" then she hears screams near her, so she turns to it and sees.

Hinata heavily hammering her cock into Mikoto as their in the missionary position with Hinata says "are you enjoying this you horny cheating milf! Having a cock hammering in you behind your husband's back?"

"Yes, I am enjoying this screw, my pathetic little husband. He can't please me, and he has not touched me since my stupid youngest child was born" scream Mikoto as she covering in sweat as her breasts bouncing wildly as do Hinata's as they're going at it crazy.

As the Hyuga girl hammering her cock more into Mikoto by bucking her hips to the maximum and Mikoto is screaming more and more, then Hinata hears "H-Hinata, w-will you fuck me again?" says Kushina as she stands behind them as Hinata looks back while fucking Mikoto even more, "Oh Kushina I already own you so I will always fuck you" says Hinata as she fucks Mikoto more as Kushina said.

"B-but my pussy misses your cock so bad," says Kushina as she is fingering her pussy, "Soon Kushina soon be patient," says Hinata as Kushina says "o okay b but hurry" as she is rubbing her pussy more as Hinata fucks Mikoto even more.

As she left up Mikoto and the two kissed each other deeply with Kushina watching them.

hours later

As it now noon or seem so, Mikoto is laying on the bed next to Hitomi, as Hinata is sitting on the bed with Kushina on the Hyuga girl's lap as she riding her cock as she screams out "Oh yes more please get me pregnant with your child" as Hinata is smiles that Kushina is all hers now as Hinata says "I'm sorry to say, but I had placed the protecting Justus cause I'm not ready to have kids Kushina I hope you can understand"

"I understand but someday get me pregnant" scream Kushina as she keeps riding Hinata more as Hinata smirks as the two share a heated kiss as the two fuck even more.

Lemon over

The next day

As both Kushina and Hinata are enjoying their new found relationship long with Hitomi, Hinata's mother, And Mikoto, as there had many hours worth of sex until Hinata, Hitomi and Mikoto had to head home which much to their disliking.

So now, Hinata is heading to her room after a day of training as she does so, she hears, "oh Hinata, a letter come for you" says Hitomi who is walking up to Hinata, as Hinata turns to her and sees it, "who is it from?" Hinata asks.

"A Good Question," says Hitomi as Hinata takes it and sees the Uzumaki symbol on it, so she quickly opens it and reads the letter.

"Hey, Hinata you want to go on a date tonight?. Your lovely Uzumaki Slut." With a Chibi Kushina next to that then Hinata notices the P.s. "PS there's a photo of me in my hottest bikini, it's only for when you go on mission oh and meet me outside of my home for our date", as Hinata check the letter and founds a photo of Kushina in her hottest bikini ever as she is a very sexy pose with a wink.

As Hinata says "well it seem that I have a date Kaa-san, so don't wait up on me" as she goes in her room, takes a quick shower and take out her most beautiful clothes.

Hinata puts on an elegant Kimono, and then she heads out as Hitomi making sure that her husband doesn't know about this.

A bit later at Uzumaki/Namikaze house.

Hinata appeared near Kushina's house which she sees Kushina wearing an Elegant Kimono as well for their Date, but she has nothing on underneath it as Hinata come up to Kushina as she says "hello my lovely Uzumaki~" as Kushina smiles "oh hello my Hyuga babe~ ready for our first date?"

Hinata nods but then ask "but what if someone saw us and tells your husband?" as Kushina says "don't forget that we can use Transformation, that or my special seal tags that hide our faces" as she brings out two tags and she places on herself then on Hinata.

And like that, both went on their date which to everyone but each other eyes, their see two different women going out on a date as the two have a perfect time with together, as their went from a nice restaurant than a nice walk around Konoha, as their talk to get to know each other more than before, as their walking by the park.

Both Kushina and Hinata notice a couple of Hinata's former classmates, and They are talking or gossiping as Hinata sighs as she sees a particular girl with pink hair.

"Oh Sakura, have nothing better to do then gossiping about Sasuke when she's not following him like a lost puppy" said Hinata, Kushina nods and agrees on that as says "sigh, I will never understand how did Mikoto's 2nd son turn out to be such asshole, while her first born is such nice guy and did so much at young age, such a shame that sickness get to him before he could start a family"

"Indeed I think that family should just be disbanded" says Hinata as Kushina say "oh my dear, it's not that simple, since the Uchiha are part of the founding families of Konoha, for a disband there has to be only one, take me for a one, since most of my family and clan are gone, so I'm not really part of a clan anymore"

"You are Remember your clan help find Konoha," says Hinata as Kushina "oh I know but enough of that kind of talk, let's enjoy our walk before we main event," says as she smiles which it's full of lust and Hinata understands of what she means by that.

So soon enough when nightfall comes, and both Hinata and Kushina found themselves outside of a love hotel, but not just the anyone, no, it's the best one in all of Konoha as it called "The Love's Den' as Hinata looks at Kushina.

"No, you didn't you got a room for us in The Love's Den? The greatest Love hotels of Konoha? However, how? It takes months to get a room, and one has to be lucky" says Hinata, as Kushina says "well I had one to have my and my so-called husband special day, but you know the Hokage never rests, in fact, do you know he missed out on our 10th anniversary by a year" with Hinata giving a face of 'no.'

"Oh well His loss and his wife is my uzu Slut" says Hinata as she grabs onto Kushina's ass as Kushina says "yes but hold your horses love, you can wait until we get to the room right?" as Hinata answers "I can't say that I can't, but I will try" as both went inside as Kushina undo the seal as well tell the employers to not to say a word to her husband about this or else which all of them know of what Kushina could do and more.

Moreover, so, Kushina gets the room key which is a platinum key, and like that, both went to the top floor of the building as their went to the elevator while a worker whose job is to inform to there are new at The Love's Dem, which both Kushina and Hinata are very new.

So the Worker informs them that each room has a sound blocking seals, thanks to the handle of Kushina, as well giving full privacy as well making sure that no one would never disturb unless it's emergency, then he does on about the bed which created by the best of the best and their will found food and other things to use of.

When they reach the top floor as the worker tells them to have a wonderful time and both Kushina and Hinata walk up to the room and use the key to unlock.

When Kushina gets in Hinata closes and locks the door then Grabs Kushina's breasts and giving them a good squeeze "Well my Uzu lover we are alone Remove the Kimono I have plans for you tonight and they are making it so you can't walk for week stuck in bed and at my mercy to fuck you all day and night~" as Kushina moans as she says "oh I know we will~ and good too cause Minato said that he, in fact, won't be home for a month in fact"

That brings a smile on Hinata as she lets go of Kushina as Kushina walks away from Hinata a bit as she starts to undo her Kimono and show her naked glory which makes Hinata very hard upon the sight of her as Kushina says while lightly biting on her index finger "your turn baby."

Hinata smirks as she does so and shows how hard her cock is as she says "my cock has been hard all day cause I want you so bad" as Kushina says "I bet, and now come and take me baby and fuck me so hard~."

As Hinata didn't say a thing as she tackles Kushina onto the bed.

Lemon starts

As both of them begin making out as their kissing each other wildly as their holding each other with Hinata's cock in between them, then their break off the kiss with Kushina say "what do you wish me to do? Blowjob? You or Titfuck wants to get to the main part~."

Hinata then smacks Kushina's breasts making her moan "Your breasts slut" says Hinata as Kushina and Hinata get into position with Hinata laying on her back and Kushina in front of her and her cock as she wrapping her Uzumaki breasts onto the Hyuga cock as she says "your cock is so hard Hinata~" as she moving her breasts on Hinata's cock as Hinata moaning loudly as she says "oh so soft and gigantic just how I like it~" as she feels Kushina moves her breasts more on Hinata's cock as she kissing the tip of Hinata's cock which makes the Hyuga girl moans more as she enjoying this so much.

Hinata is planning on having Kushina chained to her bed and used her as a fuck toy forever, but for now, she's going to enjoy Kushina's titfuck.

As Kushina moving her breasts more while kissing the tip of Hinata's cock with the Hyuga girl moaning more by as Kushina keeps going for more.

After a while, Kushina unwraps Hinata's cock and takes Hinata's cock into her mouth which Hinata moans louder as she sees the warm of Kushina's mouth, Kushina sucking Hinata's cock like crazy with Hinata saying "yes, suck the cock that you had fallen for! Fuck it feels so good!" as she feels Kushina sucking her cock more.

The Uzumaki woman is bobbing her head faster, as she is sucking Hinata's cock more while getting more of it into her mouth, 'so good~ Hinata's cock tasted so good~' says Kushina in her thoughts as she sucking it even more.

Kushina sucks Hinata's cock for a good hour, and Hinata says "g-gonna cum. Y-you better drink it all you Uzumaki slut!" as she grabs Kushina's head and cums into Kushina's mouth as Kushina feels a massive wave of sperm going inside of her mouth as she drinking it as much as she can, as Kushina keeps drinking Hinata's sperm as Hinata keeps cumming with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she says "oh so good~~."

With 5 minutes passed, as Kushina takes out Hinata's cock from her mouth with some leftovers shot onto her face as well some in her mouth as she tasting it, as Kushina is sitting on the sit while still tasting Hinata's sperm then she swallows it the licks her lips as Hinata gets up as she asks "ready for the next part oh my busty Uzumaki slut~" as her cock is throbbing hard, as Kushina licks her lips more as she says "oh yes I am~~." with hearts in her eyes.

Soon enough, Kushina is laying on her back as Hinata gets in front of Kushina and spread her legs as she places her cock against Kushina's very wet pussy as she says "come on Kushina, say it, say how much you want my cock in you" as Kushina moans a bit from her pussy being rubbed by Hinata's cock, "please Hinata baby! Fuck me with your gigantic cock that won me over. Please, I want it so bad as my pussy misses it so bad.", upon hearing that Hinata smirks as she likes the sound of it as she says "then here's the cock you love so much." as she thrust her cock into the pussy of the redhead Uzumaki woman as Kushina screams very loud.

"Oh yes Fuck me with your cock that turned me into your Uzumaki Whore. Fuck yes. Your cock is so deep." scream Kushina as she feels Hinata's cock deep inside of her as the cock is moving inside of the Uzumaki pussy as it tightening in a lovely way onto Hinata's cock and Hinata feels it, "I can tell! Since your pussy is tightening onto my cock and doesn't want it to leave!"

Kushina screams out "You have made my pussy yours only no matter what! You own me. So I don't want it any other way." as both fuck like horny animals in the heat with Hinata thrust her cock more and more into Kushina.

Soon enough, their change position with Kushina on Hinata's lap as the two kissing each deeply while Hinata thrust her cock more into her while groping Kushina's left breasts as their moaning on the kiss as the two are deeply drown with lust that there had made for each other.

Then Hinata sucks onto Kushina's tongue as Kushina is moaning loudly as well blushing badly upon Hinata sucking onto her tongue then have their tongues licking each other as Kushina is haze up by lust as Kushina is thinking 'yes hinata~ fuck me more~~' while Hinata thinks 'Man Minato is such a fool this whore is mine' as the sex between a Hyuga girl and Uzumaki woman rages on.

A bit later with Kushina standing on her legs as she stands on the bed with her hands on the wall and Hinata is behind her as she thrust her cock in a raging rate of speed as Kushina screams like a horny woman in love she is as she screams out "Yes more please fuck me more destroy my mind, make me only think about you!" as she feels Hinata making her thrust more faster as Hinata says "I'm planning to! Cause you are mine Kushina." as she fucks her even more with Kushina scream louder.

Kushina is losing her mind, and she does not care as their keep going in this position for hours before changing into the next one.

Kushina is now on top of Hinata as their in the cowgirl Position as Kushina is riding Hinata's cock in an uncontrol rate of speed because she loves the feel of Hinata's cock in her so much as she screams out "More please more. I want more of Hinata's cock me." as she is completely crazy for Hinata now which is something Hinata wanted so bad as she smirks and says "now your true mine Kushina" as she watched her riding her cock even more than before.

3 hours later

As both Uzumaki woman and Hyuga girl are taking a break to catch their breath as Kushina's pussy is leaking out so much sperm as there a stream moving down from the tip of Hinata's cock as Kushina says "your so amazing Hinata~" as Hinata says "and your amazing yourself Kushina!" as both are covered in sweat as Kushina snuggles up to Hinata as Kushina ask "so, tell me how long did you have feelings for me Hinata?" and Hinata answers "well I think it was when I was 13 and that time, I remember seeing you wearing a tight white tank top shirt with shorts that are really showing off your legs"

Kushina blushing remembering that "I still have it you know" says Kushina as Hinata "oh I can't wait to see you wear it again~ and anyway you're the reason why I drink so many supplements to have my cock become this cock as well infused my chakra, cause I want you to be truly mine" says, Kushina "well I'm glad you did or else I would never be here and would be at home in a sexless marriage" says as the two begin to kiss again.

Then their broke it off with Hinata "now we recovered, are you up for the next round and many more?" says as she has her left arm grabs onto Kushina's left breast as she says "yes I do baby, after all, we will be here for a while, I'm not easily satisfied with 10 rounds of sex"

Hinata smirks and starts her Uzumaki slut with Kushina letting out a 'eep' as she founds her laying on her stomach and Hinata as her cock against her asshole with her hands on Kushina's gigantic plump ass as she says "good now let's start again with anal~" as she pushes her cock into Kushina's ass as screams five times louder as she screams "n-no matter h-how many times y-you have f-fuck my ass Hinata! I-I can't get used to anal sex. Oh god, it's so big."

"Yeah but your fat ass is tight, and it's making me want to fuck it even more!" says Hinata as she does so by making her hips to go on overdrive as her cock thrust into her like crazy with Kushina screaming louder and louder by the sec.

As their fucking so hard, they're rocking the bed wildly as there's loud squeaking coming from it as Kushina is screaming even more so as she feels like that she's being torn into two by Hinata's cock as her eyes are rolling upward as she loses her mind badly.

Timeskip

"No, you will not take me please." Shouts Kushina

"Too bad we caught you, and it is my job to break you into being a breeding whore. So my Uzu slut gets ready cause I will break you" says Hinata as both are lightly running around the room with Kushina running lightly with her breasts bouncing crazily like for each step she takes "a-and t-to think t-their s-send m-my futa stepdaughter to break me."

Hinata tackles her and has her cock into Kushina's pussy making her scream and Hinata says "Oh yeah they sent me to break you and I will have you all to myself my sluty stepmom" as she starts fucking Kushina as Kushina herself 'try' to get away as she screams as she says "please let me go! Let your busty hot stepmother go~" as she screams more.

As Hinata fucks her even more as she says "and give this up! Never. After all, I had so many wet dreams of banging you, my busty stepmother!"

"N-Noooo!" Shouts Kushina. Hinata says "I hope you are ready to have a collar around your neck and you are led around by a leash for the rest of your life as my plaything stepmom!" as she fucks Kushina even more as Kushina thinking 'I loved roleplaying with Hinata~ ever since we first had sex~' as she feels more of Hinata's cock in her while Hinata having a tight hold onto Kushina's hips.

Kushina is 'trying' to escape from Hinata but she can't, and Hinata is fucking Kushina like a slut and is enjoying fucking Kushina but however she messed up when she lets go of Kushina's hips in order to change position, Kushina use that chance to get away from Hinata, as she get up and run away.

However, didn't bother looking, as Kushina founds her trap into a corner as she says "no" then turns around to see Hinata coming up to her with her cock so hard and ready to fuck as she says "trying to get away my busty stepmom? However, it seems you backed yourself to a corner, and no way get away from as I break you and good thing Dad is away on a five year long trip" as she getting closer to Kushina as Kushina who gets into a sexy position as she says "p-please baby girl l-listen t-to your mother a-and d-don't fuck me with your massive cock, please a and act this never happen, okay baby girl?"

Hinata comes up and grabs Kushina and thrusts right into her pussy "You are mine now. Screw father you are my woman from now on" says Hinata as Kushina screaming out 'no' loudly and soon enough, Hinata fucks Kushina into oblivion as Kushina soon realize that she can't escape from her step daughter's gasp.

With two hours passed, Kushina had 'given' into Hinata as she screams out "yes fuck me more baby girl. Fuck me more. Fuck with your gigantic cock that's so much bigger than your father's."

Hinata keeps fucking Kushina and squeezing her breasts roughly making Kushina moan louder "That is right my mom of a whore this is where you belong as my fuck toy and nothing more" says Hinata as she fucks Kushina even more than before.

The next morning

Both Hinata Kushina haven't notice that it's morning time, but there don't care as their still fucking, but they hear someone knocking so Kushina who try to break away from Hinata but Hinata won't have it as she follows Kushina as the redhead walks up to the door and opens it slightly as she sees.

One of the workers of The Love's dem as she says "Miss Uzumaki we would like to know if you are going to stay here a bit longer with your lover? And if so, how long?" as Kushina who about to say "y-yes w-we a-are g-going to stay here f-for a longer stay m-maybe a-a week o-or two" then she screams as she feels Hinata's cock back inside of her as her legs feel a bit weaken as she resumes talking "s-so c-charge it u-under m-my name o-okay?" as the worker bows and says "alright mss Uzumaki, enjoy your time here" and she walks away with Kushina closes.

Then she lets out a massive scream with Hinata having her way with Kushina's pussy as their going at it like crazy as their fucking at the front of the door as Hinata says "my Kushina! I couldn't stand being from you for long."

"Because my pussy loves and needs your cock," screams Kushina as their at it like rabbits in heat as Kushina ask if they should stop and eat something before go on even more, which Hinata agrees since you can't have sex with an empty stomach.

They eat their breakfast then Hinata has kushina bent over and is fucking her pussy once more with Kushina, as both keep on fucking for hours to come.

Them comes to night time once more for them as both Hinata and Kushina are in each other's arms as their going to sleep to recharge then resume when their wake up, but for now, there will sleep.

Which is the next morning, with Hinata feeling something on her cock, so she wakes up and see Kushina sucking her morning wood as Kushina notice and says "morning baby~" as she sucking Hinata's cock more as the Hyuga girl says "oh couldn't wait until I wake up?" as she moans as she loves feeling Kushina's mouth on her cock, as Kushina takes out Hinata's cock and says while having it on her face "well I couldn't help it, your cock look so swollen with all cum you have inside~ so I decided to help your cock by release it's massive load into my mouth~" as she goes back sucking Hinata's cock with Hinata moans again by this.

After a hour enjoying of Kushina's blowjob, and fires her first load of the day, Hinata quickly begin fucking Kushina hard which the redhead Uzumaki woman screams happily upon that, as Hinata slamming her cock into Kushina's pussy as their in the missionary position with Kushina screaming "we have fucked for so many hours! W-we are so made for each other Hinata." as Hinata answers back "me too. Also, I want to keep fucking you more Kushina." as two keep fucking for more to come.

Hinata keeps fucking Kushina hard like Minato should have been doing, the lazy bum, as the two share a kiss as it full of intense and lust.

As their keep on for the rest of the two weeks of nonstop sex.

Time Skip

Two weeks later

Lemon over

Both Kushina and Hinata are sleeping on their last night of staying at the Love's den as their dreaming of the things there had done for past two weeks, as their sleeping lovely into other's arms as deep down, there can't wait to go at it again at Kushina's, but for now their sleep.

—

 **D:well, I had to say this something and didn't expected it at all, well then, anyway, what do you guys think of this?**

 **D:This is different of what I usually do in my stories, with that, leave your thoughts in the reviews and look forward to the next chapter of this if I can come back here for now.**

 **D:Favorited if you like it, and as well get updates when it comes, leave a review as flames are no longer welcome. With that done, see ya next time *opens a gateway and goes through it as it closed and vanished***


	2. Chapter 2

—

 ***a gateway opens up and Dealt walks out***

 **D:oh, it seems I have returned here...and I'm alone again, well, in that case, welcome back to The Futa Life of A Hyuga Girl, here's what happen last time.**

 **D:Hinata makes Kushina, wife of the 4th Hokage as her woman which she willy becomes since her husband doesn't touch her at all, and not only that, Hinata also had her way with Hitomi, her mother, and Mikoto, then Hinata and Kushina went on a date and so on.**

 **D:so what's going to happen now? Let's found out! I don't own anything except Ocs that may or may not appear.**

—

 **The Futa Life of a Hyuga Girl**

 **Chapter 2**

It's been at last couple hours since both Hinata and Kushina left The Love's dem, head toward there which there are planning to have more sex there as well other things.

Uzumaki and Namikaze House

Kushina's room

Hinata sitting on the bed, naked as she waiting for Kushina who is putting on something for Hinata, The Hyuga girl says "are you almost Ready Kushina?" as she couldn't wait any longer as she hears, "hold on Hinata, it's bit tighter than I last wear it after all" said Kushina who is in her closet.

Hinata wait but couldn't stand it as Kushina walks out as she is wearing a white tight tank top shirt but more like a bra as it too small on her breasts after there had gotten bigger since the last time she wears it as well wearing shorts as she says "how do I look love?"

As Kushina sees Hinata is dropping as her cock gets five times harder than before as Hinata says "you look absolute hot Kushina in there clothes~ can we fuck now?" as she doesn't know how much longer she can hold herself now especially how Kushina is dressed in.

Kushina smiles as she starts rubbing her breasts with the tank top, "as you wish baby~" says Kushina as she walks over to Hinata as the two begin making out wildly.

Lemon starts

As both Uzumaki woman and Hyuga girl making out with their hands all over on each other, as their kissing each other more as Hinata starts fingering Kushina's pussy with her hand under the shorts and Kushina breaks off the kiss as she starts moaning in a lovely way, then Hinata stops and removes her hand from Kushina's pussy with the Hyuga girl's holding onto completely wet with Kushina's juices as the Hyuga girl says "just look wet you are Kushina~" as she moves her fingers as it wet with Kushina's juices.

Kushina starts licking her juices off of Hinata's hand, as the Hyuga girl is thinking 'oh that's so fucking hot' as Kushina licking Hinata's hand until it's clean of her juice then she says "lets skip the foreplay and sk-" she couldn't be finished cause Hinata gets Kushina on her back and takes or more like rip off Kushina's shorts then spreads her legs apart.

Which Kushina likes as she sees Hinata has the tip of her cock against of Kushina's pussy as the Hyuga girl slams her cock deep inside of Kushina with the redhead Uzumaki woman screams as she screams out "Hinata's cock. It's back inside of me again." with hearts appeared in her eyes, Hinata thrust her cock deep into Kushina's pussy while Kushina's breasts are bouncing with tank top shirt bouncing along.

As their fucking, their shaking the bed hard as Hinata says in between thrusts "I'm going fuck you so hard that we end up breaking the bed" as she made her push stronger than before with Kushina screams louder.

As their stay in this position for good hour which during that hour, Hinata keeps making her trusts more and more fierce for each passing sec, which, as Hinata said their end up breaking the bed upon both Hinata and Kushina cumming at the same time, but there don't care as their switch position with Kushina on all fours with Hinata thrust her cock wildly into Kushina.

Kushina screams out with her eyes rolling upward "OH yes fuck your Uzu whore more Hinata" as she screams more with Hinata thrust into her Uzumaki woman more as their so much into each other.

After a while, Kushina runs out of the room with Hinata chasing her as Kushina says "nooo~ my daughter is going to fuck me with her gigantic cock~ I have to get away."

"Oh no you will not mother I will fuck you" says Hinata as she chasing Kushina as both of their breasts bouncing like crazy as their running, as Kushina 'tips' over nothing and falls onto her arms and legs as she's position herself into doggy style and before she could get up, but it was too late as she sees Hinata standing behind her with her cock throbbing hard, Kushina says "H-Hinata d-dear d-don't this, we can't fuck, please~" as she 'begging' Hinata not to, Hinata says "no way, with hot you are as well these gigantic breasts and that ass, I will not pass up the chance of finally fuck you as I do in my all of my wet dreams" with her cock getting more harder.

Kushina sees that words failed and try to crawl away but Hinata ain't having that as she grabs onto Kushina's hips in a tight hold as she says "oh no your not mother~ you aren't getting away from me."

Kushina tries to get away more as she says "n-no please Hinata-" but she began screaming as she feels Hinata's cock get thrust into her pussy, Hinata says "submit to my mother!"

"N-No H-Hinata I-I w-will not" says Kushina who screams more as she feels Hinata's cock thrust into her even more as both are fucking on the hallway of the house, as Hinata fucking Kushina with no mercy as Kushina is 'losing' her mind as she moans "y your b bigger t then y your f father b but I won't g-give in!"

"Yeah I will say this you better get used to this as this is our life now!" says Hinata as she thrust into Kushina more as Kushina's pussy is leaking out so much juice.

30 minutes later, at the living room

"Yes more fuck your mother more Hinata" screamed Kushina as both her and Hinata are fucking on the couch with Kushina laying on her back with her 'daughter' fucking into her like a wild animal in heat, Hinata says "good! Cause you are mine forever mother!" as she fucks Kushina more as the two loving it so much.

After that, Kushina is on Hinata as Hinata is laying on the couch with Kushina riding her cock as Kushina screams out "Look at me Hinata. Look at your mother who is riding your cock because in truth she's frustration that your father no longer touches me."

"Damn right he does not he does not want any more kids but me I will fuck you every day," says Hinata as she watches Kushina riding her cock even more than before.

With 20 minutes passed both Kushina and Hinata drop their acting as they make their way to the kitchen while not able to keep away from each other as each step their take, there would stop and kisses each like crazy while rubbing each other's bodies with their breasts then break off the kiss and move forward but only to stop and kiss again.

They can't stop fucking each other as their finally make to the kitchen as Kushina gets on the kitchen table and spread her legs as Hinata right away thrust her cock into her with both scream out loudly then kisses each other once again, with Hinata pushed her cock into Kushina's pussy which it's tightening onto the Hyuga girl's cock excellent and good.

As the two keep kissing each other wildly as their shaking the table as well coating the air of the room with the smell of lust and sex, and Hinata is thrusting even faster into Kushina as they have their tongues licking each other's language as their looking at each other's eyes with white meeting violet as their keep fucking more than before.

After a while, both decide to it outside on the backyard, and luckily for them, Kushina has a seal that hides them away from eyes, pervy eyes, as Kushina uses the seal as both of them make their way out while kissing each other, as their making out, both fall onto the glass which feels very nice to them as their making more as Hinata breaks off the kiss and says "which do you want? Pussy or ass?" as she is rubbing Kushina's breasts.

"ass Hinata, cause I know how much you like it~" says Kushina as she moaning as Hinata says "oh you know me so well~" as their get into Kushina as the redhead Uzumaki woman stands on her knees and Hinata gets behind Kushina and thrust into Kushina's ass which Kushina screams very loud as she thinking 'oh god~ her cock is too massive for my ass~' as their stay like this for hours to come as Hinata thrust her cock in Kushina's ass as the two are sweating significantly as their kissing each other deeply.

Kushina moans into the kiss as she feels Hinata's cock in her ass more as their so into each other.

Time skip, Nighttime

Lemon over

Both Hinata and Kushina are laying under the tree as their watching the night sky as their just finished having sex, and now their talking with Kushina says "say Hinata, have you thought of having a harem?"

"No, I have not really. Why do you suggest it?" Hinata ask why about that, as Kushina answers "cause you have such massive cock and won't it be better you have so many at the mercy of your cock? So besides, I want a break" when she said that, Hinata says "wait you want to stop?" as she misunderstands but Kushina connects her "n-no! Never! I want my pussy and ass to recover from being fucked so hard by you since you are such an amazing lover after all~."

Hinata smirks upon that as she says "alright, I guess I could start doing that and since I had fucked my mother and Mrs. Uchiha, I'm sure these two are in if they want to be fucked by me again" as she smirks more, But who should she fuck next that is the question as Kushina says "good, now then, do you feel like sleeping under the stars?" as she looking at Hinata for her answer which Hinata says "with you? I would love to" as she snuggles up to Kushina and Kushina does the same.

As the two began falling asleep as they sleep under the tree.

The next morning

Hinata had left Kushina at her home as she is wandering around the village as she is looking whom to add to her harem, as she is walking, she sees someone that she knows as she sees.

A girl with brown hair with two buns as hairstyle sports a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, low-heeled sandals, and a black forehead protector. She wears maroon, puffy hakama-style pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages, she is Tenten, and what's more, Tenten used to have Double C breasts with a nice round ass.

However, it turns out, that Tenten is a late bloomer, Her breasts are now G, and her ass is fat and plump like big pillows, and she's at the shopping area of Konoha cause she's looking for new clothes since she wasn't ready for growth spurt she went through.

Hinata stares at her and starts imaging of her banging Tenten with Tenten screaming all her heart, Hinata then thinks 'yes Tenten will be mine' as she goes up to Tenten.

As Tenten is at the bra shop as she is looking for the right size for her breasts which all too small for her, so she sighs and says "This is too small for me" as she puts it away.

Then she hears "Would you like some help with your shopping?" a voice of Hinata as Tenten got a bit scared and she turns to see Hinata "oh Hinata, you scared me there?" says Tenten.

Hinata says that she will help her out.

Meanwhile with Kushina

Kushina had fixed the bed as well clean the whole house from the smell of sex and sperm, and she had it all done within 2, and now she's sitting on the couch as she doesn't have anything else to do.

Kushina talks to herself "I miss Hinata and her cock thrust into me like a beast while I scream like her woman" as she is trying to think that she shouldn't have to ask for the break since she isn't ready for this yet.

However, she decides to distract herself with more cleaning since their need to be done.

Meanwhile back with Hinata

During the two hours, with the first hour Hinata helps out Tenten to get new bras as well other things, once there were done, Hinata follows Tenten which both had appeared at Tenten's apartment and the next? Well.

In Tenten's apartment

Lemon starts

Tenten has her eyes widen by the max because Hinata is kissing her than Tenten breaks away from her as she says "w-what are you doing Hinata?!", Hinata licks her lips and says "oh simple, I'm going to make a harem and your next on my list~" and Tenten couldn't believe what she hears and little did she know of what to come next.

20 minutes later

Tenten whose clothes are a bit torn as she running within her apartment as Hinata Tenten chases her says "no I can't and won't let you. I've been saving myself!" as she ends up against the wall then she turns to Hinata who has taken off her jacket and shirt off but still has her parts on as she says "oh if you mean for my Cousin, that's where you are very wrong, cause I want and I will have you" says Hinata as she gets in front of Tenten as she realizes that she's trapped now.

Meanwhile with Kushina

Kushina who did everything she could and now she did everything so far, she's in the bedroom and fingering herself as she is moaning loudly as she misses Hinata so much, "I miss Hinata and her monster cock so much! It was too soon to ask for a break!" says Kushina as she is fingering herself more.

Back with Hinata and Tenten

Tenten is moaning loudly as her pussy as all but her shirt are gone as she's laying on her front with her pussy being licked by Hinata as she is begging Hinata to stop this, But Hinata does not stop and has Tenten's ass in her hands not letting her escape, "p-please Hinata! L-Let me go." Tenten begged as she feels Hinata's tongue in her pussy as Tenten's pussy is leaking out so much of its juice.

Hinata starts licking Tenten's pussy with Tenten breathing somewhat hard as she is blushing badly as she thinks that Hinata had listened to reason but she felt some long, massive and meaty as its places in between her sizeable plump ass cheeks, she looks behind and sees.

"S-Stop please Hinata M-My heart it belongs to someone else," says Tenten as she sees Hinata's gigantic 20-inch cock and it's throbbing very hard, Hinata "you better forget him Tenten, and I have just the thing for that, after all, it works so well for Kushina~."

Tenten is shocked upon that and say "y-you had sex with the 4th Hokage's wife? How could- fuck." but she couldn't finish as she feels just the tip part of Hinata's cock just enter her pussy, Tenten is shaking her head she screams out "no no no no. Please no Hinata. D-don't it i-if you do t-then."

"You what? Will you lose it? Never to go back? Mmm, let's found out." Hinata shouted as she slams the rest of her cock into Tenten's pussy with tenten screaming and prayer that someone comes and helps her as Hinata having her way with her as Hinata says while thrust her cock into Tenten's pussy "fuck. I never thought a virgin pussy would be so tight!"

Tenten has tears coming out of her eyes as she screams more as she feels Hinata's cock spreading her pussy.

Couple hours later

Hinata and Tenten are in the missionary position, with Hinata on top as she is thrusting her cock like crazy into Tenten's pussy and Tenten screams out "I-I m-mustn't g-give in. I mustn't. I-if I do t-then I w-will go c-crazy a-and f-forget about him altogether." as she feels Hinata's cock thrust into her more while Hinata is holding onto Tenten's very thick and juicy legs as she says "Oh yes give up and join Kushina in my harem. I want you tenten, and I will have you no matter what! After it's not just Kushina, I also have my mother and Mikoto!" as she fucking Tenten even more as Tenten couldn't believe it as she screams more as she is slowly losing her mind.

While they are shaking Tenten's bed as the whole room is slowly getting filled with screams, smells of sex and Lust as Hinata thrust her cock more into Tenten's pussy, Hinata says "Just give up Tenten and submit to my cock" as she shoved her cock into Tenten's pussy more than before.

Tenten herself screaming louder as she started to sweat as she is losing her mind badly yet trying hold on as the best as she could.

However, with an hour passed.

Tenten is moaning like a whore as she is on all fours as she moving her backside against Hinata as Hinata is moving her hips and hitting against Tenten's as her cock is thrust into Tenten's pussy as Tenten who had to give in to Hinata as she screams out "Hinata-sama More please fuck this slut more" as she moving her backside more with Hinata smirking as she now has Tenten as her woman now.

Soon enough their switch position as their in reverse cowgirl with Tenten Riding Hinata's cock as the Hyuga girl is watching Tenten's Gigantic plump ass jiggling for each time it hits against Hinata's waist, Hinata says "Your ass looks so wonderful but this ass is mine and soon I will fuck it~" as she watching Tenten rides her cock more as Tenten nonstop saying 'Hinata-sama' as she riding the gigantic cock more, as their sweating so much.

Then Hinata smacks Tenten's ass with her left hand, and Tenten screams upon that as she riding Hinata's cock even more with Hinata says "faster~ I'm very close to cumming and don't you want your Hinata-sama's cum in you? However, don't worry I'm not planning to impregnate you."

"Please, Hinata-sama more Please cum in my slutty pussy. Show that world you own this bitch" screamed Tenten as she makes her hips to go on overdrive and Hinata starts moaning upon this as she is blushing while playing her breasts as Hyuga girl says "that's right, keep going you cum hungry slut."

Tenten does as ordered and moan like she is nothing but a whore as they are rocking the bed very hard, as both girls are so crazy for each other, just as Tenten moving her hips more and more with Hinata moaning more and more until she couldn't take it anymore and fires a massive load of sperm into Tenten's pussy and Tenten feels it as she screams so loud as she cums as well as Tenten and Hinata screams out "cumming!"

She is filling tenten up with a lot of her cum.

30 minutes later

Hinata has Tenten on her lap as she is holding onto Tenten's hips as Tenten is facing Hinata as the Hyuga girl has her slamming onto her cock as Tenten screams out "your so amazing Hinata-sama. I can't live without your cock anymore." as her eyes have hearts, Hinata smirks as she thinks about Kushina and wonders how she's doing.

However, she will think about that later as she fucks Tenten more as she smacks Tenten's gigantic ass again and Tenten screams way louder by that.

A few hours later

Tenten is bent over of her bed as Tenten's pussy is leaking out so much of Hinata's sperm as Hinata is standing behind her as she places her cock between Tenten's ass as Tenten says with hearts in her eyes "Please Hinata-sama claim my ass like yours, please mark it with your seed" as she so far gone and completely belongs to Hinata as the Hyuga smirks as she asks her this "do you know Neji? The person you love?"

"Who? I belong to you Hinata-sama~~" says Tenten as Hinata smirks as she made Tenten completely forget about her cousin and she says "good~" as she places the tip of her cock against Tenten's asshole and slams all of her cocks into Tenten and Tenten herself starts screaming very loud to the heavens.

Tenten is now thoroughly Hinata's slutty bitch, Hinata is going full beast mode on Tenten's ass with Tenten screaming as she losing of what's lift of her mind as she loves the feel of Hinata's gigantic cock in her ass as Hinata says "fuck your ass feel so damn good." as Tenten's legs slowly rising as Hinata fucking Tenten's ass like crazy.

"All yours Hinata-sama! I am your Property" screamed Tenten as she is going more and more crazy with lust and the same goes for Hinata as they fuck more than before.

Their keep going until Hinata says "g-going to cum." She cums right into Tenten's ass marking her as Hinata's property for the rest of her life as the two keep going until nighttime.

Timeskip

Lemon over

Nighttime

Hinata is putting on clothes as she feels a passed out yet lustful Tenten who has so much sperm within her holes as their leaking out so much, Hinata sighs and says "Well One down many women to go" as she leaves a note as she ends it with A 'H' and a kiss mark on it, Hinata walks out and heads out or seem so.

On the streets of Konoha

Hinata is walking home while enjoying the night air as she is thinking about 'oh how I wish could just go to Kushina's house and just take her on the spot, but she needed a break.'

Hinata then hears the voice of someone she knows very well.

As she sees a woman with sandy blond hair with four pigtails as she wearing a black Kimoto which really shows off her Double H breasts and hips that many would kill for, Hinata knows her as Temari, sister of the 4th Kazekage, and what now she's eating what it seems to be a pile of dumplings, that just means that's she's angry about something.

Hinata come up to Temari as Temari just finished her 3rd one as Hinata sits next to her and ask "did something happen Temari?" as Temari sees Hinata and say "oh hello Hinata and what happens is that I'm fucking pissed at Shikamaru."

"Oh, the boy is a lazy ass not doing a good job being a boyfriend at all. I have no idea how his mother puts up with him. Well if you want to talk to someone about it, I am here for you and lets go get a few drinks, then you know eating your angry away" says Hinata, Temari looks her and says "your right." and like that Hinata pays for the dumplings and takes Temari to a bar, and there could talk for a bit.

Time skip 4 hours later

Hotel, 3rd floor

Lemon starts

The door of the hotel room opens, and both Hinata and Temari are making out like crazy, and one of them is heavily drunk, as their taking off their clothes as their break the kiss as Temari says "you know I never had sex with girl before" as she and Hinata kissing each other again, Hinata reaches Temari's ass and gives it a good squeeze making her moan into the kiss. Which then Hinata sends her tongue into Temari's mouth.

When their reach the bed, Hinata pushes Temari onto the bed as Hinata takes off the rest of her clothes as she says "just you know, I'm not a normal girl" as she has only her pants as Temari says in her drunken state "w-what do you mean? Is it because you have such gigantic tits at your age?" as she is laying on the bed as she looks up to Hinata.

Then she feels something poking her lower region as she looks down and quickly turn sober because of the shock she went through as she see Hinata's gigantic cock and she says upon that "Y-You n-not o-only h-have g-gigantic tits but also a gigantic cock" as she thinking that she's 5 times bigger than Shikamaru's.

Moreover, she licks her lips upon that, Hinata smirks and says "Why don't you give it a taste" as Temari makes 'gulps' as she is looking at Hinata's cock as it leaking out a bit of pre-cum.

Temari gets off the bed and gets on her knees and gives it a lick, the moment she did, and she right away gets hook by the taste of Hinata's cock.

Right away she starts licking Hinata's cock like crazy, Hinata is moaning loudly as she says "oh damn~~ your so good with your tongue that you will give Kushina a run for her money Temari", Temari doesn't seem to care at the moment as she licking all sides of Hinata's cock as she wants it in her so bad.

Then she takes it into her mouth, and Hinata moans upon this as she sees that Temari could take only more than half of her cock into the mouth as Hinata says "your mouth feels so good~" as she blushing badly as Temari is also blushing upon this.

Temari began to suck Hinata's cock like a cock hungry woman she is, and Hinata is loving the feel of Temari's blowjob as the sandy blond woman keeps it up as Temari place her hands onto Hinata's legs as she thinking 'oh kami~ she's so fucking massive~ I'm so leaving that lazy boyfriend and be Hinata's plaything whenever she wants~' while Hinata is thinking 'oh I can't wait for fuck her~ I wonder just how tight her pussy is~ most likely tight as a virgin I bet~.'

A 20 minutes later

After a 20 minutes long blowjob and just when Hinata was about to blow her first load into Temari's mouth but Temari right there stop her and told that she wants that first load into her hungry pussy, and when Temari about to take off her clothes but Hinata though, she couldn't wait any longer as she grabs Temari's Kimono and rips it off of her then turns her around and bent her down onto the bed.

Also, without any warning, Hinata right away slams her cock into Temari's pussy, and both screams upon this as Temari screams out how big Hinata's cock as Hinata screams "oh fucking kami. Your way too tight. Tighter than a housewife's lonely pussy. Is it because your boyfriend stresses you out so much?"

"Yes he does oh so much but I am yours now Hinata-sama" screamed Temari as she trying get used to the size of Hinata's gigantic cock as it spreading her pussy yet the same time her pussy is tightening onto Hinata's cock, and like that Hinata began thrust her cock into Temari's tight pussy with the sandy blonde woman screams with all her heart out, as the two fuck each other wildly as their losing their minds badly.

After a while, Hinata and Temari change positions which are Mating press with Temari scream way more than before as she feels all of Hinata's cock thrust into her pussy as she screams out "OH Yes please more. Please fuck my pussy more stretch it only to fit your cock only."

As their rocking the bed so hard as their fuck more as the room is filled with the sound of screams as well as skin hitting against skin, as Temari losing her mind to the lust that both her and Hinata making together as their loving the touch of each other as she feels more of Hinata's cock in her as Hinata thrust her cock more as her cock spreading Temari's pussy more than before.

As Hinata says "take this! Take that. Also, this and this." as she thrust into Temari's pussy even more as Temari herself scream out "more Fuck my pussy more I am your property from now on.", upon that, two girls scream very loud as their cum at the same time as Hinata's cock firing its sperm into Temari's pussy and filling her up with Temari screams out long with Hinata "cumming."

After 20 minutes, Hinata has Temari on her lap with Temari facing Facing the Hyuga girl as her cock is being bounced on by Temari, Hinata as her hands onto Temari's massive ass as the two are making out intensely as Temari as her arms around Hinata's neck as there are genuinely into each other as their aura of lust is building up even higher than before. 'Yes Temari is now mine forever sorry Shikamaru you just lost your girlfriend.'

'Hinata-sama is so good, and she has made me she's for the rest of time' says Temari in her thought while she's bouncing on Hinata's cock wildly as Hinata thinking 'that's it you blonde bitch, bounce on my cock more' as the two are making even more than before.

Meanwhile with Kushina

Kushina is fingering herself like mad, and she is thinking 'I need Hinata now, I want her so bad. I-i'm g-got-too crazy if I don't look for her!'

Back with Hinata and Temari with an hour later

Temari is against the wall as she says in a tone of 'scared' as she stares at Hinata who coming up to her and says "please Hinata, listen to your big hot sister! Please don't fuck with your large cock~."

Temari then moans as Hinata grabs her breasts and says "Oh to bad you are mine now, and I will not let you go. You are mine, big sis~" as she kisses Temari deeply as Temari 'tries' to 'fight' as she says in between kiss "no" means "we can't' moans more "we sisters Hinata" as she stops Hinata.

However, then she feels Hinata finger her pussy, and she hears "I don't care.", Then Temari pushes Hinata away and makes a 'run' for it but Hinata can grab her, and both of them fall onto the floor with Hinata on top of Temari as the sandy blonde is on her back as she is facing Hinata as she says "n-no! Please don't fuck your big hot busty sister Hinata! Please, little sister!"

Hinata thrusts right into Temari's pussy making her scream out "no!" as Hinata says "no way! I want you ever since you come into my life, big sis! Moreover, I wanted to make you mine." Hinata thrust into Temari like a breeding bull as Temari screaming with her breasts bouncing like crazy as her eyes are rolling upward as she losing her mind by this.

Hinata keeps thrusting into Temari like no tomorrow, and she will break Temari and make Temari hers forever as Temari scream out "y-your breaking my mind little sister. Pleases-stop this b-before it's too late."

"No, I want to breed you and keep you for myself. Image this you pregnant with my child, and I am fucking you with milk coming from your breasts" says Hinata as she starts sucking both of Temari's breast and on her nipples as Temari going even crazy with lust as Hinata slamming her cock deeper into her.

As their go at it for a while as their Change position with Temari on her knees as her arms are being used as Pullers with Hinata holding onto them as she thrust her cock into Temari's pussy in a crazy rate of speed with Temari screaming out "t-to think I'm being used as a sex toy by my little sister while my 'boyfriend' is out of town!"

"Damn right my toy this is your new life, and I have seen your boyfriend he is a small dick loser who can never satisfy your needs," says Hinata as she fucking Temari even more than before as their go at it like crazy.

Three hours later, sometime after midnight.

Temari looks like she is pregnant and is still being fucked and Hinata has her breasts in hands as she says "just you know Temari, you won't really get pregnant since it's too soon for children, so I had use protecting Jutsu on both you and me, just in case" as she thrust her cock wildly into Temari's as Temari answers "Y-Yes I-I am not ready to be a mother" as she feels more of Hinata's cock thrust into her.

As the two keep fucking more until an hour later as both went to sleep while in each other's arms as their sleep.

Lemon over

The morning

Hinata is back on the streets as it morning now and just left the hotel as well giving money to Temari so that she can get something to eat as well pay for the stay, as she feels like that she's forgetting, but for now she's going get a bite to eat.

Which she did, as she is eating pancakes with cinnamon rolls and that's when it hits her, "I have a team meeting today." as she eats of what she can, leaves the money and heads out as she goes where her team is at.

Later at the Team meeting spot

Hinata appeared at the spot which is training Ground 8, and she only sees her sensei which is a woman with long wavy black hair with red eyes as she wearing a scroll like dress which it's showing her hot body and hugging her Double I breasts, she is Kurenai, Hinata's sensei but none of her teammates are in sight, does this mean that she comes first before them?

Hinata hears Kurenai calls her out, Hinata come up to her, "morning Kurenai sensei" says Hinata as Kurenai says "morning and I know what you are thinking, 'did I come I here before the others?' to answer that, not really as they told me yesterday that they won't be able to come as their busy with things with their clans and will be for a while."

Hinata is a bit surprised by this, but then she starts thinking 'wait it will be just me and sensei? Which she's hot and very sexy' as she is looking at Kurenai as the red-eye woman doesn't notice. Hinata is planning something to claim and fuck Kurenai like no tomorrow.

As Kurenai says "I guess for today we could do a light taijutsu, and make it more fun why not we make a bet?" as she smiles as she doesn't of what she just did, with Hinata says "oh I got one, if you win, I will bet us lunch but if I win, we fuck~"

Kurenai thinks about it and says "Deal" as she thinking that Hinata is joking about the 'we fuck' part.

One Taijutsu fight later.

Hinata has won the fight and she now has Kurenai's breasts in hand and says "A deal is a Deal Sensei" as Kurenai says "w-wait your being serious?" as she moaning lightly as she feels Hinata lightly rubbing her breasts, "Yes I was Serious you are too sexy not to want to fuck at all, and now you have to honor the deal to fuck" says Hinata as Kurenai blushing badly as she says "v-very well b-but a-at last l-let me set up a genjutsu like that no one would see us."

Hinata says "please do hurry, I can't wait any longer Sensei~" as she licks her lips as Kurenai quickly does so as she cast it on all over the training ground, and once she was done, Hinata is behind Kurenai and then.

Lemon starts

Quickly undo Kurenai's clothes which Kurenai let out 'eep' upon that while blushing badly, as her breasts bounce freely and she says "w-when d-do you become this s-so forceful? Y-you were such nice girl."

"Oh I stole Kushina and fucked her into my woman that is when I changed" says Hinata as Kurenai is shock by this as she says "y-you mean the one you had crush on is lying?" as Hinata says "oh I guess I never said whom I had crush on, you see I had crush on none other than Kushina Uzumaki and I made her mine as I going to do the same with you sensei~"

40 minutes later

Kurenai is lying near a tree with her hands on it as she sees Hinata's gigantic cock against her pussy as she has a bit of sperm on her face as Hinata is about to fuck her pussy while saying "time to claim this pussy, Sens-"

"No N-Not there my a-ass instead," says Kurenai as Hinata is surprised by this and ask "oh? Why your ass then your lovely pussy?"

Kurenai answers "c-cause I wanted to have anal sex a-as m-my first time of sex," and that's when it hits Hinata as she says "wait you're telling me, you, Kurenai, my hot sensei is, in fact, a virgin?"

Kurenai blushes and nods nervously, Hinata smirks as she says "good~" as she thrust her cock deep into Kurenai's asshole with Kurenai screams to the heave as she feels just how big and thick Hinata's cock is in her ass, as Hinata says while moaning "Damn Sensei this ass of yours is tight as shit" as she feels the tightness of it on her cock as Kurenai screams "your too gigantic Hinata." as she is losing it badly. Hinata then smacks Kurenai's ass making her scream louder.

As both student and teacher go on having sex with each other with Hinata thrust her cock into Kurenai's ass like crazy with Kurenai herself losing her mind badly as she screams and moans for each thrust she feels in her ass, Kurenai is losing her mind faster and faster with every thrust.

Hinata sees her sensei's breasts bouncing like crazy while Kurenai is holding on the tree as their fuck like animals in mating season, Kurenai moans out "y-your too good Hinata. I-I'm losing my mind by each thrust you make with your giant cock."

Hinata smiles and says "Good Because I want you as my bitch forever sensei!" as she fucks Kurenai's ass more.

A couple of hours later

Kurenai is moaning like a slut as she's on all fours and Hinata is licking her sensei's pussy while Kurenai's ass is so full of sperm with Kurenai moaning out "oh yes~ right there~ lick it right there Hinata~" as she losing it badly as Hinata smirks as she eating out of her sensei as her pussy is getting crazy wet for each lick that Hinata makes.

After a few minutes, Hinata stops licking Kurenai's pussy and removes her tongue from there and place her cock against her pussy as Kurenai blushing badly. Hinata is rubbing Kurenai's pussy and says "I want to hear you beg me."

Kurenai says while blushing "please Hinata, fuck your sensei with your gigantic cock, please make me yours and only yours and I won't ever think about men every again in my life" Hinata smirks then Thrusts right into Kurenai's pussy, and Kurenai screams so loud as blood leaking out of her pussy, Hinata starts moving her cock into Kurenai with Screams becoming louder by the sec.

"Yes Hinata turn your sensei into your property and sex slave" screamed Kurenai as she now Hinata's woman and that's how she likes it as she thinks while thrust her cock more into her sensei's pussy 'and that makes 6! I have six women in my harem! Mmm, who should I go after next after I am done having sex with Kurenai sensei? Mm, I will ask Kushina about it' as she fucks Kurenai more and more as Kurenai loves having sex with Hinata since her student had very much had ruined her for others after all.

Hinata keeps fucking her new bitch as their fuck all morning long.

Time skip a little before noon.

Lemon over

Hinata and Kurenai are putting on their clothes as Kurenai who is blushing as she remembering of the all things that her student did to her and very sure that she's Hinata's now, then she felt a hand smack onto her ass as she sees that it was Hinata as she says "let me know if you want more sensei~"

Kurenai blushes as she says "I will Hinata" as the two share a kiss then go on their ways as Hinata is heading over to the Namikaze and Uzumaki house.

Later at Namikaze Uzumaki house

Hinata appeared at the door and opened the door as she says "Kushina! I want to ask you something" as she enters, and when she closes the door, she goes look for Kushina which it didn't take her long as she found the redhead Uzumaki woman in her bed as she is fingering herself and naked as Kushina notice as she says "Hinata baby!"

Hinata sees this and says as she smirks "oh? You couldn't handle being away from me Kushina~" as she feels her cock very hard.

"After what you did to me? how could I not" says Kushina as she stops fingering herself as she says "s-so please f fuck me Hinata baby please I need it badly" as she spread her legs and show her very wet pussy.

Hinata smirks upon this and says "oh you don't know how much I miss fucking you!" as she quickly takes off her clothes and jumps onto Kushina as the two kissing each other wildly.

Lemon starts

As the two making out wildly then their broke off the kiss with Kushina says "I-I need to get better of holding back cause you will going on mission as do I" as she and Hinata kissing each other again then breaks it off with Hinata says "I know but for now, let's go all out~ won't you love that?" as she and Kushina kiss each other again.

Hinata thrust right into Kushina's pussy which Kushina moans upon that with her tongue against Hinata's as she breaks it off as she screams out "yes. Hinata's cock. It's back inside of me!" as Hinata feels how wet Kushina's pussy is "wow~ you must have been so lonely without me Kushina~."

"I was so lonely without you" Kushina moans as she feels more of Hinata's thrust in her as their going full-on wild in the bedroom.

As the room is filled with Kushina's scream as the two go at it wildly, after a bit, their change position with Kushina on Hinata's lap as she is bouncing on Hinata's cock as she screams out "I love this so much. Having sex with the girl who stole me and my heart from my no good husband." and Hinata says "and I will do it again~."

Hinata is fucking Kushina like she is trying to get her pregnant with Kushina screaming louder as she is bouncing onto the Hyuga girl's cock as she is holding onto the redhead Uzumaki's ass as it jiggling upon her hands.

A bit later as their in the hallway as their making out like crazy as their making their way all the house of their trip over on the couch and fall onto the floor as Hinata breaks the kiss as she says "my cock wants back inside of you Kushina!" as she grabs the redhead Uzumaki woman's legs and spread and slams her cock inside of Kushina's pussy as the red hair woman screams out "More Hinata baby you have broken this Uzu whore to the point that she can't live without her Hyuga lover's cock." as their fuck more in the living room floor.

Hinata smirks as she leads down and kisses Kushina deeply as their long hairs mix a bit as their sweating significantly, after that, Hinata pushes Kushina against the wall of the hallway as she gets in front of her.

As the two stare at each other while slowing leading into each other as Hinata says "we really can't keep away from each other for long" as she and Kushina are so close from kissing as Kushina says "No we can't but Remember I belong to you as you belong to me as well" as the two kisses wildly as their breasts push against each other as their start licking each other's tongues then goes back into kissing as soon enough, Hinata left up Kushina's left leg and thrust her cock into Kushina's pussy as she moans into the kiss.

Their break off the kiss as Hinata starts fucking Kushina once again with the red hair woman screams and moan upon, Hinata is fucking her property which Kushina is right now as their so crazy for each other.

As Kushina screams "yes yes yes yes yes!" as she keeps saying 'yes' over and over for each thrust she feels by Hinata as it didn't take with Hinata placing Kushina on the table and spread her legs into a V position as their hanging in the air as she wildly thrust her cock into Kushina as the two show no signs of stopping.

With the Red hair Uzumaki woman screams "w-when you have the chance. Y-you should have sex with Tsunade. That woman needs it so badly." as Hinata who thrust her cock into Kushina more as she says "you mean the woman with the biggest breasts and ass so plump that you can bounce a coin?" as left up Kushina as she thrust into her more as she says "y-yes. As well as h-fuck. So good. H-her assistant! T-then m-maybe s-some lonely housewife who no has sex in her marriage."

Hinata keeps thrusting and says "That is a good Idea thank you my Uzu whore" as she bucking her hips faster as Kushina says "j just kiss me already." which their did as their making out fiercely as Kushina wraps her arms onto Hinata's neck as Hinata is holding onto Kushina's sides as their crazy with lust.

An hour later

Hinata and Kushina are now in the kitchen with Kushina on all fours as she feels Hinata's cock thrust into her like crazy with her eyes closed as she screaming like a horny woman she is as she screamed out "that's it, baby! Fuck that pussy more. Fuck your so good Baby." with her breasts bouncing like crazy as both are completely covered in sweat as they have been at it for so long their lost track of time as Hinata banging Kushina like there's no tomorrow as she thrust her cock like a mad woman as she says "that's it! Take it, you horny bitch! Take my cock" as she thrust into her Uzumaki lover more.

Then she stops fucking The Uzumaki woman and Kushina gets off her hands as Hinata takes out her cock as the two face each other and starts making out insane like while rubbing each other's bodies as their kissing one other with hearts in their eyes then Hinata breaks off the kiss as she starts licking Kushina's neck to lick off her sweat then goes back kissing Kushina as the two moan upon the union of the kiss as their holding each other firmly, after a good 20 minutes of kissing, their go right back into banging with Kushina lays on her back and Hinata slams her cock into her.

With the red hair, Uzumaki screams very loud with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as their fuck like they're in the heat with Hinata says "you know what? Forget just for today. Let's fuck until we too tried to fuck." as she grabs onto Kushina's hips as she thrust harder into her with Kushina screams out "agreed!" as she feels her beloved's cock in her more.

Soon enough, Hinata stops for a bit as she goes into Kissing Kushina as she kisses back with tons of tongue acting between them as their moans upon with their drool coming out their mouths with their eyes closed then their stop kissing and Hinata resumes her thrusts.

Hinata keeps fucking Kushina with the red hair woman screams her heart out as she loves it so much as their lust and sweat covers the kitchen of their desire and love.

Hinata is loving this as she fucks Kushina more and more, after that, both make their way back to Kushina's bed which upon entering, Hinata tackles Kushina onto the bed as their once again kissing each other as there couldn't get enough of kissing each other as their moans upon the kiss as their break the kiss and Kushina says "w-what time is it?" with Hinata "d-don't know but d-don't care" says as she goes back kissing Kushina as the two moans upon it.

Hinata then slams her cock inside of Kushina's pussy as the red hair woman screams with all her heart out as the two keep fucking for more to come.

As the two scream wildly as their losing their minds to the lust and love they're made together.

—

 **D:*eating some bird* what a chapter! It seems Hinata in this is setting her sight on getting a harem! What's going to happen? Who's to say.**

 **D:well, I should get going! As I have to meet up with Blaze, so leave a review of your thoughts, and flames are no longer welcome, and there will be removed, favorited if you are new for updates when new chapters are lost, with that, laters.**

 ***dealt opens a gateway and he enters it to meet up with Blaze as it closed and vanished***


	3. Chapter 3

—

 ***a gateway opens up and shoots out dealt as I crushed into a stone wall of a mountain***

 **D:*pull myself off the wall* ow, and welcome back to Futa life of a Hyuga girl chapter 3, hold on, I need down from here *I jump down and land on the ground***

 **D: all right then, last time, Hinata by kushina's request to build herself a harem which she added in Temari, and Kurenai! Then she went to Kushina's to figure whom to go after next, and well you know the rest.**

 **D:with that done, let's get started! I don't own anything but the plot and Ocs that might or might not appear, enjoy.**

—

 **The Futa Life of a Hyuga girl**

 **Chapter 3**

Namikaze Uzumaki house, bedroom

Lemon starts

It's been a day since Hinata, and Kushina once again enters a passive of lustful sex, which they're still doing.

"Fuck I'm cumming Kushina." screamed Hinata who has her cock balls deep inside of Kushina's pussy as the Hyuga girl cums inside of her red hair Uzumaki woman, Kushina screams out "cumming" as she cums as well with both screaming out loudly.

Hinata falls on top of Kushina and her face into the red hair woman's breasts as both of them catching their breath for few secs before they will go at it again, as both of them covered in sweat from hours of nonstop sex, as well keeping their eyes closed, Kushina starts moaning as she feels that Hinata is licking her breasts as the Hyuga girl licking Kushina's nipples then she stops and leads into Kushina as the two begin making out like crazy.

With them moaning through the kiss than their start is licking each other's tongues as their moan more, then there went back kissing each other deeply while they're rubbing their breasts against each other.

Two minutes as Kushina is on her feet as she gets bent down by Hinata who is rubbing her cock against between Kushina's pussy and ass, with Kushina moaning, it didn't take Hinata long to decide as she thrust her cock into kushina's pussy with Kushina scream, Hinata bucking her hips as she fucking the red hair Uzumaki faster and harder as the two are so lost to each other as she stands behind her.

Kushina starts drooling lot as she screams more as she feels Hinata's cock thrust into her pussy, and Hinata isn't lighting up as she pushed into her more and more.

Smack.

Kushina screams very loud as she felt a hand smack onto her ass as she knows that Hinata smack her plump ass then she felt another one onto her ass again as she screams louder upon that as she feels Hinata's cock moving inside of her more.

Both lovers stay like this for an hour or two, with Hinata cums intensely inside of kushina's pussy with both scream top of their lungs, and once Hinata finished cumming inside of kushina, she takes out her cock from Kushina's pussy which the Uzumaki woman's pussy pours out the Hyuga girl's sperm, Kushina get up and turn to Hinata, and both the Hyuga girl and Uzumaki woman look each other for a good bit like their doing some unspoken test.

Moreover, when the 30 sec mark hit, both Hinata and Kushina couldn't stand it anymore as their rush to each and begin making out like crazy as their moaning in their sweet lustful kiss, their make out more and more as theirs have their hands all over each other, as their kissing more, both Hyuga girl and Uzumaki woman grabbed each other's asses as Hinata's cock is throbbing between them as their making more.

A bit later at the Kitchen

Kushina place herself onto the counter and spread her legs to Hinata as she says "come on baby~ fuck me more please~~" as she has hearts in her eyes and Hinata also has hearts in her eyes as she slams her cock into Kushina's pussy, Hinata thrust her cock into Kushina wildly as their fucking in a lustful passion.

10 minutes later

Kushina is on her knees as she is licking cock as it covered in both it's own sperm as well Kushina's juice and Hinata is moaning as she saying "fuck~ your tongue feels so good on my cock" as Kushina licking Hinata's cock more and more.

Kushina licks the tip of Hinata's cock with the Hyuga girl moaning loudly as she starts rubbing her left breast as she feels Kushina touching the tip of her cock more, the Hyuga says "keep going you cock hungry bitch~ lick the cock that stole you away from your husband" as she sees Kushina puts Hinata's cock into her mouth and begin sucking and Hinata moans very loud as she loves it so much.

The Uzumaki woman places her hands on Hinata's hips as she is bobbing her head as she sucking Hinata's cock like a popsicle as she is moaning on the Hyuga girl's cock with Hinata moaning upon this as well.

Hinata place her only free hand on Kushina's head as the red hair Uzumaki sucking the Hyuga girl's cock more, this went for a 20 minutes long with Hinata moans out "cumming!" and Kushina felt a massive wave sperm from Hinata's cock as she drinks all of it as well enjoying the taste of it as it goes for a good 3 or 4 minutes.

Kushina takes out Hinata's cock from her mouth as she has some leftover of Hinata's sperm as she tasting it before swallows it all then opens her mouth to show that she had to drink it all which such sight for Hinata is too much for the Hyuga girl, she tackles onto Kushina and began making out wildly as their moaning upon the kiss with hearts popping out of the two.

As their kissing each other as their laying on the floor, then Hinata breaks the kiss and licks Kushina's neck with the Uzumaki woman moan upon that as she is blushing badly then both have their lips reunion to each other as their moaning.

As they keep having sex for the next day.

The next day

Lemon over

Shower room

Both Hinata and Kushina are taking a shower as their washing their bodies after many hours of sex as Kushina tells Hinata "if you want to found Tsunade and her assistant, you will have to request a mission for that you take on."

"I see, and then once I add them in to my harem, I come and look for a housewife whose marriage is a sexless one, could you look for one me Kushina?" says Hinata as she ask Kushina if she could do it while she's away, Kushina answers "for you, anything and once your done, look for me at Lover's Dem but within a week all right ~."

Hinata grabs Kushina and holds her close and says "I can't wait~ and when I enter that room, you better be prepared~" as Kushina smirks and says "oh I will be~" as the two share a kiss with the shower running.

A bit later, at the Hokage Tower, Mission Hall

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes as he wearing a Jounin uniform with a white coat and red flames licking at the bottom, he is Minato Namikaze, 4th Hokage, and he's looking toward Hinata who requested to go on a solo mission to get one Tsunade senju back to the village since she believed that the Hospital need her skills there, which Minato agreed and who's to say, Tsunade would teach the next generation of medic ninjas of her knowledge and so on.

"All right, I will send you on this mission Hinata," says Minato as he is making it official, and Hinata is thinking of how to make Tsunade her's as well her assistant as well thanking Kushina for adding Tsunade to her list.

Once Hinata gets the scroll from Minato, she's head out to get what she needs, heads to the gate and begin her search for Tsunade and her assistant named Shizune.

Moreover, Hinata begins her mission to search for the two and little did she know, and she has no idea where look for them before Hinata knows it, five days went by rather fast.

Five days later

Somewhere between the land of Fire and Water as Hinata is trail mountain that leads into the Land of Water, but she's not going there, not yet anyway, as she had heard there are natural hot springs, meaning she wants to rest there before going on her mission to found Tsunade and Shizune.

As she was heading there, as she thinks in her mind 'just a relaxing day at the hot spring then go back to searching for these two.'

After walking for an hour and Hinata appeared at the hot springs in all its beauty as it one with nature as it one with the bottom of the mountain which it is a sleeping volcano and the lava is what warming the water to a relaxing level.

Once the Hyuga girl set her eyes on it, there's stars as she thinking finally as she places her beg and clothes by a tree as she goes in fully naked with her breasts bouncing and her cock fully harden which she knows that she wants to have sex, but it has to wait until she founds Tsunade and Shizune.

Hinata slowly entering the warm water of the hot springs as she feels her getting very relax as she opens it as she sits in it with the tip of her cock out of it as she says "ohhh~~ this feels so good after a long travel" as she closed her eyes follow by her hearing.

"Oh it seems that we not alone Tsunade-sama!" said a voice, as Hinata turns to see, two women, one has short black hair and onyx eyes as she has a sexy figure with legs to die for with double I breasts and next to her is a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, and her figure is three times sexier with Triple K breasts, there are Shizune and Tsunade.

Hinata thinks upon seeing them 'finally.' as Tsunade notice Hinata's eyes "oh it's a Hyuga an-" she stops as she also noticed Hinata's gigantic cock as the tip is peaking above the water, and so does Shizune as both women are blushing badly.

As Hinata says "hello, I'm Hinata Hyuga and I'm on a mission to bring you two back to the village by the 4th Hokage but in truth I'm here to add you two into my harem" as she licks her lips as she looking at both with Tsunade says "n no way" as she about to move away but however she can't seem to, and Shizune hasn't tried to as she keeps staring at Hinata's as she thinks about how long has it she last got laid.

Little did their know, Hinata has a seal that's between her breasts, and it was placed by Kushina and what it does that it stops anyone from getting away, and she's using it on Tsunade as she makes her way to Shizune who is still staring at Hinata's cock.

Before Shizune could snap out of it, she founds herself in Hinata's arms as Hinata says "and you are first" and kisses Shizune whom the short black hair woman is surprised by this.

Lemon starts

5 minutes later

Shizune is moaning loudly by Hinata groping her breasts as she moaning while blushing as she saying "n-no p-pleases stop this" as she moaning with her breasts being folded more and more by the Hyuga girl with Tsunade watching this, Hinata says "no way~ your breasts are so soft~" as she starts licking Shizune's neck and the short black hair woman moans louder as their in the hot spring.

Then Hinata place Shizune out of the hot spring and gets her lay on her back and spread her legs with Shizune trying not to let Hinata, as the short black hair woman says "n no." as she sees Hinata holding her legs apart then places herself onto Shizune's pussy and begins eating out of her.

Shizune moaning more as she slowly losing it but tries to stop the Hyuga girl from licking her pussy, as Hinata licking Shizune's pussy while feeling Shizune's hands on her head as the Hyuga girl knows that the short black hair woman is trying to stop her, but Shizune is slowly losing it as she moans louder by the sec and Tsunade is watching this.

With 5 minutes passed, Hinata makes Shizune cums with her lightly screams as she cums as she shaken with Hinata moves her face from Shizune's pussy as her face is covered in juices and Hinata licks her lips as she says "oh I can't want anymore~" as she placed her gigantic cock against Shizune's pussy as Shizune says as she sees the full size of it.

"it's too gigantic. P pleased don't-" but she was cut off by Hinata saying "oh the reason why it's because of my Uzumaki lover that I made my cock this big and now you are mine" as she pushes her cock into Shizune's pussy with her start screaming as she feels how big and thick Hinata's cock is as the Hyuga girl pushing her cock deeper into Shizune as the short black hair woman screams more as she losing it badly.

Moreover, Hinata feels how tight Shizune's pussy is as she is thinking 'oh fuck! She's a tight one.' as she keeps pushing her cock as it slowly entering Shizune's pussy, soon enough both started to moan together and feel each other as Shizune is begging Hinata to stop this or else she will go crazy which Hinata smirks upon that.

As her cock is finally inside of Shizune's pussy which both moans very loud, and Hinata begin fucking Shizune and Shizune starts screaming with her breasts bouncing upon Hinata's cock as she screamed out 'noo not like this!' as she feels Hinata's cock moving inside of her as the gigantic Hyuga cock spreading her insides apart.

Hinata getting wild onto Shizune with the short black hair woman screaming louder as she losing her mind by this as she gave in to the lust that's growing up as she screams out "I=it feels so good an after so long b but I I must, I must fight it," and Hinata says "the sooner that you give in, the better you will enjoy it!"

Soon enough their change position with Hinata sitting on the edge of the hot spring and Shizune is on the Hyuga girl's lap as she is bouncing on Hinata's cock with Hinata's hands on her hips as she is screaming with Hinata sucking both of her nipples, Shizune screaming out "I I can't. I can't fight it anymore. It's been too long since I had sex!" as she almost at her limit and giving in to Hinata.

This brings joy to Hinata as she fucks Shizune more and more with Tsunade watching as she still couldn't move at all as she thinking 's-she's making Shizune her woman a and the same goes for me if I don't break free from this' as she sees Shizune scream loudly as she screams out 'cumming' as her juice is coating Hinata's cock as it still moving wildly into her pussy.

Both of them keep at it with Hinata, and Shizune are doing it outside of the hot spring with Shizune on all fours with Hinata behind her as she thrust her cock wildly into the short black hair woman's pussy who is screaming with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Hinaga pushed her cock faster, faster into Shizune's pussy who just loving this.

As their keep fucking on the ground with Tsunade watching them doing it, Hinata uses her hand to smack onto Shizune's left asscheek which Shizune screams upon that as her left cheek jiggles as the Hyuga girl's cock moving deep inside of her pussy, Hinata say while smacks onto short black hair woman's ass with her scream more for each smack she felt onto her ass "come on, say it, say how much you missed having sex you horny bitch!" Shizune answers "yes It's true. Traveling every day going to the village to village nonstop has made my sex life to nothing at all." as she is enjoying this so much.

The Hyuga girl stops smacking Shizune's ass, instead she grabs onto Shizune's ass and starts moving her hips in overdrive which making her thrusts move faster than before as her cock is running inside of Shizune's wildly as Shizune's pussy is leaking out so much of its juice with the short black hair woman losing her mind as her eyes are slowly rolling upward, as she being fuck more by the younger girl as Tsunade who is still watching this as she feels her pussy very wet as she telling herself that she's not getting turned on by this.

A bit later with Shizune laying on her back with her legs spread as she sees Hinata coming up to her with her cock throbbing as it wants to fuck Shizune's pussy more as she says "please fuck me more with your gigantic Hyuga cock~" as she has hearts in her eyes as she completely fallen for Hinata which the Hyuga girl smirks upon that and says "Oh I will slut show my that ass of yours" and Shizune obey to that as she raises her legs upward a bit and spread her ass cheeks to show her unused ass as she says "p-please b-be gentle, I never had anal before My lady Hyuga" as she blushing badly.

Hinata licks her lips as she places her cock against Shizune's ass as and push it an inside then she grabs onto the short black hair woman's legs, The Hyuga girl moans as she feels just how tight Shizune's ass is as she says "fuck~ you have one tight ass. I will have to go all out on you for this~", for Shizune herself, she just losing it as she feels Hinata's gigantic thick cock pushing inside of her ass as she moans/screams out "y-your cock is too big. I-it's going to rip my ass in half." as she begins to tossing and turning as she moans and screams with her breasts bounce for each movement she makes.

Hinata lays down and catches Shizune's lips and start making out with her which stops her from shaking around as the two start moaning into the kiss, as their breasts are a push against each other, both are blushing badly as their kissing each other deeply.

Before Shizune knows it, she gets lifted up by Hinata and founds herself being held by Hinata, who is standing on her feet as the Hyuga girl begin thrust her cock into the short black hair woman's ass as she screams out as she holding onto Hinata's hair as her tits are on Hinata's face while bouncing and her legs are spread out.

Shizune screaming as she moans out "m my ass. Y your gigantic cock is ripping my ass in half!" with the Hyuga girl smirking upon that as she fucks Shizune's ass even more than before, "it's because your ass is hugging onto my cock so tightly that it doesn't want to let go" says Hinata as the two keep going like two horny women there are.

Hinata fucks Shizune more while standing on her felt as Tsunade feels so much of her juice leaking down from her pussy and down onto her legs as she watching this display of lustful sex of a young Futa fucking a mature woman rough and hard as she thinking 't-the way she fucking Shizune, it's like she had sex with a Uzumaki since they so much stamina and endurance' as she blushing so bad as she sees Hinata's cock thrust into Shizune's ass like crazy as it moving fiercely and roughly as the short black hair woman screaming more as she loving it so much as she knows that she's being ruined for others.

However, she doesn't care, since she's Hinata's now, Hinata says while thrust her cock into Shizune's ass "fuck I'm going to cum! Do you want it? My cum inside of your ass? Come on tell me before I cum!" as she bucking her hips to move faster, faster as she makes her thrust to be more rough and fast with Shizune screams more than she could before as she answers "yes. Filled my ass with your load of sperm in me. Please, I want it so bad!" with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Less than two minutes, Hinata makes one thrust that makes her cock be so deep inside of Shizune's ass and she cums right there as both of them scream out as their scream out "cumming" as Shizune cum from her ass as Hinata releasing so much of her sperm inside of Shizune's ass as the two still screaming in unison, as some of Hinata's sperm leaking out of Shizune's ass and dropping down her cock then falling onto the ground, when both of them stop screaming as they look at each other while breathing hard then two begin making out sincerely by licking each other's tongues while moaning upon that.

An hour later

Shizune who is laying on the ground as she passed out with her eyes rolling upward as she is twitching as her pussy is leaking out so much of Hinata's sperm with her legs wide spread, Shizune is in a sex coma and won't be waking up anytime soon.

Hinata who has a bit of her sperm on her cock as she making toward Tsunade who still in the hot spring waters, the busty Senju that Hinata wanted a piece of as she undoes the sealing jutsu on Tsunade, and she could finally move again but only to meet Hinata as brown eye meeting white eye as Tsunade says "p-please l-listen to reason, y-you had sex with Shizune, surely you a-are tired out right?" as she sees Hinata enter the Hot spring.

Hinata says "oh my busty Senju, don't you see just how hard my cock is?" when she said that, Tsunade, the Busty senju looks and sees that the Hyuga girl's cock is still hard as steel as she says "h-how?" as she blushing even more.

"Oh simple, I had my stamina and endurance push to the limit, after all, I have an Uzumaki woman to satisfy after all," says Hinata, Tsunade says "y-you d don't mean K-Kushina? Who loves her Husband so much? H-how?"

Hinata gets closer to her as she says "oh such an easy answer, you see, I just decide to take her and make her mine, just like I will do the same with you" as she gets enough to Tsunade and Kisses the busty Senju which astonishes her.

Hinata gets her tongue into Tsunade's mouth thus making the older blonde hair woman moans upon this as she is thinking that Hinata is very good with this as their making out in the hot spring water as their holding each other as the two blushing badly.

A few minutes later

Tsunade is moaning loudly as her pussy is being lick by Hinata as the Busty Senju is sitting on the edge of the hot spring with her legs spread, while Hinata who is in the Hot spring as she licking Tsunade's pussy as the blonde busty Senju says "n-no please m-my body is f-for D-Dan", when she said that, Hinata stops and removes herself from Tsunade's wet pussy and says "oh not any more" as she smirks and begin fingering Tsunade's pussy which the Busty Senju moans loudly upon that.

Tsunade moans more as she slowly losing it as she knows it's been forever that she last had sex, which is why her body is betraying her as she feels this overwhelming incredible joy from getting fingered by Hinata as the Hyuga girl feels a overflow of juice from Tsunade's pussy as she says "wow~ just look how soaking wet you are~ you just bad as Kushina when I first fucked her~" she stops fingering Tsunade's pussy and starts licking off of The Busty Senju's juice of her fingers in a sexy way which is turning Tsunade on so hard, but she tries to denys it.

"Your juice taste so good~ it's making my cock go even harder than before, as it can't wait to fuck a Senju's pussy," says Hinata as Tsunade tries to back away from Hinata as she says "n-no! I-I won't let you."

Hinata grabs her and says "I don't think you have much of a choice cause I want you and you will be mine as you will scream out 'Hinata' in pure joy and lust~" as she holding onto Tsunade's thick long legs and spread them apart in a 'V' position as there's a shadowy form of Hinata's cock as it's above her pussy as she tears a bit as the Senju Busty says "n no please I beg of yous stop of this' as she thinking of why her super strength isn't working? The reason why is because Hinata had secretly disabled Tsunade's flow of chakra.

As Hinata says "no chance in hell" as she has a lustful smirk on her face with Tsunade tears a bit more.

20 minutes later

Screamed could be heard throughout the hot springs, and it's coming from Tsunade who is on all fours, who also is trying crawl away but couldn't as she being held by Hinata who which the Hyuga girl thrust her cock deeply into The Busty Senju's pussy like crazy, and Hinata says as she sweating considerably as do Tsunade "your pussy is damn tight! However, no worries! I will reshape with my cock." as she thrust into Tsunade even more as the Busty Senju screams even louder as she is thinking 'n-no! T-the image of dan is fading away. I-I have to stop her o-or else I will forget him.'

As she gigantic fat ass jiggles for each time it hits against Hinata's body like an aura of lust is slowly building up, blinding both of them into which Hinata is used to it and for Tsunade, she slowly losing herself to it, as Hinata bucking her hips faster as her cock moving inside of Tsunade's pussy more.

Within a couple of minutes, Tsunade finds herself on Hinata's lap and she's bouncing onto the Hyuga girl's gigantic cock as it ranching deeper into her pussy as it makes its way to her womb then she hears "oh right I have to reuse the protecting jutsu, can't get you pregnant after all" as she quickly do the jutsu and place her hands back on Tsunade's fat ass while the Busty Senju's breasts bouncing like crazy as her body is bouncing onto Hinata.

Tsunade screams/moans as she says "n-no. P-please I-I can't. I can't take it anymore." as she is keeping her best to resist as she feels the Hyuga girl's cock moving inside of her pussy wildly and fast as Hinata fucks the busty Senju more.

an hour later

Tsunade is on her knees with Hinata behind her while the Hyuga girl is holding onto the Busty Senju's arms to use as pullers as she thrust her cock into Tsunade's pussy fiercely as the blonde Senju screams out "t-this too much. F-fuck." as she losing more of her mind as she feels Hinata hitting against her with her hips as The Hyuga girl thrust her cock more into the Busty Sanju as she says "come on! Give in. You know you want you damn busty blonde bitch." as she hit against Tsunade's plump fat ass more as it jiggles for each impact she makes as the sound of skin slapping skin is heard as well screams and moans as the sex of a futa Hyuga and a big breasted Senju keep going on.

As the Hyuga girl's cock is nearly reaching the busty Senju's womb and Tsunade could feel it as she screams more as she begging Hinata to stop before it's too late, which out of nowhere, Hinata stops as both of them sweating considerably with Tsunade breathing hard as she thinking that Hinata might have listened to reason and ends this at once.

5 minutes later

However, Tsunade was wrong as she on her back with Hinata on top of her as she is slamming her cock into the busty Senju's pussy like a raging bull in a mating season as the Hyuga girl is holding onto Tsunade's hands as Tsunade screams/moan like crazy "n-no. I-if you keep fucking me like that. I-I will lose myself", as both are completely covered in sweat as Hinata smirks and moans out "then you are saying if I make you cum! Will you finally give it to me? Huh, you busty blonde bitch?"

"N-No that is not what I mean" screamed Tsunade as she moans more cause she feels Hinata's hands on her gigantic breasts and folding them wildly while thrust her cock faster then before, as now Hinata won't listen anymore as she fucks Tsunade more and more, as she moves her hips like crazy in order drive her cock deeper into The busty Senju's pussy more with Tsunade screaming like mad as she losing it badly while bagging Hinata to stop but all of her baggings are fall to deaf ears now.

Hours passed with Hinata, and Tsunade keep on for hours with different sex positions, from cowgirl, doggy style and many more, in which for each time Hinata had Tsunade cums, a bit of her mind fades away as well the image of her Lover Dan, that until their hit the 5th hour mark, that's when Tsunade scream out.

"More please Hinata-sama fuck this busty senji bitch more" screamed Tsunade as the Busty Senju is on top of the Hyuga girl as she bouncing on her cock which Hinata says "of course after all you are mine now!" as she fucks Tsunade aka the greatest Meic ninja there is as well known for her biggest breasts and beauty, and now she belongs to Hinata, as the Hyuga girl fucks her now woman as Tsunade screams in pure joy as she feels Hinata's gigantic meat rod moving inside of her, as Hinata says "that's right! Take my cock you horny busty bitch!" as she thrust more into Tsunade as she is bucking her hips faster.

Tsunade's breasts are bouncing like crazy as a few her sweats fly off of her as she screams more as she says "Yes please fuck your bitch please more" with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with her eyes and Hinata couldn't be more happy for that.

20 minutes later

Hinata and Tsunade are back in the hot spring as their making out intensely with their breasts against each other with Hinata dominates Tsunade in the kiss 'yes this slut is nothing more than my fuck toy now' says Hinata in her thoughts, as Tsunade thinking 'Hinata-sama's cock' as it's the only thing she's has in mind.

As the two keep making out, as Hinata breaks it off and gets her hands on all over Tsunade's body as she says "I'm still so horny and ready to go, how about you my busty blonde bitch?" as she has Tsunade's breasts in her hands, Tsunade says "y-yes Hinata-sama~ I'm horny as well so please fuck me more with your gigantic cock~~" as she has hearts in her eyes.

"Then show me your ass bitch I think I will fuck that next" says Hinata, Tsunade who still has hearts in her eyes as she turns around then bends down and spread her ass cheek toward Hinata as she says "a-as you w-wish H-Hinata-sama" as Hinata looks at Tsunade plump fat ass with a shape of a heart, the Hyuga girl couldn't help but licks her lips.

Hinata come up behind Tsunade and low down and places her hands on the Busty Senju's ass cheeks and sees Tsunade unused hole, which she could tell that the blonde Senju is a virgin, so she starts licking Tsunade's asshole which Tsunade moans very loud as she moans out "Hinata-sama!" with a blush on her, Hinata keep licking Tsunade's asshole while her cock is getting harder as well throbbing like it wants to fuck hole so bad.

After a few minutes, Hinata stops and removes from Tsunade's plump ass and rise and place her hard, throbbing cock against Tsunade's ass, and The Busty Senju feels the head of Hyuga girl's cock against her ass.

"Hinata-sama, p please f fuck my pussy t then m my ass, I'm still a virgin there" says Tsunade who is liking like shy girl who is having her first time of sex, Hinata says "sorry my busty bitch, but your ass is getting fuck!" as she slams her cock inside of Tsunade's ass and the Busty Senju screams the loudest as she can as she feels all of Hinata's cock in her ass.

Hinata moans as she feels just how tight Tsunade's ass is with her eyes closed as she is enjoying the tightness of the blonde Senju's ass, "Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama." says Tsunade as she going crazy with Hinata's cock inside of her ass, then Hinata begin making her hips and starts fucking Tsunade's ass with Tsunade scream for each thrust she feels from Hinata. Shizune wakes up, and she sees this as she says "m-my lady Hyuga is fucking Tsunade" as she right away gets horny upon this site.

Hinata hears Shizune, the Hyuga girl turns to her and says "hello my dear, wish to join us?" as she smiles as she sees Shizune smiles upon as she gets on her feet and lightly runs to them with her breasts bouncing gently as she runs up to them while Tsunade screams louder than before.

An hour later

Shizune is on top of Tsunade with their breasts rubbing against each other as Hinata who is behind them as she wildly thrusting into Shizune's pussy with the short black hair woman screaming in joy then Hinata stops and takes out her cock with Shizune breathing hard while blushing badly in which Tsunade licks Shizune's lips then gives her a wet kiss as Hinata thrust her cock into the Busty Senju's pussy while Tsunade making out with Shizune.

Hinata smirks as she's happy that both of them are completely addicted to her cock as she takes out her cock of Tsunade's then slams it back inside of Shizune's as their went the whole thing fucking nonstop.

Lemon over

A week and two days later.

Konoha

Hinata had returned home with Tsunade and Shizune with her, and since she computed her mission, she got a very lovely bonus as well getting thanks by the 4th Hokage for a job well right, and after the report, Hinata says goodbye to Tsunade and Shizune which she does promise them that she will have sex with them soon which there can't wait for that.

So now, Hinata is walking around Konoha as the streets are busy as ever, as she is walking around until she appeared at the shopping which where she hears a group of housewives, as one of them say.

"Did you know? A newly made wife is all by herself, all day, every day as her husband who is a ninja rarely comes home, such shame too, cause she's gorgeous too" says one of the housewives, so Hinata also hears where to find this woman.

She goes there with one thought in mind 'she's going to mind' as she licks her lips.

Meanwhile

Inside of an apartment near a park

A charming yet roomy apartment of two, as a woman who is by herself since her Husband once again, as the woman has long flowing blue hair with amber eyes as she's wearing a white shirt which is hugging her I cup breasts and a shirt that ranch to her knees with a cute apron, she is Pearl, and she's angry right now and not only that, she's also drinking some of her husband's alcohol.

"Stupid asshole, always leaving his lovely wife by herself, drinking away her aloneness away. I will show him. I will cheat on him. I don't care who it is." says the drunk Pearl, the doorbell rings.

Pearl thinks that someone must have heard her, she gets up and goes to the door, she opens the door and sees a girl who is a bit younger than herself as well a Hyuga in fact as Pearl says "oh Hyuga-sama, how can-" she gets cut off by her who says "just call me Hinata." as she smiles.

As she says "all right Hinata, how can I help? Moreover, I'm sorry that you have to see me like this" as she forget that she's a bit drunk, Hinata answers as she walks in and close the door "it's all right since I'm here for you" as she places a seal on the door which is the sound blocking seal long with a locking seal as Pearl is lost "what do you mean?"

Then she is shocked as Hinata grabs her breasts as Hinata smirks.

Lemon starts

15 minutes later

Pearl who is fully naked of as she runs at the end of the hallway of her home as she against the door of her bathroom as she turns to see Hinata who equally naked with her cock as it's hard as steel and throbbing like crazy as Pearl says "please landlady, is there some other way than sex?~" as she is a sexy yet fake scared voice, "No that is the only payment I want, and I want it now" says Hinata as she thinking 'wow, who knew this woman was so willing to cheat on her husband so easy? Moreover, to think she ask me to roleplay as a landlady even she was a bit surprised about my cock but go over it and went on this roleplay of ours' as she is getting closer to Pearl.

As Pearl says "please listen, Landlady,, we shouldn't be doing this at all" as she lightly sexily bites onto her finger as Hinata place her hands on the door as she says "too late, as you will pay off what you own, by me fucking you like the horny woman you are" as she kisses Pearl on the spot.

Both are moaning in the kiss as Pearl is thinking 'she's so good at kissing~ ohhh~~~ the way she's moving her tongue against mine~~' as she feels Hinata's tongue against her's as the Hyuga girl using her tongue to overpower Pearl in the kiss which is making Pearl really wet by the sec.

Soon enough, it becomes too much for Pearl, and she falls onto her ass, Hinata licks her lips as she say "that was a good kiss~ which made my cock even harder, and I'm sure it wants a blowjob, and you will do that, now get to it" as she places her cock onto Pearl's face as she says "b-but your cock is way too big for me to do that e-even though I never give one before, not even to my husband" then Hinata says "then think of it as practice" as she smirks.

Pearl had no choice than to start licking Hinata's cock but not before saying "y-yes l-landlady," Pearl licking all sides of Hinata as the Hyuga girl moans "yes, like that, lick my cock like that more~" as she sees Pearl licking more of her cock.

After a while of licking, Pearl tries to take Hinata's gigantic into her mouth which she could only take not even half of it as Hinata says "such tight mouth~ looks like I have to push it in" as she grabs Pearl's head as Pearl feels Hinata's cock moving deeper into her mouth and going down into her throat as she thinking 'my god she is so massive'

Soon 5 minutes, Hinata now face fucking Pearl as she moaning lovely as she said "so good~ I want to fuck your mouth more" as she bucking her hips while Pearl is taking Hinata's cock inside of her mouth and she's enjoying it so much as she leaking out so much of her juice from her pussy, so much that she made a small puddle.

This keeps going more as both of them begin to sweat as Hinata says "fuck. I'm going to cum at any moment! You better be ready to drink it." as she thrust her hips faster, and her cock moves inside of Pearl's mouth more quickly as well with Pearl moaning on Hinata's cock more as she tasting the pre-cum from the Hyuga girl's cock but without a word, Hinata lets out a scream as she cums inside of Pearl's mouth which the woman gets her eyes wide open as she feels so much sperm going down in her throat as she cums upon that as she tries to drink it all, but work her best, but it was too much as some of it is coming out of her mouth with bit of tears as Hinata cumming gallons worth of sperm with her eyes closed while feeling so good as she cumming.

Once she was done cumming, she takes out her cock and Pearl coughs a little as there some leftover of Hinata sperm from her mouth while feeling the warmth of it inside of her stomach as Hinata says "that felt so good~~ now that I cum my first load" as Pearl sees that Hinata's cock is still hard as she hears Hinata say "lets start fucking."

A bit later at the Kitchen

There's a mixer of screams of two woman as Hinata who has Pearl bend over on the bed as Hinata feels just how tight the blue-haired woman's pussy is, so tight that it makes Hinata scream a bit as Pearl saying while screaming "oh kami! Oh, kami. You're too gigantic for my pussy. I'm already losing my mind." as she feels Hinata keep pushing more of her cock into her pussy.

Hinata says "your pussy is tight as a virgin. It's like your husband doesn't fuck you at all. However, no matter once I'm done with you, you will forget your husband soon enough! After all, this is your payment." as she grabs Pearl's hips with her hands and thrust her cock inside of her pussy and Pearl screams louder than before as she cum on the spot.

So like that, Hinata begins fucking Pearl with no mercy with Pearl screaming as she feels the Hyuga girl's cock moving inside of her wildly while her breasts bouncing as an aura of lust is forming around them as their go on their sex.

As the sex of young futa and mature woman raging on with Hinata lets go of Pearl's hips and grabs onto Pearl's I cup breasts and starts folding them as the two share a kiss, a nice wet one at that as their fuck more, with Hinata moving her hips faster to screw Pearl more as Pearl loves it so much as their keep going.

Hinata break off the kiss and starts kissing Pearl's neck then give a long lick upward with Pearl moving/screaming upon that as Hinata's cock thrust into the cheating housewife's pussy more as it gets covered with Pearl's juices as Pearl screaming louder as she screamed out "t this is so 'wrong' b, but I love it so much~."

A bit later with Hinata sitting on a chair with Pearl on her lap as she facing the other way as she bouncing onto Hinata's cock with Hinata's hands on her as the two enjoying this as their screaming/moaning loudly with blushes on them as well sweating as their want each more as the lust between building up more.

Then Pearl stops as she turns around to face Hinata as she resumes bouncing onto Hinata's cock as she screams once again with her breasts bouncing in front of Hinata's face as the two screaming together while looking at each other then Pearl kisses Hinata deeply which the kiss into tongue licking then back to kissing then switch back as their so into each other with Pearl losing herself and doesn't even care.

Soon enough, Pearl runs toward her room with Hinata following behind as their breasts bouncing for each step their take as Pearl says "no LandLady, I can't take it anymore~ please don't fuck me in my bedroom~~" as she runs toward there and fall onto the bed as Hinata who get inside and gets on top of pearl as she says "oh no your payment is not made yet" as she grabs onto Pearl's legs and spread them and slams her cock back inside of Pearl's pussy with her scream once more.

Hinata fiercely fucks Pearl roughly as their shaking the bed as well there's a loud squeaking from the mattress, as Pearl feels Hinata's cock moving in and out of her pussy with her breasts bouncing in the same rate as before as she is losing her mind badly.

A couple of hours later

Pearl and Hinata are still in the bedroom with Pearl riding Hinata's cock with the Hyuga girl laying on her back as she letting Pearl do all the work as the Blue Hair Housewife bouncing onto her cock as she screaming louder as she covered in so much sweat as she screams out "y you least w-way longer than my husband when he and I had sex first b but your so much better than him!" as she moving her hips more as Hinata smirks as she knows that this lonely housewife is her's now.

So she's going to enjoy fucking Pearl more, as she cums intensely inside of Pearl's pussy as the cheating housewife screams very loud as she feels it overfilling her womb.

They went many more of unstopping sex for the two or three days.

Lemon over

A few days later

At Lover's Den

Hinata walks inside of the love Hotel and comes up to the desk front, which the worker sees Hinata and informs the Hygua girl to which room that Kushina is in which is the same one from last time, Hinata says her thanks and heads over to the top floor.

At the top floor

Hinata walks down the hall as she is walking toward the bedroom as she is thinking about 'oh it's been so long since I last fuck Kushina~ oh I can't wait any longer, just thinking about Kushina is making me so hard~~' as she ranch to the door and opens it.

What Hinata see is, Kushina laying on the bed in sexy pose as the Uzumaki woman is wearing a red though Lingerie as Kushina say "hello baby~ do you miss me?~" in a sexy voice, Hinata right walks inside and close the door behind as she says "More than you know my Uzumaki slut" as Hinata takes off her clothes by unzipping her jacket which shows that she's not wearing any shirt and bra under it as she takes off her pants which shows her gigantic, hard as steel cock.

As she moves toward Kushina as Kushina herself gets into the position by holding her arms out to welcome Hinata and like that they can embrace each other, as Hinata jumps into Kushina's arms, they look at each other for a bit as blush forms on their faces and without saying anything, both of them begin making out.

Lemon starts

As their kissing each other as their holding each other lovely as their breasts are push against each other as their moaning in their kiss, Hinata breaks it off as she lightly kisses Kushina's neck and makes her way down with Kushina moaning upon this as she says "oh baby~" as Hinata is now between The Uzumaki woman's breasts as she kissing of the Uzumaki woman's melons as well licking and rubbing them with Kushina moaning more by this.

Then Hinata moves down more as she is kissing Kushina more than move back up and faces the red hair woman as they stare each other for a bit, their smile at each other.

Within a minute, Hinata and Kushina are in 69 positions with Kushina sucking Hinata's cock like crazy and Hinata is eating out of Kushina's pussy as their deeply into it, their stay like this for a good while with Hinata licking Kushina's pussy and Kushina sucking more of Hinata's cock as an aura of lust is building up between them as their think.

Kushina is thinking 'Hinata's cock taste so good as always~~ ohhh~~~ I just love the way she licks my pussy~~' as she sucking the Hyuga girl's cock more, 'I love this Uzumaki slut that is my slut now' says Hinata in her thoughts as she licking Kushina's pussy as the Red hair Uzumaki woman's pussy leaking out so much of its juice as it covers Hinata's face.

A bit later

Kushina is on all fours as she shaking her lower half with Hinata behind her as The Uzumaki woman says "hurry baby~~ I want you in me so bad~~" with hearts popping out of her head as Hinata smirks as she rubs Kushina's pussy with her cock then push it inside of the said pussy and Kushina moans/screams upon that, Hinata moans long with Kushina as she says "Oh fuck! It's still so tight as ever. I can't ever get tired of your pussy Kushina!"

"It is all your baby, please fuck it more," screamed Kushina as she feels more of Hinata's cock moving deeper into her as Hinata moans more as she explores the tightness of Kushina's pussy.

However, Hinata couldn't wait anymore as she grabs onto Kushina's sides and begins going wild with her with Kushina screaming happily as do Hinata as their going wild.

Both of them scream/moan out 'yes' nonstop with The Hyuga girl thrusting her cock into Kushina's pussy, The Uzumaki woman screaming wildly with her tongue out of her mouth with her breasts bouncing wildly as do Hinata's, as their fuck, their rocking the bed so hard as their not holding back.

Kushina starts moving in sync with Hinata's movements as the whole room is filled with the sounds of screams, moans, and skin against skin.

With a few minutes as their change position with them in cowgirl position as Kushina wildly riding Hinata as the two moaning like crazy and Hinata grabs onto Kushina's breasts as their bouncing onto the Hyuga girl's hands as they keep fucking more, as sweating started to show on their bodies as their lustful session of sex go on.

The Hyuga girl rise and stops Kushina, as the two looks at each and begin kissing each other with their hands in each other's hair, as their kissing both lovers also licking each other's tounges as their moaning upon that as their starting one other's eyes as their loss to them, their both know that they always love kissing each other.

An hour later

Kushina is leading Hinata toward the shower room, as both standing under the head shower, Hinata is behind Kushina who is about to turn on the water but couldn't as she moans as she feels HInata kissing her neck while the hyuga girl has her hands touching Kushina's body and The Uzumaki woman moans upon that as she loves that.

In the end, their end up fucking in the shower room without turning on the water with Kushina on her knees as she against the glass door of the shower room with Hinata thrust her cock into her Uzumaki woman's pussy as Kushina's breasts are being pushed against the glass, Kushina is screaming move as hearts appeared in her eyes as do Hinata's as their loving this very much.

Hinata's is hitting against Kushina's plump ass as it juggles for each impact, Hinata sees this and grabs onto Kushina's fat ass cheeks and squeeze which makes the red hair woman scream more, Hinata bucking her hips to move faster than before as her cock is running inside of Kushina's pussy even more.

A couple of hours later

Hinata does a cross hand sign which Kushina teach her now to use it and gather her chakra enough and then.

Poof.

Smoke appeared and soon the Red Hair woman now sees two Hinata with their cocks ready to fuck as she says with a blush long with hearts popping out of her head as well in her eyes "t-two Hinata with their hard throbbing cocks that wanted to fucks holes so badly" the Hinata look at each other and smirk then they Grab Kushina as their throw her on the bed with Kushina smiling happily upon this.

In a Couple minutes, as Kushina is screaming to new hight because the two Hinata is thrusting both her pussy and ass as Kushina screams "oh kami~ Oh Kami~~~ to be fuck like this. I-it's breaking my mind. For sure I can't have plain old sex with Minato anymore. His dick is too small now."

"Duh that is why you belong to me only my Uzu woman!" says the Hinata that thrust her cock deeply inside of Kushina's ass as the other Hinata who is under Kushina as she pushed into the Uzumaki woman's pussy, the red hair woman screaming more as she feels both cocks of the Hyuga girl and her clone moving inside of her like crazy which driving all three of them like crazy.

20 minutes later

Kushina who is kneeling as her pussy and ass is leaking out so much sperm of Hinata as she sucking the real one's cock while giving the clone's a handjob as both Hinata are moaning upon this, "she's so good doing this~~ I'm so glad we make our move on her, Huh Hinata?" says the other Hinata, Hinata smirks and nods "Yes I am, she is ours now and forever" as the real one moans louder as Kushina takes out the real Hyuga girl's cock then begin sucking the clone's and giving the real Hinata a hand job.

Kushina loves every sec of this as she keeps doing it more than before as both Hinata moaning more and more.

Hinata then smirks with her clone, and they put Kushina into the spit roast position as their about to place their cocks in her as the real one is in front of Kushina since she wants her mouth as the other Hinata can't decide between her pussy or ass, but in the end the clone of the Hyuga girl place her cock against Kushina's ass as the Uzumaki woman says while she has Hinata's cock against her cheek "that's right baby~ fuck my mouth and as-" she moans loudly because she gets a mouth full of Hinata's cock.

Both Hinata thrust their cocks into Kushina's mouth, and ass as Kushina is taking it, and she loves the feel of it as well so glad to teach Hinata shadow clone yet at the same time that she should have taught The Hyuga girl of it long ago.

An hour later

Hinata is laying on the bed as her clone had poof away not that long ago, she has Kushina Riding her cock as the Red Hair Uzumaki woman screaming more and more as their about to kiss each other again but then.

Lemon over

The door opens as there's a voice that Kushina knows very well, "so this where you been doing lately, having a affair behind your husband's back?" as both Hinata and Kushina stop as they see Mito Uzumaki, who has red hair like Kushina's but keeps it in arranged in buns with hairpins in them and three clips in the front, as well a Kimoto, which hiding her figure very well as the woman is looking at the two.

Hinata asks "Kushina who is she?"

"That is Mito Uzumaki." Said Kushina as Mito adds in "and I want a talk as I wish to know of how long this been going on" as she keeps looking at the two as their still on the bed.

—

 ***time freezes***

 **D:well damn! Never thought that Mito would be the catch them doing it, so with that, time to end this and lucky for me! Blaze is back! So I'm going to meet up with him to turn in for next time laters *opens a gateway, and a hand come out of it***

 ***Dealt is Dragged into the Gateway as it closed and vanished***

—


	4. Chapter 4

—

 ***dealt walks out of the gateway which on the other side shows blaze who looks pissed***

 **D:*walks out and closed it before blaze could reach it* I got him mad! Now then, welcome back to Futa life of a hyuga girl!**

 **D:*pick up something to eat and sit down* so last time hinata three more into her harem which are Tsunade, Shizune and one OC named Pearl which I forget to tell you guys, and during her time together with kushina, a woman named Mito uzumaki appeared, I wonder of what is going to happen? Let's found out!**

 **D: I don't own anything of Naruto expects for Ocs that may or may not appear, enjoy.**

—

 **The Futa life of a Hyuga girl**

 **Chapter 4**

Lover's Den

Hinata with Kushina on her lap as their looking at Mito who is looking at them as Kushina says "Mito listen to I-" but she gets cut off by Mito as she says "get dressed, we will talk at your home Kushina" then she walks out of the room as she closed the door, leaving Kushina and Hinata to themselves as their put on their clothes before heading over to the house.

Later at the Namikaze/Uzumaki house

Hinata is sitting next to Kushina as both are looking at Mito who is drinking a cup of tea as there been sitting,silently for sometime now, Mito place down the tea and holds her hands together as she says "now then, tell me, Kushina, how long have you been having this affair behind Minato's back?"

Kushina sighs as she explains that it's going on for months now as well why she did, while it's truth Minato is a good man and a husband, but his duty as the Hokage had taken him busy, so much so that he rarely comes home, and when he does, he's instead doing more paperwork or sleeping the day away, leaving no room for sex or anything, until Hinata come in.

Mito looks at Kushina then to Hinata then closed her eyes as she says "all right, I won't tell Minato about this" both Hinata and Kushina are happy to hear that but then "however, I want something in exchange for my silence" Mito adds in as Kushina "alright, what do you want?" ask.

"Simple, have sex with Hinata here," says Mito, both Hinata and Kushina are surprised to hear that, Kushina says "wait, for you to not to say anything? Is to have Hinata who had to steal me from Minato? Why?" she is looking at her.

"Cause like you, It's been forever since I last had sex and from what you had told me, she's a futa and not only that, she's able to satisfacted you, a Uzumaki, so many times" Mito explain, Kushina sighs as Hinata finally say something, "I will do it, after all, I'm still horny as fuck since me and Kushina didn't finish after all" said Hinata.

Kushina sighs again as she says "all right, since I do want to keep this quiet from Minato and lucky for us, he still hasn't come home, so he will be at work for who knows how long" as Mito nods as she rises up from her seat and says "follow me and we can begin" as she goes over to a bedroom for them to use which Kushina says that there can use her room since she's going to take a nap in one of the guest rooms.

So both of them heard, now they're making their way there, as Hinata is thinking how big Mito's breasts will since her clothes do hide her figure very well, which is why she didn't use her byakugan on Mito, she wanted to be surprised.

Before long, they enter Kushina's bedroom and closed it, so now, both Hinata and Mito are along in the bedroom as The Hyuga girl asks "so, I will take off my clothes first and you will go after me" as she already taking off her jacket and lets her massive breasts bounce upon being free from their jacket cage.

Follow by her pants as Mito sees that Hinata isn't wearing anything under her jacket and pants as she sees Hinata's gigantic 20-inch cock, and it's still hard as steel, after all, she did say that she and Kushina didn't finish having sex after all.

Mito begin to undo her Kimoto with Hinata in front of her watching, as she unfolds her clothes, the Hyuga girl sees that Mito's breasts burst out and bounce upon freedom, what's more their are Triple K cups and has bandages on, which sight makes Hinata's cock become harder than it was before, and her legs are long and thick as well wearing a black tongs as it covering only her pussy and her ass is a class of its own as it's both phat and plump ass as it gigantic as well.

In a way, Mito has a hardcore sexy body as she undoes her hairdo, letting her hair fall, "fuck your very hot Mito, I can't wait to fuck you hard with my cock" says Hinata as she is stroking her cock, Mito smirks as she says "then wait no more."

Lemon starts

Couple minutes later

Hinata and Mito are making out as their holding each other as their breasts push against each other with Hinata's cock in between as their kissing each other deeply, Hinata breaks it off and looks at the 2nd Uzumaki woman and says "would you give me a blowjob Uzumaki slut?" as she makes her get on her knees.

Mito is nervous and gives Hinata's cock a lick as she thinking 'I never licked something this big before' as she licking Hinata's cock of every side as Hinata is moaning upon that as the Hyuga girl starts folding her left breast as she says "yes that's it, lick all of my cock, make it nice and wet" Mito keeps licking her cock as she then gives a long lick from the bottom and makes her way to the top of Hinata's cock as she starts licking the head of the cock as she turning her tongue on it.

Once she's wholly coated Hinata's cock of her drool and takes Hinata's cock in of her mouth and to Hinata's surprised as she moans upon the fact that Mito could able to take all of her cocks inside of her mouth without any problem.

"Holy shit." Hinata moans "I never thought I would anyone besides Kushina to take all of my cock with no problem" as she moaning more as she feels just how tight and wet Mito's mouth is, it's like she's fucking a pussy, Mito Sucking Hinata's cock as she thought that it's way too big and thick as she sucks it more as she moans upon the Hyuga girl's cock. Hinata then thrusts her whole cock into Mito's mouth.

Mito feels Hinata's cock moving inside of her mouth as it going down in her throat, as she explores the head of the cock at the back of her throat as Hinata says while moving her hips like crazy as she faces fucking Mito "your mouth feels too good. Fuck I can't stop myself from fucking your mouth. It's like you Uzumaki woman are meant for sex."

Hinata keeps thrusting like a mad woman and Mito is thinking 'this girl is amazing! Kushina has trained her well' as she feels more of the Hyuga girl's cock thrust into her mouth like crazy as her pussy is getting insanely wet by the sec. Hinata is planning to have much fun with her new Uzumaki slut as she says "fuck. I'm gotta cum." as she said that she makes her hips to go faster thus making her thrusts go more quickly than before as the cock of the Hyuga girl is moving inside of Mito's mouth like crazy as Mito is moaning louder as her drool running down from her mouth and onto her triple K breasts.

Hinata smirks and says "It seems all Uzumaki women are born sluts by what you and Kushina have shown me. I can't wait to make more sluts from you." as she thrust her cock faster as Mito moaning badly.

Until finally with Hinata makes one more thrust and she cums on the spot and Mito felt it with her eyes widely open as she feels so much sperm going down her throat as she cums as well as she's able to drink all of it as Hinata saying "that cum felt so good~~ and you make sure to drink it all~~" as she cumming with her tongue out of her mouth.

After a good 10 or 15 minutes, Hinata stops cumming and takes out her cock from the busty Uzumaki woman's mouth as there's a loud pop as some leftover sperm falls onto Mito's breasts, seeing this, Hinata couldn't take it anymore as she grabs Mito's arm and left up her which surprised the busty Uzumaki woman by that.

Mito is thrown onto the bed with her breasts bounce, and Hinata gets on as she grabs Mito's legs, but Mito stops as she asks Hinata of something and Hinata listens to. "Please spare your godmother," says Mito as that she said to her which Hinata smirks and nods as she gets ready to play along.

A few minutes later

Mito is against the wall as she facing Hinata as she says "please no Hinata, be a good girl and listen to your godmother, please" Hinata does not listen and grabs Mito's breasts making her moan and try to get Hinata off them as she says "not a chance Godmother, your far too sexy to pass up" as she folding Mito's breasts as she says "n-no please Hinata, I raised you to be a good girl."

"You always bathed with me now it is time I repay you for raising me," says Hinata as she kisses Mito while lifting her left leg and push her gigantic cock into The busty Uzumaki woman's pussy.

Thus the two begin having sex with Hinata pounding into Mito and mito is trying to get through to Hinata but she couldn't with Hinata fucking her with powerful thrusts with her cock into her pussy.

15 minutes later

Mito 'somehow' get away from Hinata as she 'running' around the bedroom as she couldn't out as she says with her gigantic breasts bouncing "N-No p-pleased-don't h-Hinata" says Mito as Hinata is chasing her with her breasts and cock bouncing as she says "but I want to!" as she catches her and both of them land on the bed with Hinata on top of Mito as she quickly put her cock back inside of Mito who then screams out "no!" as she is fucked by Hinata once again.

Hinata grabs Mito's legs and says "Naughty godmother trying to get away from me. Naughty I think I need to punish you" as she thrust her cock more into Mito's pussy as Mito scream louder, then hinata lays over Mito and kisses her on the spot. Mito is losing her mind and forgetting her husband in place of her new owner Hinata.

A bit later Hinata has Mito bend over on the bed with Hinata behind her as she thrust into Mito's pussy as she couldn't get enough of how tight it is while holding onto Mito's hips as the busty Uzumaki woman is biting onto the bed sheet.

Hinata then smacks Mito's ass while thrusting into her pussy and Mito lets go of the sheet as she lets out a scream as the room is getting filled with smell of lust, aura of desire and screams as the Hyuga girl is fucking her new Uzumaki woman as Mito screams louder than as she feels more of Hinata's cock in her pussy.

That until Hinata cums inside of Mito's pussy with her cum as Mito scream out "oh kami. So much sperm. Y-your is filling me up with so much of your cum."

Hinata smirks "All the better to breed you with" as her mind 'though I'm not going to since I had place the proticing jutsu' as she's filling Mito more as Mito is thinking 's-she better not!' as she feels more of Hinata's cum in her.

30 minutes later

Both the busty Uzumaki woman and Hyuga girl are in cowgirl position as Mito is riding Hinata's like crazy with her breasts bouncing for each movement she makes as she screams out "Yes please fuck this cowgirl more please MORE!" as she riding Hinata more as the Hyuga girl smirking as she now has other Uzumaki woman fallen for her cock as the two keep fucking more.

Hinata starts moving her hips and grabs onto Mito's hips as the two are really into now as Mito lays down and kisses Hinata deeply, Hinata keeps fucking Mito as her cock thrust into Mito's pussy as her juice is coating the Hyuga girl's cock as the two are shaking the bed roughly.

Their break off the kiss as Mito rise as she screams more as she loved the feel of having the Hyuga girl's cock in her, Hinata pushes Mito onto her back as she gets on top of her which Mito wraps her legs onto Hinata's side as the Hyuga girl fucking Mito's pussy with no mercy as the aura of lust is building up between them. Hinata moves her hands, and one grabs Mito's breast and other grabs her head to give Mito another kiss.

A couple of hours later

Guest room

As Kushina is sleeping, as the door opens up and behind it is Hinata as she sees Kushina and comes up to her. Kisses and gropes Kushina's breasts which Kushina wakes up by that as she considers Hinata "h Hinata? I thought you would be still fucking Mito baby?" as she moans a bit by Hinata groping her breasts as she says "oh I am, cause I have left my shadow clones with her" as she takes off Kushina's clothes as Kushina says while their both kiss "oh wonderful I have the real one to myself" says kushina as Hinata smirks as she grabs Kushina and takes her to the bedroom.

When both of them enter the room, of what Kushina see, Mito getting gangbang of clones of Hinata which happy to know as she's in impressed that Hinata was able to make more clones since she first used it, Kushina then feels her ass gets pinched as she looks at Hinata and says "you cou-" but gets kissed which both of them fall onto the floor.

While on the bed, Mito is getting fucked by her mouth, pussy and her ass which the clones couldn't wait for their clones, so two are fucking Mito's pussy at the same time and the same goes for her ass as Mito is thinking 'Oh my this woman is able to make an Uzumaki tire themselves out in sex, as she being fucked by so many Hyuga girls as each of them say "Oh I love how tight these Uzu women are" says the first clone, as the 2nd clone who's cock is inside of Mito's mouth as she says "Yeah I wish there were more around and her mouth is so warm" as she has her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she thrusting her cock into Mito's mouth, as clone 3 and 4 are thrusting into Mito's pussy as their say "Oh her pussy is wonderful I hope that we find more Uzu women~" and two more clones that have their way with Mito's ass as both feel too good to say anything.

While Hinata and Kushina are making out are their on the floor, Kushina is moaning loudly into the kiss then their break off the kiss as their get into position which is the scissoring with Hinata pushing her cock into Kushina with the red hair woman moans/screams as she feels The Hyuga girl's cock going inside of her pussy.

Hinata then thrusts non stop into Kushina's pussy with Kushina screaming upon that, while on the bed, all the clones cum inside of their holes of Mito as Mito takes it all, Mito's stomach is inflating even more than before as each clone let out a light scream as their cumming inside of Mito's mouths.

2 hours later

At the Kitchen

Hinata and another clone as the other clones had reached their limit and popped an hour ago, so this clone is a newly made one, as both are fucking their Uzumaki women as both are band over on the kitchen counter as Hinata has her way with Mito while the clone has Kushina as both Uzumaki scream out "More please lady Hyuga/Baby use these horny Uzumaki bitches please more fuck us more" as Kushina is having her pussy fuck while Mito having her ass fuck, Hinata smirking upon this and the same goes for her clone as their fuck the two more.

Then both Hinata and the clone stop as they look at each other and say "switch?" follow by nodding as Hinata takes out her cock from Mito's ass and she moans like a slut in a brothel, and the same goes for the clone with her taking out her cock from Kushina as the long red hair woman moans.

Hinata gets behind her beloved Kushina and right away thrust into her pussy as Kushina scream out "yes. Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard."

"Oh yes fuck this Uzu whore. More please Fuck me until I pass out!" screamed Mito when the clone slams her cock into her pussy.

A bit after that, Hinata is on the chair with Kushina on her lap as the red hair Uzumaki woman bouncing on Hinata's knock as the two are profoundly kissing each other as their moaning upon the kiss and Hinata has her hands on Kushina's plump ass as it jiggling for each time she moves her hips as she bounced onto Hinata's cock.

While for Hinata's clone and Mito, both of them are on the floor with Mito on her back and her legs being held by the clone as the Hyuga girl clone slamming her cock into Mito's pussy as Mito screams out "fuck me! Fuck me." of the same word over again, Hinata is enjoying hearing Mito scream like that and is happy that she is now hers.

Then the clone grabs Mito's arms and lift her as she kisses Mito deeply while thrust her cock into her as both moaning upon the kiss, Clone Hinata is thinking 'I am so going to have so much fun with these women' as she looks at her real self and Kushina as the long red hair woman is off of The real Hyuga girl as she sucking Hinata's cock deeply.

Hinata is moaning and is happy with Kushina's blowjobs as she says "that's right, suck the cock that you had fallen for" as she moaning loudly while Kushina sucking the Hyuga girl's cock, that is until she moans in surprised as she turned a bit as she sees Mito behind as she licking Kushina's pussy while holding onto her plump ass cheeks while the clone is thrusting now her cock into Mito's ass, "That is right this ass is tight, and it is all mine now." as Mito is licking Kushina's deeply as Kushina resumes sucking the real Hinata's cock.

Soon enough the whole kitchen is filled with lust, moans, screams, and sweat as this went on for more hours.

A bit later, both Kushina and Mito are next to each other as their on all fours as their waiting for Hinata and her clone to fuck them as both Hinata say to them "come on, beg for us to fuck you."

"Please fuck your slutty Uzu whores. Please. Hinata-sama/Baby" said in union Mito and Kushina as Hinata and her clone smirk as their thrust their cocks into their Uzumaki pussies as both women scream upon that.

Moreover, their many hours of sex until two days later.

Lemon over

Hinata is laying on the bed as she's covering in sweat as Kushina and Mito are licking her cock as both are included in sweat and cum as the licking of their beloved Hinata's cock as Hinata thinks that she couldn't get any better.

Time skip, two months later.

At a Dango shop

Hinata is blinking in disbelief of what she's looking is something that she's having a hard time progressing, because right now, she's looking at Sakura, a girl with short pink hair and wearing a red dress as she's doesn't have much of a figure since she's flat chested and no curves, sure she has a pretty face but that's all she has going for.

And next to Sakura is her well something Hinata never would think to say, 'Girlfriend', as the girlfriend of Sakura, has blonde hair, cold blue eyes as she wearing clothes from Kumo as she's from there, but her body is a bombshell, with Gigantic Double K breasts, hips and ass that make many turn and legs are long and thick, in way, she's a perfect knock out, she is Samui and she's dating Sakura, and that's what Hinata couldn't process at all since as she knew Sakura, she's always about Sasuke this or Sasuke this, so this a massive surprise of a lifetime, as Sakura is explaining the two meet.

It turns out they met on a mission and got to know one another and they hit it off pretty well on the mission and it seems that they had started dating six months ago and Sakura was keeping it a secret.

As Hinata and others are surprised about this as Hinata is white as stone, since she doesn't know what to do about this but there's one thing that she's about, and that is, She's going to Steal Samui from Sakura and makes Samui her's.

As Sakura says "Well we are going to a love hotel to have some fun and I can't wait, right Samui?" as Samui nods as she smiles "that's right, but thats later into the night, why not we talk with your friends more, since they seem very shocked about this"

So they do talk about it then it is time for Sakura and Samui to go to the love hotel as everyone makes their way home, except for Hinata as she goes to Kushina's to talk about it.

Later at Namikaze/Uzumaki house

Kushina was told by Hinata while holding her cup of tea which she too is surprised to hear this since she knows about Sakura and her so-called love for Mikoto's youngest son, "Hmmm so you want to steal this Samui girl from her right?, but may I ask why?" says Kushina as she wonders why Hinata would want to do this.

"That bitch always accused me of wanting to steal her "Sasuke-kun" from her. I am getting to pay back, and She had almost destroyed my hearing before. So let's see how she likes being heartbroken" says Hinata as Kushina gets a look of a 1000 yard stare as she remembers that a while ago back during a walk as she saw Sakura there and some had pissed her and screams her lungs out and everyone near by nearly went deaf because of that.

"All right I will help you baby. However, how are you going to do it? Also, how are you going to keep Sakura from finding out on the spot?." Asked Kushina, Hinata thinks upon that then their hear, "well why not have her go on a mission that has her be gone for a while" said Mito who walks in on them.

"That could work, and I want Sakura to see the results when she returns to see her girlfriend bouncing on my cock like a Kumo slut that she is" says Hinata as Mito say "so I could make it happen too since I happen posted up a mission for me to that also is a 2 week trip"

"Oh and where will Sakura be going?" asked Hinata as Mito says "I can request for her to come tomorrow since I have a feeling that this Samui is Kumo, right? So that means she has a limited time visited here."

"Well Samui will be mine tomorrow and for two weeks hehe enough time to break and steal her from Sakura." Said Hinata as she knows this plan will work.

A couple of hours later

At the love hotel

Samui and Sakura fall on the bed as their naked as Sakura with a strap on as she says "that was good for you Samui?" Samui nods and says "Oh yes that was good." as she smiles, but in truth, she's very disappointed with the sex she had with sakura, but she doesn't want to hurt her feelings, as she asks "so are we going again?"

Sakura was sleeping is what Samui says as she humphs as she thinks 'I need real fucking soon and I hope that the person is good at it, but I might be loyal to Sakura' as she decides to sleep as well while hoping that maybe Sakura would get better later on.

The next day

Sakura is out on a mission because Mito Uzumaki requested her and Samui is alone which both talk and Samui agreed to extend her visit in Konoha. She sees Hinata walking up to her while Samui is sitting on a bench "Hello Samui you ok?" asked Hinata as Samui sees notice the Hyuga girl and says "oh um Hinata right? Also, somewhat, thank you for asking."

Hinata asks "what do you mean?" as she sits next to her while knowing full well that Sakura is on a mission thanks to Mito's help, Samui sighs and says "it's just that me and Sakura dated for 6 months now, and we had sex for the first time and umm" she doesn't want to say it to someone that she barely knows. Hinata fills in "It was not that good." Samui is surprised upon that and nods.

"Well I understand you are trying to be loyal to your girlfriend how about you come over to my friends place for dinner." suggested Hinata as Samui says "well I don't have much to do later so I will take up your offect" as she smiles, while Hinata is thinking 'everything is going well to plan!' as she smiles and says "good! I will let my Friend kushina know then!"

Samui nods and Hinata heads to get ready.

That night

Samui in a lovely dress arrives at Kushina's place and knocks on the door, she waited a bit as the door opens and Samui sees Kushina as she says "oh you must be Samui? Hinata's guest right?" Samui nods and Kushina lets her in, and she sees the house is very nice "This is a nice place you have Kushina-san" says Samui, Kushina say "thank you, I do try keep it clean while my husband busy all day long."

Samui ask "oh? What does your husband do? Well besides being maybe a ninja?"

"Oh, he is the Hokage. Also, dinner is ready Hinata is here and is waiting" says Kushina as Samui is surprised that she's in the Hokage's home right now and having dinner with his wife, as they make their way to the dining room.

Which they are see Hinata there, Samui sits next to Hinata as Kushina went get the food, and so, both Hinata and Samui for a bit until Kushina appeared with dishes of cuisine, as she places them, then Kushina sat down and said "time to eat! Enjoy!"

Samui eats first as Hinata and Kushina share a glance at each other as they taste as Samui says "oh wow! This is amazing! What's your secret?" as she is eating, Kushina says "Oh thank you, and it's not much of a secret since I'm just very good at cooking" as she eating a bit of her food as do Hinata.

Then she feels sleepy, and she passes out with her head landing on her plate or would have as Hinata catch her before that could happen as she looks at Kushina as both smirks as Kushina goes prepared a room for them which it didn't take long while Hinata picks Samui up and head over to that room.

As Hinata carrying Samui and entering the room, Kushina says "have fun baby, make sure you give her a wild time."

"Oh, I will give her a wild time," Hinata smirks and winks at Kushina before closing the door, Kushina makes her way to the dining and putting away the food she made and save them for later since she knows there will need it for later.

30 minutes later

Samui begins to open as she does, she says "w what happens? Last time I remember I was eating dinner with Hinata and Kushina-san then everything went dark" when she fully has awoken, she notices right away that she's naked as all of her clothes and underwear are stripped off, then she hears.

"Oh about time you wake up," said Hinata walks in front of Samui while she's on the bed as she sees that Hinata has a gigantic cock and it looks ready to fuck someone and that someone is Samui, so Samui back away while covering herself up and says "w-what are you doing! W-why are you naked a-and have a cock that is five times bigger than the Raikage's!" as Hinata says "one I was born with it, two it's because I want to have sex with you and three I'm even bigger than the Raikage's? It sounds like you had sex with him before."

"I-I might h-have." Stuttered Samui as she says "n-nevermind that! Why are you doing this! I thought Sakura is your friend."

Hinata snorts "Yeah right I had to listen to that bitch yell at a volume where I would have lost my hearing." Hinata gets on the bed and makes her way to be in front of Samui with their breasts touching each other with Samui's arm in between them, as Samui is lost and doesn't know what to do as Hinata says "now then, I believe it's time to make you mine Samui."

Hinata then kisses Samui on the lips, making her eyes widen in shock as she couldn't believe of what is happen right now.

Lemon starts

5 minutes later

Hinata is chasing around Samui in the room after Samui tried to leave the room but it seem that door is locked, so now Samui running around the room as she says to Hinata "Please stop I want to be loyal to Sakura only, please stop" but only end up having her back against the wall and Hinata gets in front of her as she says "which why Sakura doesn't deserve you, but I will save the details for later, for now" she kisses Samui against with her breasts against Samui as Samui is being kissed as she feels Hinata's hands on her, thus making sure that the Busty Kumo woman doesn't get away again.

Hinata's hands have found Samui's ass and gives it a squeeze as she kissing Samui more, then she breaks off the kiss and throws Samui on the bed with the blonde kumo woman's breasts bounce, Hinata quickly come up to her and grabs Samui's legs and spread them in order to see Samui's pussy as Samui says.

"N-no." said Samui with Hinata sniff her face onto her pussy and begin 'eating' Samui's pussy, with kisses and licks and even having her tongue enter Samui's pussy with Samui moaning loudly as she wants Hinata to stop, but it falls to deaf ears.

With Hinata keep licking Samui's pussy more, with Samui moaning/begging as she is slowly losing it.

The Hyuga girl licks Samui's pussy for 20 minutes long which within their time, Hinata had made Samui cum a few times, Hinata stops and removes herself from Samui's pussy while licking her lips as she has Samui's juice on them as she says "you taste so very good~" as she looks at Samui as the busty Kumo woman is shaking from cumming many times as she lay on the bed.

Hinata then moves so she can get a tit job from the busty Kumo woman which Samui sees how big and thick Hinata's cock is as she says "n-no more p-please!" Hinata puts her cock between Samui's breasts and starts thrusting her between them.

Hinata moans upon the feel of Samui's breasts as she says with bit of drool "Oh my these are soft, very soft they could be made of clouds" as she thrusting her cock between them wildly as Samui sees the head part of Hinata's cock in front of her, Hinata smirks and says "Lick it now."

Samui turns away from it as Hinata says "oh no matter, soon enough you will be mine" as she thrust her cock between Samui's breasts more. Hinata is enjoying the softness of Samui's breasts.

An hour later

Hinata thrusting her cock out of control between Samui's breasts, then with one more thrust, Hinata lets out a massive load of her cum and spray onto Samui's breasts, and some got onto Samui's face as blonde Kumo woman has her eyes closed as she is getting covered of Hyuga girl's sperm, Samui is trying to resist but it seems Hinata is truthful she going to make her be Hinata's.

Hinata gets off of Samui and right away gets in front of Samui's pussy and spreads them once again as she sees just how wet Samui's pussy, "just look how wet your pussy is, if I know any better, it's like your pussy wants my cock" as she places her cock against Samui's pussy as Samui says "n-no! Y-y-your is lying. I-I'm not. J-just please j-just me go."

Hinata smiles and says "No I will not, I want you and I want to fuck you right now!" as she moves her cock and place the tip of her cock against her pussy and push into the busty Kumo woman's pussy, which Samui screams upon that as her pussy is getting spread to the very limit by the size of Hinata's gigantic cock as well how thick it is.

Samui is thinking 'Fuck this woman is going to kill me with that monster cock' as she is losing it badly as she feels the cock of the Hyuga girl pushing into her.

However, then Hinata stops at a bit more than halfway in Samui's pussy as Samui is breathing hard and her eyes are a bit hazy, Hinata says "your way too tight" Hinata then finds her cock is kissing the entrance of Samui's womb, so she decides to redraw her cock from Samui's pussy which Samui thinks that Hinata must have found reason not to go on with this.

Hinata had almost all of her cock out of Samui's pussy, then thrusts her cock fully back into Samui making her scream as all of the Hyuga girl's cock is deep inside of Samui's pussy as Samui scream out when she felt all of it "No Please stop. I beg you. Please let me go." as she feels a bit of Hinata's cock inside of her womb, Hinata smirks as she says "oh right I forget to tell if you think that I'm going to get you pregnant, I'm not since I had placed the protecting jutsu."

Samui then says "That does not make me feel better at all!" as Hinata says "oh you will be, in time" as she smirks.

30 minutes later

The whole room is filled with screams as well loud squeaks as well skin hitting against skin, as Hinata roughly thrust her cock into Samui's pussy as both her's and Samui's breasts bouncing crazy, "P-Please s-stop i-i b-beg y-you" screamed Samui as she feels Hinata's powerfully thrusts into her, Hinata answers with "Not until you become mine and forget about Sakura" as she bucking her hips more to thrust her cock more into Samui's pussy as it leaking out a waterfall of juice.

Hinata then feels that she is going to cum but not yet as she left up and Samui as she kisses Samui as she is thrust her cock into her more than before as the bed is shaking by the force of Hinata's thrusts.

Samui is hoping that it will end and she can get out of here and never return to Hinata, after all, she couldn't possibly no longer than 2 hours.

Three hours later

Oh she was wrong it is now the third hour of being fucked by Hinata as Samui has her back against the wall with her pussy thrust by Hinata's cock roughy as Hinata says "how do you like me now? I bet I last longer than your girlfriend in sex don't I?" as she is thrusting her cock more as Samui screams out "God Fucking Damnit YES you did" as she lost a bit of her mind but still resisting her as Hinata smirks and says "oh? Then will you be mine now?" as she fucking the busty Kumo woman more, "NEVER!" Hinata then smirks "Oh stubborn one I like breaking them. Hell, I broke Kushina, and she was very stubborn" as she said that, Samui looks at her and says "w-wait you had sex with the-" she gets kissed again.

Ten minutes after that, Hinata has Samui bent over on the bed as she fucking Samui like a wild animal in a mating season as Samui screams out "Damn Please Stop I am begging you, please stop." her ass jiggles against Hinata's hips as Hinata thrust into Samui's pussy more.

As Hinata says "fuck I'm going to cum." and Samui's eyes widen "W-Wait n-not inside Not in-" she is cut off she screams as she feels Hinata just cum inside of Samui's pussy and filling up her womb with it as Hinata screams long with Samui.

2 hours later

Hallway of the house

Samui is running away from Hinata but in a cheerful way as she says "come and get me baby~~" Hinata chase Samui and says "Get back here you Busty Kumo babe, you are mine to get back in my arms now," Samui stops and looks back as she does of what Hinata says as she jumps into Hinata's arms, as their in each other's arms as they begin making out as their moan upon the kiss.

As it turns out, Samui had given in to Hinata as she realizes that Hinata is way better then what's her name, She is impaled on to the cock she loves and that is Hinata's cock from now on, their break the kiss as Hinata licks Samui's neck a bit which the blonde busty Kumo moans upon that as Hinata asks "where do you want to do it?" as she rubs her nose against Samui's, Samui thinks and says "The office of the Hokage in the house~."

Hinata says "oh~ let me ask Kushina if she's all right with it" Right on Que Kushina comes into the room as she says "I'm all right with it since My husband barely uses it, but I do keep it clean, so follow me" as she makes her way, They follow or Hinata has Samui over her shoulder and gives her ass a good swat making Samui moan then giggles then their kissing each other as well as Kushina is thinking 'seem like baby made Samui her's, as she did with me' as their making way down.

Until their arrived at the office of the hokage, both Hinata and Samui went in but Hinata stops and kisses Kushina as she says "thank you Kushina~ for this, Shadow clone jutsu" as she makes a clone of herself as Kushina says "Oh you are too kind baby." and the clone takes Kushina over her shoulder as both make their way to use a different room.

As Hinata closes the door as she turns and sees, Samui who bends over the desk as she is shaking her backside as she says "please hurry baby~~ my soaking wet pussy misses your cock~~."

Hinata smirks and appears behind Samui and thrusts right into her pussy making her scream happily as she says "Baby's cock. The cock that stole me from what's her name."

Samui then moans as Hinata smacked her ass leaving a red hand print as Hinata thrust her cock into her busty Kumo woman more as Samui screams for each thrust she feels that the Hyuga girl makes.

Hinata is enjoying her new busty bitch that she is fucking right now, and she is glad she forgot her ex-girlfriend soon, as she fucks Samui then before.

A bit later

Hinata is sitting on the chair as she's seeing Samui bouncing onto her cock as she's on Hinata's lap as the Hyuga girl says "Yes more bounce me on your cock more Baby!" as Samui scream out "Yes I will baby because I love having sex with you. You last way longer than all of my past lovers."

Hinata smirks and asks "And when it is time to have my kids?" as she sees Samui bounces onto Hinata's cock more as she answers "I will gladly have them." as her tongue is hanging out of her mouth.

Hinata then gets Samui into full Nelson, and she is enjoying Samui's pussy "good!" says Hinata as she thrust her cock into Samui's pussy even more than before as Samui screams more as she is losing it badly.

This went for 40 minutes as Hinata cums deep inside of Samui's pussy with Samui scream upon that as do Hinata as their scream together.

After that, Hinata and Samui are kneeling on the floor as the two are making out intensely as their moaning upon the kiss, then there have their tongues licking each other then Hinata sucks onto Samui's tongue, Hinata stops and goes back kissing Samui as the Blonde Kumo Woman kisses again as the two moaning while blushing.

Their break off the kiss as Hinata says while starts fondling Samui's tits "tell me, have you ever fuck in the ass before?", Samui is moaning loudly while blushing as she says "n-no I-I h-haven't b-baby."

Hinata then purrs into Samui's ear making her blush more "Then how about you let your baby be the first to fuck you there" says Hinata as she lightly licks Samui's ear which the blonde busty Kumo moans upon that "P-Please b-baby f-fuck m-my a-ass," Hinata smirks upon that.

Within a few secs as Samui is on all fours with her eyes closed, Hinata is behind and grabs Samui's ass cheek and sees just how soft and firm there are as well how her hands sink into them as well know how that it's shape of a heart, "Oh my you have men staring at your breasts, but you have a wonderful ass that I will love to watch bounce as you walk by and as you bounce on my cock" as she starts fondling Samui's ass which makes the Kumo blonde woman moans upon that.

Then Hinata has her tip at Samui's backdoor and slowly pushes into to her ass with Samui moaning yet screaming as her bites onto her finger lightly as it's too much for her take as she moans/scream out "b-baby y-y-your massive rod is too gigantic my ass to take." as she felt each itch of Hinata's cock moving inside of her ass.

Hinata keeps going slowly while thinking of how Kushina and her clone are doing.

Meanwhile at the living room.

Hinata's clone is having her way with Kushina's as their going at it like crazy on the couch as Kushina screams out "Yes Baby please fuck me more please keep fucking this cheating uzu slut" as she bouncing on The clone's cock with her breasts on the clone of Hinata's face as the clone has her arms wrap around Kushina's sides as their keep it more.

Back with Hinata and Samui

The office is now filled with screams as Hinata is having her way with Samui's ass as she bucking her hips to the extreme as she slamming her cock into Samui's ass with no mercy of anything as Samui never screams before as both are sweating beyond belief as Samui screams out " Oh shit Yes fuck my ass baby shape it to take your cock only please Baby" her eyes have hearts and as do Hinata as their lost themselves to the lust that their made together.

A few hours later, at Kushina's bedroom.

Hinata is sitting on the bed as her cock is being lick by her two lovely woman of her harem as she says while moaning "lick the cock that you two horny bitches love so much" They keep at it and don't stop, and Kushina is not caring that she is cheating on Minato in their marriage bed and the same goes for Samui who could no longer remember whom she was dating before Hinata fuck her brains out.

Hinata is smirking as they are her women now and is enjoying this as she sees Kushina sucks Hinata's cock a bit then letting Samui sucks it then both went back licking Hinata's cock, "now then, whom do I fuck first? I can't simply decide unless one of you could tell me why?"

They don't answer they are enjoying the taste of Hinata's cock, and the Hyuga girl sighs as she sees this.

A few minutes later

Both Samui and Kushina laying on their sides while holding onto each other as Hinata thrust her cock between their pussies while holding Samui's right leg and Kushina's left leg. They are moaning until Samui kisses Kushina right on the lips, which a sight makes Hinata's cock become harder than before as she thrust her cock between their more as the two kissing each more.

Hinata is enjoying having both pussies rubbing her cock as she thinks that she can't wait to fuck Samui in front of Sakura, but for now she's going to enjoy this.

Hinata then feels like that she is going to cum "Get ready girls I am going to cum!" as she cums and sprays on both Kushina and Samui's bodies and under breasts with her cum as their feel the hyuga girls sperm on them as some of it got onto their mouths as both Red hair Uzumaki woman and blonde Kumo woman cum as well as they scream out "Please Baby keep us with you forever" as Hinata pick them and kisses both of them.

Lemon over

3 Weeks later

Somewhere at the land of wave

Hinata is heading over to called the Wave village as her mission, while she's walking she's thinking back a week ago when Sakura came back from the mission and appeared at Samui's hotel room which she found a surprise there, Sakura saw Samui being fucked by Hinata in full nelson and hears Samui calling Hinata baby. It seems Sakura broke that day as her girlfriend was stolen from her and fucked infront of her.

Many had, but mostly about how Sakura very much couldn't satisfaction Samui's needs since she had to seek someone else to have sex with after all, and what's more, Sakura didn't see who it was that Samui was having sex with, but in the end, Hinata wasn't to blame and get away with it.

Hinata smirked at that and thought 'Good that howler is now without anyone again but for now, let's back onto the mission at hand which is' she pick out the mission scroll as she sees the name of the person as it's Tsunami, who made the request along with of what it says to 'send anyone to meet me for further info at the River on certain days' Hinata then arrives at the river but before she could make another step, she notices someone washing herself at the river as Hinata sees.

A woman, a mature one, with hot body with Double J breasts as her ass is seemed more prominent, and she has long back hair, what Hinata doesn't know that she's staring at Tsunami, and Tsunami does not know that she has a watcher who has some plans as Hinata is thinking 'oh mama~~ seem like I'm going some fun before I meet up with my client, better show myself before I fuck her brains' as she steps out the shadows as she says "hello there!"

Tsunami is shocked that she turns around and covers herself as best as she can as she says "w-who are you! W-what do you want!" as she is blushing badly as Hinata says "oh sorry, I'm Hinata Hyuga, I'm from Konoha and I'm here on a mission from one Tsunami but before I go meet this person I would like-" she gets cut off by Tsunami.

"Oh, that's me! Moreover, that means someone, by meaning you, finally accept my mission?" says Tsunami as she whispers low that Hinata couldn't hear it "well, I never thought a woman would take it but I did put anyone on it" Tsunami whispers to herself with Hinata confused as well thinking that she would never guess that she would have found her client without try, as Tsunami says "come here so that I could provide info of the full details of the mission" as she still naked and not bothering to put anything on, Hinata nods and walks up to her.

After a few minutes of explaining, Hinata says "You want to have sex! That's your request?" as she never thought someone would do that as Tsunami nods upon that as she says "the reason why is because I need relief. I clean and look after my son and my elderly father every single day! I don't have time for myself anymore."

Hinata then strips her jacket first and says "If that is what you wish then I will give it to you." as Tsunami says "w-well t-to tell the truth, I was hoping for a man, c-cause y-you know" as she blushing cause she has never done it with another woman before, Then Hinata drops her pants down, and Tsunami sees Hinata's cock and is shocked about it as it fully hard and ready to go.

20 minutes later

Lemon starts

Hinata is moaning like crazy because the Hyuga girl is getting a blowjob by Tsunami who just couldn't take it anymore of not having sex and will do it with a futa since Hinata has the biggest cock ever and what's more, their doing it the shallow part of the river, Hinata is enjoying this "Damn are you sure you have not had sex in a long time because you are very good at this" as she moaning more as she feels Tsunami sucking her cock more than before.

As Tsunami is thinking 'such gigantic cock~~ it tastes so good~~ the taste of a futa cock~~' as she is sucking it even more than before then she takes out it of her mouth than starts licking the sides of it with Hinata moaning more.

"That is it my sexy milf keep licking my cock," says Hinata as she moaning as Tsunami says in between licks "do you know what 69 is?" as she looking at Hinata

Hinata smirks and says "Oh yes I do" as Tsunami smiles upon that as she believed that she was doing it with a virgin futa.

Shortly after that, both Hinata and Tsunami are in the 69 positions with the wave milf on top of Hinata as she licking her cock more while Hinata is eating her pussy as she sees just how insanely wet she is, Tsunami is thinking now 'Oh she is no virgin at all she knows what she is doing ohhh~~~ cause she's unbelievably good with her tongue~~' while Hinata thinking is doing 'I have to say, having sex with milfs, housewives or someone's girlfriends are my favorite kind of woman, but I do want to have sex with a simple one though' as both of them keep it more.

Then thirty minutes later they both cum as Tsunami gets a mouth full of Hinata's sperm as Hinata gets her face covered in of Tsunami's juice, after a few minutes Tsunami and Hinata get out of the sixty-nine position as Tsunami still has Hinata's sperm in her mouth, and she's savoring the taste of it which is rich and sweet which she loves very much as she thinking 'Sweet Kami she has so much cum she might get me pregnant like nothing! I think I just creamed myself again' as she swallows Hinata's sperm.

Then next thing the Wave Milf knew, she gets tacker by Hinata as the two falls into the water thus getting wet by it and Hinata is on top of Tsunami with her cock against the milf's pussy as she says "ready for the next part?"

Tsunami nods and Hinata thrusts right into her pussy, but then Tsunami says "b-but wait, w-won't you get me pregnant with that cock of yours? A-and do you have at last p-protection?" Hinata giggles and says "I already used the protection jutsu. So you will not get pregnant today, but maybe in the future, you will be but for now" she gets the tip of her cock and thrust into Tsunami's pussy roughly Tsunami screams like a slutty milf as Hinata did it as she says "oh kmai. Y-you a-are splitting me in half."

"To be fair it has been a long time since you had a man right?" says Hinata as she pushes all off of her cock deep inside of the milf's pussy, Tsunami screams knowing Hinata is telling the truth.

After that, Hinata begins getting wild with the wave Milf as she thrust her cock with no mercy with Tsunami screaming like crazy as she says "yes yes yes yes. Fuck me more. Thrust that gigantic cock of yours more."

Hinata keeps thrusting into Tsunami and is enjoying the milf's pussy and her screams that's full of luck as their having sex in the waters of the rivel.

Then Hinata stops her thrusts, and leads down and kisses The Wave Milf, and both share a very heated kiss then they lick each other's tongue while moaning then went back kissing. Hinata then starts thrusting again while kissing Tsunami.

A bit later

Tsunami is lightly running through the forest that's near the river, as she stops at a tree with a smooth surface as she turns around and says while in a sexy pose, "Please stop I told you I am not going to marry you no matter what" as she sees Hinata as she comes up to Tsunami with her hands onto the tree with her cock against Tsunami's pussy as she says "To bad I want you and I will have you no matter what."

Tsunami says "n-no please H-Hinata, c-can we just talk?" as she still in a sexy pose, Hinata smirks and says "Not likely. You are going to be my woman" as she grabs onto Tsunami's breasts with Tsunami moans upon that.

Tsunami tries to get out of the hold while saying "N-No H-Hinata p-please" then she gets kissed by Hinata, once Hinata breaks off the kiss and Tsunami uses this change to push Hinata away lightly and runs away from her.

Hinata follows while thinking 'it's a good thing that I made a clone to look after our things while both of us have our fun~~.'

Hinata then catches up to Tsunami and tackles her to the ground and right away slams her cock into Tsunami's pussy with the milf scream out "N-No p-please stop" as she feels Hinata's thrust into her pussy as Hinata isn't listening to her.

Hinata keeps slamming her cock into Tsunami's pussy with the Wave Milf screaming more as she is going insane with lust as she screams out "s-stop p-please. I-if you cum in me. I will truly lose it."

Hinata smirks and says "Who is to say that is not what I want you to do!" as she thrust her cock three times harder than before and Tsunami screams louder than before.

After 12 minutes, Hinata is not showing any signs of stopping as she fucking Tsunami as the milf just losing it as with one more thrust the Hyuga girl makes, she screams as she cums deep inside of Tsunami as the Wave milf scream out as she cums as well "No. You are evil how could you be." as she is feeling so much of Hinata's cum flowing inside of her as Hinata has an 'evil' smirk as she says "oh evil enough to make you unfit to anyone but me~" as she lays over and kisses Tsunami deeply.

Tsunami still tries to fight as Hinata kisses her as the Hyuga girl starts fucking her again with Tsunami feeling it while kissed by Hinata.

A couple of hours later

Tsunami is moaning as Hinata is fucking her like no tomorrow as the milf from the wave has a silly fuck face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she is screaming in complete joy as she says while feeling hard thrusts by her one and only Hyuga lover "fuck me more. Fuck me with your gigantic cock you big cock futa."

Hinata smirks and says "As my lady wishes" as both of them are in the full nelson position as Hinata is on her feet as she fucking Tsunami with no mercy as she thrust her cock more and more into her new Milf, Hinata is enjoying that Tsunami is now hers alone.

And not only that, there had dropped the whole roleplay act since their enjoying each other way too much, then Hinata stops and she undo the full nelson and place Tsunami on the ground as tell take out her cock which the MIlf wines as she says "w-why are you taking out your cock lady Hyuga?" Hinata has a smirk and puts the tip at Tsunami's ass.

Which Tsunami gets her eyes widened as she says "n no! N-not there Lady Hyuga! I'm v-virgin there. P-please j-just fuck my pussy." then Hinata smacks Tsunami's ass as she says "but that's how I made all my woman fully mine, I take all their firsts, let it be pussies or anal."

Tsunami is nervous about all of this then she lets out a scream because Hinata is pushing her cock in which Hinata is both moaning and screams as she says "such tight ass. I can't tell which one is tighter! Your unused pussy or your soon to be a former virgin ass."

Tsunami has tears coming out of her eyes as she is screaming as she says "Not there please anywhere but my ass!" as she feeling more of Hinata's cock inside of her ass.

Tsunami's tears keep coming, and Hinata kisses her, as the Hyuga girl keeps pushing her cock in until her cock is in full inside of Tsunami's ass as both still kissing. Hinata has her hands on Tsunami's ass then Hinata breaks off the kiss as she starts fucking Tsunami's ass as the milf screams her heart out as she feels Hinata's cock moving inside of her ass as she screams out "Oh you're tearing my ass apart."

Hinata smirks as she fucks Tsunami's ass like a bull in mating season, as their fuck more in the forest nonstop until.

Lemon over

Nightfull

Tsunami is limping back home with Hinata next to her as says "your an animal Hinata and thank you~" as she looking at Hinata as the Hyuga girl uses her chakra to heal Tsunami a bit, it's the last she could do since she did fuck her hard, as Hinata says "You can come and live with me in Konoha, think about it, every day, getting fucked by me~"

Tsunami hears this and thinking about it as she imagined it, she sees every position that both of them could do as she blushing badly, "M-Maybe I-I will b-but I have a son..who's a teenager a-and there's my father..w-who could look after my son until he's old enough to look after himself…" says Tsunami as she's now really thinking about it.

Within a bit, there arrived at Tsunami's home and both of them say their byes for now as Tsunami will let Hinata know though latter of her deciding, Hinata nods to that as she heads off or would have since it's dark and doesn't want to bother Tsunami to ask if she could stay the night, so she's going toward an Inn.

Hinata reaches the inn and gets a room, as she walks up the stairs, but then she bumps into someone, With red hair and she feels so very soft Triple K breasts as Hinata back away as she sees woman with a very curvy body as she wearing a red dress which covering her Triple K breasts and she sees just big and plump her ass is and what's more, is her lips, their so kissable, Hinata just wants to kiss her right now but she snaps out of it when she hears.

"Oh my I am so sorry about that," says the woman whom voice sounds so smooth, it gives Hinata a hard on right now as she says "n-no! It's my fault! I-I wasn't looking."

The woman giggles and says "Yeah I know how that feels a lot on your mind" as she smirks as she says "how about it be bygones if we share a drink hmm?" Hinata nods to that.

"Hinata and you are?" Hinata asked as the woman says "I'm Jessica Rabbit", and like that both of them went down to the small bar and their got themselves a couple of drinks, from their, Hinata and Jessica exchange a small talks as Hinata founds out that Jessica ,the redhead hottie, is once a married woman and now window for five years now as her husband kinda well laugh himself to death, Hinata doesn't understand how but it happens as it turns out that her husband had a jutsu placed him that makes its targets non stop laughing until he can no longer could, thus ending up dead.

Hinata shakes her head "That was a dumb way to go really" as Jessica says "but that what he wanted to go out, die laughing, oh he always makes me laugh."

Hinata nods and asks "So what do you do nowadays?" as Jessica answers as she stirred her to drink a bit "now, I begin dating again, but I was stood up" Hinata looks her like she is crazy "Whom the hell in their right mind would stand you up?"

Jessica says "to be honest, I don't think as it was a blind date that was set for me, but as you can see no one come, now I told you about my life, why not tell me your Sweety?"

Hinata nods and told her about her life and her hard childhood as the elders were assholes really, but that ended when she becomes a ninja and put down their elders in their place and so on, and she just finished with a mission just now.

Jessica asks "So what was your mission" as Hinata says "well I can't tell you much cause" as she lays in and whispers into Jessica's ear, Jessica blushes bright red then says "so, you had sex with that old builder's daughter? As in yuri sex?"

Hinata has a smile and says "Maybe" as Jessica asks "what do you mean maybe? The only thing for you to say that if you a-...are you one?"

Hinata smirks and says "let's take this to my room shall we?" as Jessica blushing and says "very well, I would like to see it myself." as both Hinata and Jessica went to Hinata's room.

Half an hour later

Lemon starts

There are clothes of both Hinata and Jessica as well bras and panties are scattered around the floor of the room as there are loud moanings in the place, all is coming from.

Jessica is moaning as Hinata has her breasts and is rubbing her cock against Jessica's pussy as she says while both of them are on the bed "how can you be so good~~ oh kami~~~ y-your m-making me cum H-Hinata~~."

Hinata smirks and says "You are not the first woman I have fucked and you will not be the last. Though I think you are no longer looking for someone anymore" as she keeps foundling Jessica's breasts more and rubbing her cock against Jessica's pussy.

Jessica moaning more as she thinking 'I n-never thought that a futa w-would h-have a cock t-that g-gigantic" as she feels Hinata licking her neck and Hinata is thinking 'Damn this widow is one sexy woman, and she will be mine~' as she licking more of Jessica's neck while foundling the red hair woman's breasts and rubbing Jessica's pussy with her cock as there's much juice then Hinata stops licking and asks.

"Jessica, do you want me in you?" Hinata asked as she keeps doing fondling and rubbing her as Jessica moaning more as she is blushing badly as she says "I I-I" as Hinata waiting for her answer.

Fifteen minutes later

Hinata is fucking Jessica in missionary position "Oh fuck Hinata you're tearing my pussy apart making it for your cock only!" as she has tears running down her eyes as she's not used to Hinata's size of her cock as Hinata moaning as she feels just now tight it is as she thrust into Jessica's pussy rough like moreover, Hinata says "I love this pussy I plan to make it mine and mine alone after I have my way with it." as she thrust into Jessica rougher than before and Jessica is screaming more with her breasts bouncing like crazy as she holding onto the bed sheets.

Hinata lays in and kisses Jessica on the lips, which the kiss itself is a wild one as their licking each other's tongues, Then Hinata dominates Jessica's tongue as she thrust her cock more into her new red hair hottie. Jessica is moaning in happiness as they keep kissing.

A bit after that, Hinata has Jessica on her lap with Jessica screaming out as she is bouncing on Hinata's cock "Oh fuck you are so fucking good at this honey." as she bouncing onto Hinata's cock even as Hinata is moaning like crazy as she answers "oh I know! Also, fuck. Your pussy is too tight! I love it."

Hinata increases her speed making Jessica scream more as the red hair hottie losing it badly, Hinata places onto Jessica's ass which the Hyuga girl feels how big and soft Jessica's ass, Hinata loves the feel of that plush ass as Jessica screams more as her pussy gets more thrust by her new lover.

An hour later

"Sister stop this at once," says Jessica as she is backing up against the wall as Hinata coming up to her "but big sis, how can I? When your too damn sexy and your body just begging to be touched~."

Jessica then threats "Then I will tell mother who will disown you for this" as she said that, Hinata grabs Jessica's breasts, making Jessica moans upon that as Hinata says "oh~ you mean the same one that I fucked her brains out last night?"

"W-What y-you f-fucked m-mother?" asked a shocked Jessica as she thinking 'with the lust she has, I bet she really did fuck her mother' as Hinata says "like you big sis, mama is too hot to pass up, plus papa doesn't touch her anymore, and you don't have anyone in your life, so I think I will take you for myself~" say Hinata as she pushes Jessica onto the bed and the red hair hottie says as she trying to get away from Hinata "No stop this right now I am seeing someone!" but Hinata grabs onto Jessica's legs and adjust her cock against 'her sister's' pussy and thrust it into her as the Hyuga girl says "Not anymore you will be mine!"

With Jessica screams out "no." as her ass jiggles as it hitting against Hinata as the 'little sister' is having her way with her 'big sister', Hinata is moaning and says "Oh you are tight just how I like them" as she thrust her cock into Jessica's pussy rough like as their shaking the bed hard.

"No Stop this now I was planning a date night with my boyfriend" screamed Jessica as Hinata says "then you better forget it, big sis! Cause your mine all night long." as she fucking Jessica more as there's an aura of lust building up between them as Jessica is slowly going crazy with lust. Jessica shouts "No.," but Hinata is not listening at all.

A bit after that, Hinata has Jessica on all fours, and she still has her way with Jessica with The red hair woman screams out "Stop this Please what about the one you have a crush on!" and Hinata says as she thrust into Jessica's pussy more "oh I am! Moreover, it's your, my big busty sis."

Jessica's eyes widen "N-NO!" hoping someone can come a save her from Hinata as her arms give up on her as she upper half laying down while her lower half is still upward as Hinata thrust into Jessica's pussy even more than before as Jessica screams and is telling her boyfriend that she is sorry in her mind as there are loud sounds of skin hitting against skin, Hinata is loving the feel and then bends forward and grabs Jessica's breasts as she licks her 'sister's' ear as Jessica losing it more than before.

An hour later

Jessica is being bounced on Hinata's cock and says "More little sis more. Fuck your big sister with your gigantic cock." as she is screaming happily as Hinata is smirking as she is thinking 'oh how I love roleplaying sex~' Hinata gives it to Jessica more.

After that, Hinata has Jessica bend over the bed as she has the tip of her cock rubbing against Jessica's virgin asshole as the Hyuga girl says "I never thought my hot ass big sister never had anal sex before~ I mean with an ass this big and soft after all~~."

"P-Please b-be gentle little sis, y-your cock will r-rip m-me i-in half" says Jessica as she blushing badly, Hinata then slowly puts her cock into Jessica's ass and the red hair woman starts screaming as she feels Hinata's cock moving inside of her ass as Hinata says "ohh~~~ y your ass is so tight big sis! I can't wait to make it remember my co-"

The Door Opens, and Tsunami comes in as both Hinata and Jessica see her as both realize that their forget to lock the door as Tsunami is blushing badly as she is thinking 'oh no! I come in a bad time!' as she about to say something, Hinata gets an idea and hoping that Tsunami will get it "oh mama~ I'm so glad you could join me and big sis~~."

Tsunami first gets a bit lost, but then she realizes it right away as she says "oh my lovely daughters~ who said you could start without me~~."

Hinata smirks and says "Well you were busy with other things so I thought I could get big sis here to become like you and just have you both to myself" as both of them see Tsunami closing the door and locking it as she walks up to them and removing her clothes and dropping them on the floor as she joins them in bed.

10 minutes later

, Also, she hears "Oh my daughter is bigger than her mother. Now it seems my eldest is a naughty girl" as she starts moanig loudly as she's on Hinata's face and Jessica on Hinata's cock as both are losing it badly with Hinata thinking 'greatest night ever! I'm fucking two sexy and hot woman!'

Hinata squeezes Tsunami's ass making her moan as she is eating out of Tsunami's pussy while thrusting her cock into Jessica without any mercy as both women are losing it badly as their thinking the same thing 'she's too good. S she making me cum." as both Tsunami and Jessica cum at the same time as do Hinata as she is filling up Jessica with her cum.

A bit after

Jessica is moaning badly as her cum filled pussy is getting licked by Tsunami while getting fucked by Hinata as all three are sweating a lot as they lost themselves to the lust, "That is it mother lick your slutty eldest pussy" as Jessica moaning loudly as Jessica fondling her breasts as it too much for her as Hinata is thrusting her cock into Tsunami's pussy like a beast in heat as she says in mix of moans and screams "take it, mama,! Take all of my cock in your pussy."

Hinata is almost ready to cum, and Tsunami is licking Jessica's pussy more as she is moaning/screaming lightly as both Tsunami and Jessica are thinking 'this is our lives now. OH, this is going to be a pleasurable life' as their keep going for more as Hinata lets out a roar as she cums inside of Tsunami's pussy as Tsunami makes Jessica cum, as well as all three of them, scream out. "I'm cumming!" Shouts all three.

It lasted for 10 minutes, once their stop cumming, Hinata takes out her cock from Tsunami's pussy with sperm spurts out of there as all three are breathing hard as Hinata says "t-that was amazing~~."

"Damn right it was." Says both Tsunami and Jessica as both see that Hinata is still very hard as both say "h how c can you b be s so hard?"

"I happen to know two Uzumaki women who can last a long time from sex which why I can go on for way more," says Hinata as both women are blushing badly.

Two days later

Lemon over

Hinata wipes her forehead as she looks at both Tsunami and Jessica as both they both have fucked silly looks on their faces and stomachs full of Semen as she says "I fuck them real good~ and I guess I will join since I'm bit sleepy so I will rest up before heading back home with there two" as she lays in between them and holds them close to her as all three as Hinata went to sleep.

—

 ***time friezes***

 **D: that will be folks! So also before you ask, yes Jessica is from who frame the bunny dude... I forget the name, anyway now that Hinata added more woman to her ever-growing harem of a sexy woman, so stay in for future chapters but when? I have done.**

 ***A gateway opens, and you hear "Jessica Rabbit from who framed Roger Rabbit!"***

 **D:thank you blaze!...wait…..**

 ***A hand reaches out and grabs Dealt dragging him into the Gateway with him screaming "bye!" the gateway closes then vanishes***

 ***as a sign appeared as it says*  
**

 **Sign: favorited if you are and leave a review of your thoughts as flames are no longer welcome as there will be pulled out and removed.**

—


	5. Chapter 5

—

 **D:*walks out of the gateway* yo, guys welcome chapter 5 of Futa life of a Hyuga girl, last time Hinata met and fuck Mito as well stealing Samui from Sakura as well went on a mission which she founds out that she had sex with Tsunami follow by a meeting with Jessica Rabbit, so what's going to happen next?**

 **D:who's to say for now, let's start it out! As I don't own anything but Ocs that may or may not appear, enjoy-...I sense someone here besides Blaze.**

 **K:hey.**

 **D:Anwe? How do you get here? *had left behind a gateway open as it leads here***

 **K:oh I just got off the phone with my asshole attorney and saw a portal and decided to walk in cause I thought it would lead me to a trashy Isekai anime where the MC is boring and OP as fuck and gets a woman without even trying and I could just screw with assholes.**

 **D:you do know this is The Futa life of a Hyuga girl, not this Isekai anime you are talking which you will have to tell me what it is since I barely watch anime these days.**

 **K: really I love futa life can I help?, also what I just said describes a handful of anime**

 **D:sure you can help and I see, anyway enjoy everyone!**

—

 **The Futa Life of A Hyuga Girl**

 **Chapter 5**

It's been a few days since Hinata returned from the Wave as well her mission, and not only that she had returned with Tsunami and Jessica, so what is the Hyuga girl doing right now?

Hyuga Mansion

Hinata's room

Lemon starts

Hinata has her way with her Mother Hitomi who is screaming like she's in heat as both Hyugas are in missionary position as Hinata says as covered in sweat "that's it! Take my fat cock in your pussy Kaa-san!" as she fucking Hitomi more while holding her legs in a 'V' like position as Hitomi screaming more with her breasts bouncing like crazy as she says "your so good Hinata. I love having sex with you even if you are real or a clone." as she feels Hinata's cock thrust into her more.

As Hinata says "well it's a good thing that I made several of very strong and long lasting clones to handle my day! Which means you have me all day long! Another one of my clones will go fuck Mikoto whom I bet wants my cock as well!" as she lifts Hitomi and kisses her as Hitomi kisses back as both mother and daughter kissing each deeply.

Meanwhile at Namikaze/Uzumaki house

Kushina and another one of Hinata's clones are doing it in the master bedroom with the red hair Uzumaki woman on her knees as she is sucking The clone's cock deeply while the moaning loudly.

As Hinata's clone says "oh~~ that's it~~ suck that cock~~ after all" she looks at her right and sees a passed out Mito and Jessica as both of them are twitching as their pussies are leaking out gallons upon gallons of sperm as they have silly fuck faces on them, then looks at Kushina who is sucking her cock more.

Meanwhile at The Uchiha House

Bedroom

Mikoto is screaming her heart out as she getting through anal sex with the other clone of Hinata as she having her way with Mikoto's ass like there's no tomorrow as The 2nd clone is using Mikoto's arms as pullers as he thrust her cock hard into Mikoto's ass as the Uchiha milf screaming more as she losing it badly.

Back at Hinata's room

Hitomi is bend over the bed as her daughter is thrust her cock into her pussy as Hinata is behind her with Hitomi screaming louder by the sec as she losing it badly as Hinata is thinking 'I know for sure two or three of my clones are having their fun, but I wonder what the 3rd one is doing? Oh well! I won't have to fun with Kaa-san then think about it' as she fucks her mother more.

Hitomi screams more as she feels more of Hinata's cock thrust inside of her as she bites onto the bed sheet as she is losing her mind badly as her breasts are bounce against the bed, then Hinata lifts her up and kisses her deeply.

Meanwhile at Kushina's bedroom

Kushina and the clone are making out deeply as Kushina is rubbing the cock with her hand as the two just love kissing each other as their break the kiss and Kushina says "hurry baby~~ stove this cock in me~~ I can't wait any more~~" as the clone smirks as she pushes Kushina onto the bed and right away slams her cock into the Uzumaki woman's pussy, Kushina screams on the spot.

Hinata's clone thrust her cock deep into her Uzumaki lover as Kushina screaming as she losing it badly.

While at Uchiha house

As the 2nd clone of Hinata cums balls deep inside of Mikoto's ass as Mikoto screams with all her heart as her eyes are rolling upward as she cums as well as the clone of the Hyuga girl smirks as she takes out her cock and tells Mikoto to lick it clean as her cock is covered of its sperm as Mikoto takes a few secs to catch her breath as she gets on her knees and starts licking the clone's cock.

Back with Hinata and Hitomi

Hitomi is bouncing on Hinata's cock as she is screaming like crazy as Hinata has her arms wrap around her mother's sides as she is thinking 'I wonder what my last clone is doing?'

Lemon over

Somewhere at Konoha

As the 4th and last clone of Hinata are walking around Konoha as she just finished off today's things, taking a mission, which was an easy one, had eaten launch and now, she's rightfully bored out of her mind.

She was walking down the street when she saw something that made her dick as hard as ever under her pants.

Not too far away from her was a woman who was as sexy as hell. The woman has medium length hair blonde hair that goes down to her chin with piercing blue eyes as she wearing a tight black shirt with long striped, white sleeves as well a sleeveless light blue jacket with a blue skirt and long stockings that cover her long thick legs, what's more, she not only sexy looking, she's has a great figure with triple J breasts that were stretching out her shirt.

Due to her appearance, Hinata thinks this woman might be Samui's sister or something, so without a sec, though, she comes up to her and says, "hello! Are you new here?" as she comes up to the blond haired woman.

"Do I know you?" the woman said in a bored and slightly annoyed voice. Hinata then says "Sorry If I'm bothering, I'm just wondering if you are new to Konoha, that's all and maybe I can show you around Konoha" as she smiles, the woman sighs and looks at her side while playing a bit of her hair as she says "sorry for my tone, it's just that yes I'm new here and I'm was really annoyed by this guy who smells a lot like a dog's piss as he was hitting on me, so in the end I knock him very far away from me."

Hinata looks at her and says, "Was he wearing a black jacket? Red fang like marks on his cheeks?"

"Yeah, what was that loser's name?" the blonde woman asked out of curiosity. "Oh that's just Kiba he's just a dumbass who always tries to act like he's top dog but in reality he's just a loser, he even tried to hit on me a bunch before, but I'm not into guys though" said Hinata and that's when the blond woman heard that part, it caught her attention as she says.

"Oh? May I ask why?" ask the blonde woman as she's more curious now, Hinata is thinking 'got ya' as she answers the blonde woman "since I always prefer girls and older woman, but I don't like flat chested ones though, so what's your name anyway?" the blonde woman says "I don't really have a name, but I always been called 18, strange I know, and the reason is something I don't really tell somebody I just met" said the woman now named 18.

Hinata says "so how about we got to know each other over drinks then?" as she smiles a bit as 18 smiles as well as she says "Sure I don't mind," 18 said cooly

So the Hinata clone and 18 were making their way down the street when out of the nearby corner came someone who almost made Hinata cum under her pants.

A woman with blue hair stood in front of them as she is wearing a red shirt that's only covering her breasts which are Double J breasts stopping at her midriff with short white shorts and she looks as sexy as 18. The blue hair woman says, "there you are 18! Why did you leave me behind?".

"Sorry Bulma you were taking too long, I didn't want to stand around watching you window shop." 18 says nonchalantly to the now identified Bulma. The Hinata clone meanwhile is thinking 'not only 18 is hot, but she also has a hot friend! Ooh, I can't wait to have them in bed~.'

"Hey there I'm Hinata, me and 18 were just about to go for drinks would you like to come with us?" Bulma blinked owlishly for about a second but replied "Sure I'd love to!" seemingly pleased by the young girl's polite attitude

So they all went for a few light drinks before 18 decided it was time for her and Bulma to head to there hotel. Hinata asks if she can walk with them to there room and they don't see anything with that. Then Hinata says, "so tell me," she notices that they're a bit drunk, "what brings you two here at Konoha?" Bulma answers "Oh we are just traveling around seeing looking for a place called home since I left my folk's home as their unstop trying to set me up to some guy to marry, don't much about 18's reason though."

As they get inside the room 18 and Bulma get on the bed Bulma says "Thanks for treating us to-" she stops as Hinata's clone drops her pants showing the busty woman her erect 20-inch monster cock.

Lemon starts

Both 18 and Bulma are shock to see that Hinata is, in fact, a futa and her cock is a monster as both say "y your a-a futa?" as 18 is thinking 'this makes so much sense when she said that she likes girls and older woman' Bulma meanwhile is thinking 'Oh my god how the hell did she get a cock that big?!' as Hinata says "oh I know what you two are thinking, how do I have this cock this big?" as she tells her reasons after both heard it, 18 and Bulma are thinking 'she got it like that in order get in bed with her village leader's wife.'

Then Hinata says "now then, which one of you should I fuck first?" as she takes off her jacket as both women see that there's some cum on Hinata's cock as they don't know what to say, so Hinata choices for them and pounces on Bulma.

5 minutes later

18 is watching Hinata getting her cock suck by Bulma as Hinata is moaning loudly with a blush on her as she says "your mouth feels so warm and tight~~" as Bulma is on her knees with her clothes gone as she sucking Hinata's cock as she looks up to her as her eyes are saying 'does this pleased yo?' as she makes incoherent noises.

However, Bulma is only taken less than half of Hinata's cock as Hinata thinking 'it's like she's a virgin.' Bulma is thinking 'Oh god this is the first penis I ever saw and it's huge I think I might suffocate on this thing!' as she is sucking more of Hinata's penis, the blue hair woman feels how big and thick Hyuga girl's cock is.

Then out of nowhere, Hinata lets out a loud moan as she says, "Ohh. I'm going to cum even though You didn't take all of my cocks! Moreover, I'm going to fix that!," when Bulma heard that as she eyes get wider as she feels Hinata's hands on her head as Bulma looks up to Hinata with her eyes saying or instead begging 'Oh GOD! Cum already, please! My throat is going to split in two!' However, it's too as Hinata thrust all of her cocks into Bulma's mouth and down her throat as Bulma's eyes become more comprehensive than before as she cum on the spot upon that as her thoughts are saying 'oh god. I can't breathe. S-she's too big.' as Hinata thrust her cock down Bulma's throat to cum deep inside of her mouth.

As Bulma has her hands on Hinata's hips as Hinata thrust her cock a few times until she lets out a soft roar as she cums inside of Bulma's mouth/throat, and Bulma cums as well she wetting the bed by her cum.

After a few secs, Hinata throws Bulma onto the bed with 18 watching them as Hinata grabs Bulma's legs and spread them with Bulma says "w-wait d-don't. I-I'm an a-a virgin." Hinata looks at her, and the word Virgin is echoing in her head as Bulma thinks that Hinata must have lost her guts but.

Hinata has a very feral smirk and says "Oh my a virgin I love fucking them and it seems I will be claiming yours right now!" as she slams her cock into Bulma's pussy with her screams out with her grinning onto her teeth as she screams out "NO not at once please you are trying to destroy my pussy" as she feels all of Hinata's cock inside of her pussy with blood flowing out of it along with the juices.

18 is in shock and starts fingering herself watching this while folding her left breasts as she is lightly moaning with a blush on her.

As Hinata making her thrusts go faster than before as Bulma's legs are slowly rising in the air with her screaming out "Please slow down. Y-your gigantic cock is ripping me in half. P-please." with her breasts bouncing against Hinata's as Hinata fucking Bulma harder as she says to her, "This pussy is so fucking tight, and I will shape it to my cock only!"

20 minutes later

Hinata has Bulma on her lap as the Hyuga girl has her hands on the blue hair woman's hips as she is made to bounce on Hinata's cock, Bulma screams out "I-I won't g-give y-you t-the satisfaction of you winning me over with your gigantic cock."

Hinata smirks and says, "You will in time belong to me and me alone" as she is making Bulma bounce onto her cock even more as their rocking the bed as their keep at it more.

18 is fingering herself even more as she thought that this is so hot as she sees Hinata cums inside of Bulma without warning with Bulma screams out, "No not inside you will get me pregnant! Please NO!" then her ass gets smacks by Hinata as she says "oh there's no worries, I put on a protecting jutsu on myself as I'm not ready for kids yet."

However, it does not help Bulma at all, and she screams more as she feels Hinata's cock thrust into her once again while the Hyuga girl's horse size cock is still cumming, Bulma's stomach is expanding with all the sperm being stuffed into her womb as Hinata catches Bulma's lips with her own as their kiss with Bulma thinking 'I-I will not give into Hinata! I won't.'

As the hours went by with Bulma getting fuck in all kinds of positions that Hinata gets her though as both of them are sweating significantly, Hinata now has her in full nelson with Bulma screams with her breasts bouncing more "I-I d-don't know h-how much I-I can h-hold off an against y-your s-sexual i-influence!" says Bulma and Hinata says "Just give in and become my woman along with many of my harem!" with her thrust her cock rougher than before with Bulma screams louder. Bulma starts to give into Hinata seeing her as her mistress, but she lost track of thought cause Hinata cums inside of Bulma's pussy once again, Bulma scream like a whore.

An hour later

Bulma is on all fours with Hinata behind her as she thrust into the blue hair woman's pussy like a bull in mating season, as Bulma screams out "p-please n-no more. I-I don't know how much more I can take." as she screams as the Hyuga girl thrust her cock more into Bulma's pussy as the juices from the blue hair woman's pussy as the juices flowing down on her legs as there's the loud sound of skin hitting against the skin.

Hinata fucks Bulma even more by bucking her hips to the max as she thrust her cock moving inside, while 18 fingering herself wildly as she about to cum but however, she felt a pair of hands on her as she sees other Hinata with a hard as steel cock, as the other Hinata says "ready to be fuck?" as she licks her lips with 18 looking at her as she is Hinata's clone as her cock is ready to go.

Meanwhile at Namikaze/Uzumaki house

Kushina's room

While Hinata's clone is thrust her cock deep inside of Kushina's ass as Kushina screams out with her eyes rolling upward as their in doggy style "fuck my ass. Your monster size cock is ripping my ass in two, and I love it." as the clone smirking as she left Kushina up and kisses her deeply.

the Clone says "damn right you my Uzumaki Lover!" as she slams her cock into Kushina's ass even so.

Meanwhile at Uchiha home

Kitchen

Another one of Hinata's clones has Mikoto on the table as the Uchiha Milf has her legs wrap around the Hyuga girl's clone's sides as she thrust her cock deeply into as Mikoto screams out "Yes More please fuck you Uchiha bitch more!" as her pussy is leaking out so much of its juices as the clone thrust her cock more into her.

At the Hyuga Mansion

Hinata's room

The real Hinata has her cock balls deep inside of her mother's pussy with her legs hanging in the air as the whole room has the smell of lust and sweat as Hitomi screams out "fuck your mama more baby girl!" as their doing it on the floor with Hinata fucking her mother more than before as she says "don't you know it, mother,! As I'm going to fuck you until your in a coma!" as she fucks Hitomi even more.

However, little did Hinata know as well Hitomi, someone is watching them and doesn't know of what to think of this as the person is looking through the crack of Hinata's cock.

Back at the Hotel

Bulma is on top of Hinata as she is made to ride her cock as next to them is another Hinata as she has 18 riding her as 18 is happily bouncing onto the clone's cock wildly as she screams non stop as she screams out "such a gigantic cock. I think I'm completely over man and another woman as I want only you." as Bulma screams more as she says "H-how d-did you b-break her so easy." as she is trying hold on of what little of sanity she has.

Hinata says to her as she is making Bulma bouncing onto her cock "simple! She has fallen for me, that's why!" as Hinata thrust her cock harder into Bulma's pussy as the clone says to 18 "come on! Bounce onto my cock even more you damn hot blonde."

"Yes, Hinata-sama." She bounces more onto Hinata's cock as the clone smirks more as she sees 18's gigantic breasts bouncing wildly.

A bit later

Both Bulma and 18 are on all fours with Bulma is still trying hold on but she's on her limit as 18 is screaming happily as both Hinata are enjoying this much, as their becking their hips as their moving faster as their cocks moving inside of their woman's pussies with Hinata one ask Hinata two "how 18's pussy? Cause I want a piece of her ass~~" as Hinata two answer "her pussy is wonderful! As for her ass", she smacks 18's ass cheek and 18 screams loudly upon that "just look at it, so plump and gigantic and fat~~ it is just begging to be fuck, just like Bulma's if you don't mind me fucking her that is~."

Hinata one says "oh I don't mind, after all, she's at her limit from resisting, and I think a good anal fuck will break her" as both of them fucking Bulma's and 18's pussies as both woman scream more.

Then both Hinata cums intensely into Bulma's and 18's pussies with both of them scream out "Oh god you're filling our wombs up so much" with 18 screaming in delight while Bulma is trying to hold on as she screams.

As both Hinata still filling up Bulma's and 18's insides with both women feeling it.

A bit later

18 is screaming like crazy as she on Hinata one's lap as her cock is thrust into 18's ass like there's no tomorrow with her screams out "Yes please more please Hinata fuck me into a horny cumdump please!" as Hinata one says "that's right! You damn slutty blonde. Fuck your ass is tight."

As for Bulma and Hinata two? Well, Hinata two is chasing after Bulma around the room as Bulma running around with her breasts bouncing for each step she takes as she says "n-no! N-no more!" as Hinata, one chases her as she says to her, "no way!"

As Bulma runs but that come to an end as she trips on her clothes and she falls on her front as she lands the floor as she unknowing get into position with her lower half toward Hinata two.

Before she could get up, she right away feels a pair of hands on her, she turn to see Hinata two behind with her cock ready to go as she says "This is it you will belong to me soon you naughty blue hair woman trying to run away from me" as she smirks as Bulma says "n-no." as she knows that once that monster cock enters her ass, her sanity will be gone.

Hinata then thrusts her cock into Bulma's ass, making her scream upon that as she screams out, "y-your cock is too gigantic for my ass." as Hinata one pushing in her cock.

While Hinata one and 18 are making out genuinely while the clone of Hinata is thrust her cock more into 18's ass then 18 breaks off the kiss as she screams with her breasts bouncing more as Hinata one pushes 18 onto her back and gets above her and slams down her cock into 18's ass which was too much as both of them scream as their cum together on the spot as both shout out "cumming!"

Back with Hinata one and Bulma, Hinata two is going wild with Bulma's ass as the blue hair woman screaming wildly as both of them are sweating a lot as Bulma scream out "fuck my ass more Hinata. Fuck all of my holes. As all of them are yours now." as Bulma has fuck silly face on her now with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and eyes upward.

Hinata two smirks as she fucks more of Bulma's ass as she makes her thrust rougher and harder than before, while Hinata two is laying on her back with 18 laying on her back against Hinata one's while Hinata two slamming her cock wildly into 18's ass with the blonde woman screams out "Yes Please Hinata more fuck this blonde slutty cumdump more!" as she feels more of Hinata's cock moving inside her ass wildly.

As she and her clone are going to have a good time as they went on for the rest of the time by fucking more.

Later at Hyuga mansion

Lemon over

Hinata lets out a deep sigh as she looks at her mother and the state she is, Her mother is bloated with so much cum, and she has a fucked Stupid look on her as well a smile of satisfaction, in all Hinata, says to herself that she did a number on her mother as she gets memories of her clones that were fucking Kushina and Mikoto as she smirks upon there minds then she says out loud "Ok I know you are watching come on out now" as she sees the door slides open.

As a girl who about a year younger than Hinata, with long dark brown hair with white eyes as her figure is almost the same as Hinata's and Hitomi with Double G breasts, as she wearing nothing but panties and a towel that's covering her breasts, as she is Hanabi, Hinata's little sister and Hitomi's youngest.

Hanabi says "h-how d-did you know s-sister?" as there are links of juices on the sides of her legs as her panties are very wet, Hinata smirks and says "Because I know you very well" as she gets up from her bed and walks up to Hanabi and places her breasts against Hanabi's.

"And not only that, I heard you moan," says Hinata as Hanabi blushing badly, as The Hyuga sisters stare at each other with Hanabi ask "w-what a-are you going to d-do?" with a blush on her as Hinata looks at her with a smirk "oh we will see~."

Lemon starts

30 minutes later

Hinata is moaning loudly as her cock is sucking her sister Hanabi as she says "suck the cock that I use to fuck our mother with~" as Hanabi is thinking 'she's so huge! H how can she have such massive rod!' as she is sucking Hinata's cock even more while Hanabi's pussy is getting more wetter by the sec.

"I never thought My sister would be sucking my cock so good~~" says Hinata as she placed her hand on Hanabi's head as she sucking the older Hyuga girl's cock more, Hanabi's thoughts are 'i-if she cums r-right I-I don't think I can drink it all.' as Hanabi hears Hinata moans out "I'm going to cum Hanabi! I hope you can drink it all" as Hinata cums on the spot and Hanabi gets her eyes wide open as she feels so much cum inside of her mouth as it going down her throat.

Hanabi chokes a bit on Hinata's cum as Hinata keeps cumming as the Older Hyuga girl has her tongue out as she loves this so much as Hanabi is thinking while trying to drink her big sister's cum 'i-it's too much! H-how can she cum so much.' Hanabi pulls back, and her face gets blast by the rest of Hinata's cum as it keeps unleashing a load of sperm while Hanabi has her mouth open with her eyes closed as she got covered in the sperm of her sister.

"Oh my look at my naughty little sister," says Hinata as Hanabi is feeling the warm sperm of Hinata as Hanabi declares "s-so m-much c-cum" Hinata smirks and says "I know it is, but it is time for your pussy" as Hanabi makes shallows sound as she is looking at Hinata.

20 minutes later

Hinata is fucking Hanabi in missionary position with Hinata hammering her pussy with dry up blood from Hanabi's pussy with Hanabi grabbing onto the blanket as she screams out "DAMN IT HINATA your to big!" as she's tearing as she screams louder by the sec as she feels Hinata's cock hammering into her former virgin pussy with Hinata says "You have a fucking tight pussy sister!"

As Hinata keeps fucking Hanabi in the missionary position as both Hyugas are sweating significantly, then Hinata kisses Hanabi deeply, Hanabi is trying not to give into Hinata.

A bit later, as Hinata and Hanabi are now in Doggystyle as Hinata thrust her cock into roughly into Hanabi's pussy with Hanabi screaming louder Hinata is happy hearing her sister scream like that as Hanabi's pussy is leaking out so many juices as the younger Hyuga girl screams out "NO please stop!" but Hinata isn't listening as Hinata watches Hanabi's ass jiggling for each time hit against Hinata's sides.

"Not until you are mine!" Said Hinata as she keeps fucking Hanabi as the younger Hyuga girl screaming more as she is losing her mind badly, as both sisters are sweating a lot.

An hour later

Hanabi is in full nelson as Hinata thrust her cock into her sister's pussy in a swift rate with Hanabi screaming out "Yes please Onee-sama fuck your slutty sister more" as her eyes are rolling upward as Hinata say "I'm planning to as I will put you into a sex coma as I did with our kaa-san!"

Hanabi is just screaming like a two dollar whore with Hinata's cock into Hanabi's pussy as lots and lot juices are coming out of her pussy.

20 minutes later

Hinata has Hanabi bent over on the bed and has her cock against Hanabi's ass, "P-Please n-not their o-onee-sama. My pussy wants you again" say Hanabi who has hearts in her eyes as she is shaking her ass as Hinata is thinking on that as she says "give me a good reason my dear sister before I decide to fuck your plump ass."

Hanabi had none as Hinata push her cock into Hanabi's ass as Hanabi says with heart in the ears "O-onee-sama." as both of them sweating more as Hinata pushing her cock in a while has her hands on Hanabi's ass and rub them Hanabi has tears in her eyes.

Then soon enough, Hinata begin fucking Hanabi's ass like wild bull, so much, that Hanabi's legs are rising as Hanabi screaming wildly as she shouts out "Please be gentle." as she screaming more with Hinata fucking her ass more and more as both of them sweating more as Hinata shouts out with her eyes closed "Never this ass is mine."

As the whole room is filled with screams by the two sisters as Hinata smacks onto Hanabi's ass cheek with Hanabi screams more, then Hinata grabs onto Hanabi's legs and lift her up and carry her while thrust into her legs as Hanabi scream out upon realize that she's being carried by Hinata "where are you taking me Onee-sama" as Hinata says "oh I'm just carrying you Hanabi" as she holding Hanabi by her legs while thrust into the Younger Hyuga girl's ass even more than Hinata kisses Hanabi and kisses back as she takes it as a form of comfort since she's going crazy with lust, Hanabi is enjoying being fucked as their now licking each other's tongues while kissing as Hinata carrying Hanabi while fucking her ass more.

Hanabi kindly breaks off the kiss with her touch against Hinata's as she screams out as she cums on the spot Hinata is not to far behind as Hanabi resume the kiss as Hinata thrust her cock into Hanabi's ass faster, faster until.

Hinata cums right into Hanabi's ass while kissing each other deeply.

After that, Hanabi screaming loudly as she's on top of Hinata's cock as Hinata watching Hanabi riding her cock as Hanabi screams out "Yes please fuck your slut more" as she completely lost herself to the lust as Hinata smirks as she fucking her sister more as she rises and kisses Hanabi while both of them wrap each other with their arms.

The Hyuga sisters keep at it for hours to come until the next night.

Lemon over

Two days later

Hinata was walking around the village when she saw a cart that looks like it belongs to royalty as she sees a guard opens the carted, what Hinata see next, makes her drop upon the sight as she considers.

A girl who seems couple years older with long pink hair as she wearing clothes that are showing her perfect hourglass body with super gigantic Triple K breasts and hips that making many turn their head, Hinata is saying her head 'I just found my next woman' as she hears the guard saying the woman's name which is "Shirahoshi-sama, follow us as we will leave you toward The Hokage" say the guard.

As Shirahoshi says as she talks in a shy voice, "O-okay," which the sound is something that turns Hinata very much as she is thinking 'Oh she will be a wonderful addition.'

Later at the Hokage Office

Minato is talking with Shirahoshi as he soon found out "so you want to live here?" says Minato as he sees the long pink hair girl nods, "but may I ask why a Daimyo's daughter want to live here?"

"My father wants me here to be safe. We have some rebels that are getting brave to attack my home" say Shirahoshi, Minato nods to that as he is now thinking then says "very well but first why I got someone to show you around Miss Shirahoshi, is that all right with you?" Shirahoshi nods to that as she doesn't mind as she would like to know the village after.

Then there's a knock with Minato saying 'enter' and he sees Hinata walking as she says "Lord Hokage is the- oh I'm sorry I didn't know that you were in a meeting" Minato waved it off as he says "it's no problem Hinata and in fact, your timing couldn't be more perfect cause we have to have someone exceptional moving in Konoha for unseeable future"

Hinata nods, and she asks, "Please follow me." Shirahoshi nods and gets up with her breasts bouncing which is something Hinata can't wait see under her clothing.

After a while of touring as Hinata takes Shirahoshi to the house of The Hokage and his wife, and Shirahoshi see that Hinata has the key to the house as she asks why she has one as Hinata answers that Kushina entrusted it to her, to clean the house in case both Minato and Kushina are busy/away, Shirahoshi nods as she understands as, in truth, Kushina give Hinata the key for whenever Hinata wants to have sex with or bring someone here for sex.

As their walk in, and see no one is around as Shirahoshi asks, "so where's the wife of the Hokage?" Hinata answer "I think she must be out" while in her mind 'more like getting her brains fuck by one of my clone' as she shows the house a bit until there appeared in a room that's empty as Hinata is standing behind her as Shirahoshi says "I guess that will be the end of our?" as she not noticing Hinata slowly reaching to her.

Before Shirahoshi knows it, Hinata grabs onto her by her chest as she lets out a loud 'eep.'

Meanwhile with Kushina

Lemon Starts

Kushina is in fact home, and she's in one of the guest rooms along with a clone of Hinata as their wild sex on the sex as their in Doggystyle as Kushina screaming loudly as she feels Hinata's cock hammering into her ass as The Hyuga girl screams out as both of them are covered so much sweat "Damn I love fucking this Uzu ass! Your Husband is too much of a pussy even to bend you over and fuck you like you should be fucked" with Uzumaki woman screams out "Yes he is a pussy for not fucking me like the Uzu slut I was meant to be I am glad you stole me from him baby" as she screamed even more but then.

Both of them hear a woman they hear from before, scream as their stop and one of them say while breathing hard "l-looks r-real me got herself a new one" as her cock is deep inside of Kushina's as the busty Uzumaki woman says "Who is this a new woman?" but then she went back screaming as the Hyuga girl resumes fucking her ass, "we will found out but for now, lets go back fucking!"

Hinata then thrusts wildly into Kushina'ass, making her scream out "Yes Baby more."

With The Real Hinata

Hinata has Shirahoshi on her knees as she looked at her cock and Shirahoshi is nervous as she says "w-why a-are you d-doing this?" as she can't believe to see such gigantic cock, Hinata smirks and says "I have always wanted to fuck a princess, and I am not about to let the chance just slip away from me" as she makes Shirahoshi open her mouth and thrust her gigantic cock into Shirahoshi and when she does, Hinata moans very loud.

She says while blushing so bad "ohhh~~~ this mouth feels amazing, it's almost good as Kushina's when I first had her suck my cock~~" Shirahoshi's eyes widen hearing that she is not the first that Hinata has gotten to do this as she still wearing her clothes, Hinata begins moving her cock into Shirashoshi's mouth as the pink hair princess moans.

Hinata then is slowly thrusting into Shirahoshi's mouth and is enjoying the warmth as Shirahoshi has her hands on Hinata's sides as she being mouth fuck by the Hyuga girl as she thrust her cock more into the pink hair princess, Hinata is enjoying Shirahoshi's mouth as she fucking it even more.

30 minutes later

Hinata is ready to cum "Get ready princess I am going to cum" as Shirahoshi is thinking 'no don't please' as she gives Hinata a look of begging her not to; however, Hinata cums right into her mouth with Hinata moaning as she releases her load and the pink hair princess gets her eyes wide open.

She is feeling Hinata's cum go down her throat into her stomach as some of it come out of her mouth and fall onto her clothes, thus dirtying them, Shirahoshi has tears forming in her eyes wanting this to be over now.

10 minutes later

Shirahoshi is fighting Hinata who is trying to remove her clothes "Come on Shirahoshi I want to see how you look" as Shirahoshi says "n-no! B-"she was too late as Hinata takes off Shirahoshi's clothes as Hinata sees Shirahoshi has K cup breasts bouncing free as she has a perfect hourglass figure with an ass that's a class of its own, in all, Shirashoshi is a class S bebe, putting her in the same category as Kushina and Samui.

"Oh my, you have some big twins, and I can't wait to do this." Hinata grabs them and squeezes them, making Shirahoshi moan as she is blushing as she says, "n-no."

Meanwhile with Kushina and 2nd Hinata

Kushina is screaming like a brothel whore as Hinata's clone is fucking her even more as their in cowgirl position with Hinata's cock in Kushina's pussy as the Uzumaki woman screams out "Yes please more fuck my pussy more it was meant to be fucked by a superior cock from a futa not from a beta bitch male!" as she bounced onto Hinata's cock as the Hyuga girl has her hands on Kushina's hips as their lost into their little world.

Hinata smirks "Good you know your place, and it is in bed with me fucking babies into your slutty cheating pussy" as Kushina answers "that's right. However, we aren't making babies yet Hinata baby. Not until you are ready." as Hinata nods to that as both of them fuck even more.

Back with the real Hinata

Hinata has her cock at Shirahoshi's pussy and is about to thrust into her while the Hyuga girl is holding the pink hair princess's long thick legs as Shirahoshi says, "N-No p-please no!" Begs Shirahoshi as she looks at Hinata with an adorable face on her as Hinata says "with a face like that? I don't think so, and you are too cute to ignore" as she thrust her cock into Shirahoshi's pussy, and she screams "No." Hinata grunts as Shirahoshi is tight as all fucking shit as blood leaking out her pussy, showing that she's a virgin.

As Hyuga girl begins having her way with the pink hair princess as Shirahoshi screams louder with tears falling as she screams out, "No, please stop this is not right. I was to marry someone else, please stop." as she feels more of Hinata's cock thrust into her pussy as Hinata says "now you belong to me~" as she kisses Shirahoshi as she is thinking 's-she's t-taking all m-my firsts.'

Hinata then has her tongue in her mouth and is dominating Shirahoshi's mouth as The Hyuga girl thrust her cock deeper into Shirahoshi's pussy.

An hour later

Shirahoshi is on her knees while her arms are being used as pullers by Hinata as she's wildly thrust her cock into the pink hair princess's pussy with no mercy as Hinata says while covered in sweat "Damn this is one tight royal pussy, but now it belongs to my dominating Hyuga cock. Hell, my cock only" as she bucking her hips so that she can thrust her cock faster into Shirahoshi's pussy as both of them are sweating as their building up lust around the room.

With Kushina and the clone

Kushina and Hinata are fucking on the floor with Hinata hammering down her cock into her Uzumaki woman's pussy while Kushina has her arms around Hinata and her legs in the air as the red hair woman screams out "Yes hammer into my pussy please plow my pussy like no tomorrow. I belong to your mind, heart, body, and soul all yours" as Kushina screams more, but she was silenced by Hinata kissing her deeply with their tongues touching each other wildly, as their so into each other with hearts popping out of their heads.

Hinata is thinking 'as you wish my Uzu whore I will keep you forever' as their fuck even more as their break off the kiss as Hinata licks Kushina's neck to taste of her sweat while screwing Kushina's pussy way more than before.

Back with the real Hinata

Hinata is fucking Shirahoshi like no tomorrow wanting to own this royal slut as their on the bed with Hinata still using the pink hair princess's arms as pullers as Shirahoshi is on her back while feeling the force of Hinata's thrusts with her cock into her pussy "N-N-No p-p-please n-n-no mm-more." Begs Shirahoshi as she screams more.

Hinata is not listening as she fucking Shirahoshi even more as their rocking the bed very rough, as Hinata says, "take more of my cock you damn pink hair, busty princess." Shirahoshi screams then Hinata cums into her pussy, making that screams get louder as her womb is get filled with Hinata's cum.

20 minutes later

"More Hinata-sama more fuck this fallen princess pussy even more" scream Shirahoshi as she's bend over on the bed with Hinata behind her as she thrust into her like beast in heat while holding onto the pink hair princess's gigantic phat ass as the Hyuga girl says "that is right this princess is now someone bitch as you belong to me!" as she bucks her hips to move even faster with Shirahoshi screams even louder with her breasts bouncing against the bed.

15 minutes later

Shirahoshi is running "Oh no teacher stop we are not allowed to do this at all" as she is running down the hallway as Hinata who is the teacher chasing after her as she says "Get back here you naughty student you need punishment by being fuck by my hard cock" as their run, their breasts bouncing for such step their take.

When their run by a room which is where Kushina and Hinata's clone is in.

Inside

Kushina is sucking the 2nd Hinata's cock as Hinata said when she heard them from outside of the room, "It seems they are having fun" say Hinata as Kushina moaning more while sucking her favorite cock, as the clone says "but we have our fun, now suck the cock that steals you from your husband's more" Kushina does as she was told and sucked even more.

At the evening room

Hinata had caught Shirashoshi and there on the floor with Hinata licking the pink hair student's neck while pitching her right nipple as Shirashoshi moans out "no teacher, we can't, we shouldn't be doing this, i-it's so wrong~."

"I don't give a fuck you have always teased me now I have you," says Hinata as she stops and rise and grab hold of her legs and spreads them and starts to lick her pussy making her moan as she says "teacher! Teacher" nonstop with Hinata licking her pussy more as she loves the taste of her 'student's' pussy. Hinata is enjoying her students pussy.

So much so, she stops and says, "I can't wait any longer! I'm going fuck my student's pussy!" as she has her cock against Shirashoshi's pussy and her student tries to stop her but Hinata thrusts right into her pussy making her scream as Hinata says with her tongue out of her mouth "finally the pussy I wanted to fuck for so long~~" as she starts fucking her 'student's' pussy with Shirashoshi scream atop of her lungs.

"No teacher, we should not be doing this at all; it is against the rules." Shirahoshi says with her breasts bouncing wildly with Hinata thrust her cock faster into Shirashoshi's pussy as Hinata says "Too bad I want you and I will fuck you when and however I wish" as she grabs onto Shirahoshi's legs as she thrust her cock even faster than before, Shirahoshi is screaming even louder as her "Sensei" is fucking her like mad as Hinata and Shirahoshi begin scream together as their building up lust around them.

20 minutes

Hinata has them in a standing 69 as Shirahoshi sucking her 'teacher's' cock like crazy and she's loving it so much, as Hinata is holding Shirahoshi as she licking/eating out of her pussy as Hinata is thinking 'this princess is so good I am glad I claimed her before some stupid idiot got to her' as she licking Shirahoshi's pussy even more while the pink hair 'student' sucking the Hyuga 'teacher's' cock more.

A bit later

Hinata has Shirahoshi in full nelson with both of them screaming together as their deeply intoxicated by the lust they have built up together. "So Princess are you enjoying the fucking that you are getting and will never get from a small dicked man?" Hinata shouted as she wildly thrust her cock into Shirahoshi's pussy as the pink hair princess answers, "Wonderful you have ruined me for any of those small dick pussies I have to call Princes! They are nothing to you" as she completely lost her mind badly.

Then Hinata undoes the full nelson and gets Shirahoshi to fall onto the floor, and Hinata fucks her, even more, making her scream more.

With Kushina and clone Hinata

Kushina is being fucked by two Hinata clones now as their thrust their cocks into Kushina's pussy and ass as the Uzumaki woman screams out "fuck me more Hinata baby. Fuck me until I can't move more." They smirk and say, "Anything for our uzu Slut!" They increase the speed as Kushina is cumming nonstop with her juices falling onto the bed, making a wet spot of her juice long with sweat, then both Hinata's cum into Kushina who has hearts in her eyes.

As she loves filled up by the girl, she loves so much.

Back with Hinata and Shirahoshi

Shirahoshi is blushing so severely as she feels lube bring pour onto her asshole, "A-Are you s-sure a-about this H-Hinata-sama" as she feels so much lube onto her asshole as Hinata says "yes I'm sure since you have such massive and fat ass, that must mean it's very tight for my cock~" Shirahoshi is nervous about Hinata fucking her ass but then their hearing. Kushina screams, and they turn to see Kushina walking on her hands with Hinata's clone holding her legs and fucking her pussy.

As Shirahoshi see this as Kushina, and 2nd Hinata stops as the clone left up Kushina then grabs and holds her in place, "It seems that Bebe has fucked a princess into her fuck slut oh wonderful bebe~" says Kushina as she feels the clone's cock thrust into her pussy as the clone says "yes she did" as both of them begin to kiss.

As the real Hinata nods to that as she finished pouring lube onto Shirahoshi's ass and slams her cock into it, even with the lube, the pink hair princess is still tight for Hinata, as both of them scream as their can together as Hinata shouts out "Damn it shirahoshi you are tight as fucking shit" as Shirahoshi screams wildly as she shouts out "your cock is too gigantic for my ass!"

Hinata tries to thrust at her average speed, but Shirahoshi is to tight as Hinata and Shirahoshi scream even louder as it too much for both of them.

20 minutes later

Both Hinata and Shirahoshi laying on their sides as Hinata thrust her cock wildly into Shirahoshi's ass while both of them screaming more with their eyes closed as their loving this so much with Shirahoshi shout out "Oh yes please more" as she feels Hinata's cock thrust into her ass, even more, Hinata is enjoying fucking this royal fatass as Hinata says "as you wish" as she fucks Shirahoshi's ass even more. Both women fucked are screaming.

12 hours later

Shirahoshi and Kushina are kissing each other as the two Hinata are fucking their asses as both pink hair princess and red hair Uzumaki holding each other's hands as their kissing each other while the two Hyuga girls slamming their cocks into their asses wildly, "Damn these sluts are so tight and made for fucking like sluts" say the clone as Hinata says "agreed!" as she thrust her cock wildly into Kushina's ass while the clone is doing the same with Shirahoshi's.

Both the bitches they are fucking keep making out.

Lemon over

Two days later

Hinata is heading over to an individual market for sex things, meaning, she's on her way to buy lube as she just run out yesterday when she has fucking Jessica, along with Samui who is visiting, then she sees another busty blonde walking down the street, as the blonde woman has shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose and brown eyes as she wearing a white shirt with blue lines as it has no sleeves, what's more, it's hugging onto Triple J breasts with the shirt showing a few her breasts, along with a skirt to show off her long legs, in all she's hot as hell.

'Oh shit! It seems I have found the next member of my club~' say Hinata in her thoughts, Hinata walks up to her and says "Hello my name is Hinata Hyuga and I don't think I have ever seen you around Konoha" as the blond woman says "oh hello and I know, but I have been here for 3 months now, and by the looks of that forehead protector of yours, you're a ninja, which is why you never saw me, oh and I'm Lucy Heartfilia"

Hinata nods and says "Maybe that is why we never met" as she thinking 'or that I was busy having sex', "say, want to come to my place?" say Hinata, Lucy looks unsure "I don't know if I should I have to meet my mom later" as Hinata says "just meet me at this address after meeting your mother all right?" as she gives Lucy of where she lives, Lucy nods and heads to meet her mother while Hinata gets what she came for then she heads home, maybe do a quickie with Hanabi or her mother.

A couple of hours later

There is a knock at the door and Hinata opens the door and sees Lucy as Hinata says "thank you for coming to Lucy" as she smiles as Lucy smiles as well and says "yeah, thank you for inviting me, I hope it doesn't bother your mother or anyone else" Hinata and Lucy are going for a walk like their walk by a room as inside.

Is Hanabi who is in sex coma after Hinata had her way with her as Hanabi is laying on the bed with her pussy leaking out so much of Hinata's cock as she is moaning out "onii-sama~~~" over and over again. They pass by that room, and they are talking.

As Hinata tells Lucy that she's good friends with the wife of the Hokage since she's always home alone, "really? What she's? I hear she's not only gorgeous but deadly as well" Hinata nods while in her head she remembers Kushina begging Hinata to fuck her more, "so tell me, besides being a ninja and all, what do you do on your free time?"

"Oh, I have a few hobbies, and you might be surprised with one of them," says Hinata as Lucy look confused about that as she asks "um what do you mean by that?"

Hinata giggles and they make it to her room, and she lets Lucy enter as Lucy lost of what Hinata said, Hinata before she walks in, she places a sign on her door which says 'do not disturb. Alternatively, else.'

As she closes the door as Lucy's voice heard from behind the door says, "what are you doing Hinata? Why are you taking off your clothes."

30 minutes later

Lemon starts

Lucy is moaning as Hinata is sucking on her nipple and Lucy is trying to get her to stop as she says "p-pleases-stop this H-Hinata" as she feels Hinata's gigantic cock against her, Hinata has her other hand to pinch her clit, and it makes Lucy scream as they feel it feels too good, so much so, that she doesn't know how much longer she can resist Hinata.

Hinata then removes her mouth and says "I don't think, Lucy I will have you" as Lucy is blushing as she is also close to giving in to Hinata. Hinata smirks and kisses Lucy on the lips which Lucy is kissing back as their gotten really into with Hinata holding Lucy close.

20 minutes later

Lucy is blushing badly as she slowly spreading her legs to show her pussy to Hinata as says "p-please b-be g-gentle w-with me, i-it's m-my f-first time" Hinata smirks and says "Oh another virgin deflowered wonderful I can't wait, but since you ask nicely since you give in to me, I will do as you ask" as she places the tip of her cock against Lucy's ass and lightly rubs against before it in Lucy's pussy as blood leaks out with Lucy screams as she feels just how massive, and thick Hinata's cock is.

Hinata says, "Fuck virgins are always so fucking tight" as Lucy is going so crazy with a blush on her as she screams out "your too big. My pussy can't handle your cock." Hinata then kisses Lucy making her scream into the kiss as she feels more of the Hyuga girl's cock entering her pussy slowly while both of them kissing each other.

Hinata then has her cock at Lucy's womb entrance as they break off the kiss, "want me to fuck you nice and slow follow to build up the speed or do you just want it rough~" as she begins grabbing Lucy's breasts, Lucy answer "s slow p please," Hinata slowly thrusts into Lucy's pussy.

Lucy is screaming louder by the sec as she feels more of Hinata's cock in her as it thrust slowly, but it's gradually building up speed as Lucy scream out "y-you're breaking my min!" as Hinata says "oh you that's just a taste of it~."

An hour later

Hinata is fucking Lucy in the mating press and is not holding anything back and plans to fuck Lucy all day long as Lucy screaming wildly as she feeling the full force of the Hyuga girl's thrusts as she shouts out "your an animal. An animal." as her breasts bouncing wildly with Hinata say "Damn right, and you are about to belong to this animal" as she is hammering down her cock into the blond haired girl's pussy.

Within few minutes as Hinata has Lucy bend over the bed follow thrust her cock back inside of Lucy's pussy with Lucy biting onto the bed sheet as she feels her ass hitting against Hinata while the Hyuga girl's cock moving inside of her pussy even more, as it is ruining her for another man, that doesn't matter since she's Hinata's now as both of them sweating with Hinata holding onto Lucy's hips as she says "it's like you meant for sexy Lucy! Also, your pussy feels way too good. How does my cock feel?" as she fucking Lucy even more.

"Shit it feels fucking good." Shouts Lucy as she is going crazy with lust as Hinata smirks as she fucking her new blonde lover, even more, the Hyuga girl then smacks Lucy's phat ass. Lucy screams with each smack to her ass by Hinata's hand as the Hyuga girl keeps both smacking her pussy and smacking her ass.

A bit later

Lucy is on her knees with Hinata standing above her as Lucy is sucking Hinata's cock with Hinata smirking with a blush on her "yes keep up Lucy, suck my cock real good" Lucy does as she was told and keeps sucking Hinata's cock then there's a knock on the door, "Who is it?" asked Hinata as she hears behind the door, "Hinata, it's Tenten" say Tenten follow by "Temari" than "Kurenai."

Hinata thinks 'Hmmmmmm should I fuck them now or later' but then the door opens up and Hinata sees, all three of them naked with their pussies leaking out so much juice with their eyes all haze as their say together "Please f-fuck us" as Hinata makes her decision as she makes three clones for them as she thinking of how she's getting better of making clones.

The three clones grabs the three and their into their pussies making them scream as their gone their rooms to have sex in, as Hinata look down at Lucy "sorry about that Lucy" as she sees the blonde hair sucking her cock more, Lucy has hearts in her eyes and increases her sucking speed as Hinata smirks.

Room one

Temari is screaming like a suna whore that Hinata made her into and is thrusting into her pussy in doggy style as Hinata's clone 1 says "damn I can feel just how wet your pussy is Temari! You must have really missed since you were so busy with missions Right?" as she thrust her cock faster into Temari's pussy with Temari screams out "Yes I think about you every night as my pussy misses your gigantic cock so much." as she feels more of Hinata's cock into her pleased pussy as clone 1 smirks as she fucks Temari even more.

Room two

The clone and Kurenai are in the 69 positions as clone two licking Kurenai's pussy and fingering Kurenai's ass as Kureani has her breasts wrap around the clone's cock while sucking on the tip of it Hinata's clone two stops and says "How much have you missed my cock you slutty sensei of mine" as Kureani lets go of the cock and moans out "yes so much Hinata~~I keep dreaming of you fucking me so hard~~" as she resumes sucking the tip of clone's cock as the clone two does the same.

Hinata smirks at her sensei is her slut as they keep it even more.

Room 3

Tenten is doing the spilled as clone three is slamming her cock into Tenten's huge fat ass with Tenten screaming with her eyes rolling upward as she screams out "Yes please fuck your weapon loving slut. I love your weapon the bitch breaker." as she screams louder as clone three fucking Tenten's ass, even more, Hinata smirks "That is right you are my lady to fuck this massive ass whenever I wish. You are mine" as the clone makes her thrusts go more rough and faster with Tenten screaming louder.

Back in Hinata's room

Lucy is screaming like a whore as she's on Hinata's lap as she is riding Hinata's cock like there's no tomorrow with Lucy scream out, "your amazing Hinata. Your cock. I can't live without it."

Hinata smirks knowing that another woman has fallen to her cock as Lucy has her arms around Hinata's neck as their keep it more and more, as Hinata kisses lucy deeply, Hinata has her hands on Lucy's phat ass as their keep it more and more.

A couple of hours later

Lucy is in full nelson position with her eyes rolling upward as she is screaming/moaning loudly as her mind is long gone as Hinata fucking her pussy as she is moving her hips on overdrive as both of them sweating tons as Lucy screams out "it's too much, but I love it so much!" Hinata smirks and asks, "What about your mother? Should I fuck her like I fucked her bimbo of a daughter?" as she thrust her cock even more into her pussy.

Lucy answers, "n-no n-not mother, please d-don't fuck mother, Hinata." Hinata smirks and says, "Ah but I want to have a pair of mother and daughter. I want both" as she fucks Lucy even more as both of them scream more.

A few minutes later

"No p-please d-don't t-touch m-mother" says Lucy as she's all fours as Hinata is about to fuck her ass Hinata smacks her ass making her scream "I will be taking your mother as like I'm taking your ass!" as she thrust into Lucy's ass with the blonde girl scream out "No leave mother out of this" as Hinata has her way with Lucy's ass with Lucy begging Hinata not to touch her mother.

As Hinata thrust into Lucy's ass roughly, Hinata is trying to get Lucy to agree to let Hinata take her mother as Lucy keeps saying no, as Hinata thinks that Lucy will give in as she fucks Lucy's ass more.

As they went the whole day and night of unstopping sex until the morning.

Lemon over

Time skip the morning.

Hinata is sleeping with Lucy in her arms with a blanket on them, but Hinata wakes up by feeling something on her cock, so she checks and she sees. Samui is dealing with her morning wood.

Hinata smirks and says "oh morning Samui, and I see you're dealing with my morning wood," Samui says nothing but looks up at Hinata with hearts in her eyes as Hinata smiles more as she is going fuck Samui right now.

—

 **D:*freeze time and notice that Anwe is gone* huh? Where did he go? Well, I guess, for now, I will head out, so leave a review of your thoughts, favorited for upcoming chapters and flames are no longer as I will drop them in the bottom of the dark abyss of the sea.**

 ***The gateway opens and Sucks Dealt as he knows that it will happen as he shouts out***

 **D:Blaze if you hear me we need to fix the gateways. *went into the portal as it closed up and disappeared.***

—


	6. Chapter 6

—

 ***during the time that blaze is away on vacation***

 **D:*looking at beaten Irou while there's lot of chickens around them* how are you feeling?**

 **Irou: I hope you die**

 **D:so I was told! Now then time to bring more chickens! *goes get them while Irou starts shaking in fear as it turns out there are not the normal chickens***

 **D:*stops and looks at the readers* Before I do that, remember, I don't own anything besides the story plot and Ocs that might or might not appear, enjoy.**

—

 **The Futa Life of a Hyuga Girl**

 **Chapter 6**

Morning, Konoha

Namikaze/Uzumaki house

Lemon starts

Two hours since Hinata was woken up by Samui, and what the two are doing?

Shower room

Hinata and Samui are having sex in the shower with Hinata thrust her cock deeply in Samui's ass and the blonde woman screaming atop of her lungs, as both of them standing and Samui is against the glass, Hinata says to Samui "your ass is damn tight! I can fuck it all day long!" while the water is running.

"Oh kami your cock is too big! Fuck I can't get enough of of you fucking my ass!" scream Samui, as she feels Hinata's cock thrust in her ass more, but then "hopefully not all, since I do want a turn to ride Hinata~" said a voice behind them, as Hinata looks back while bucking her hips to move faster as she sees her beloved Uzumaki, "oh Kushina~" Hinata and Kushina kiss deeply as the Hyuga girl fucks Samui's ass even more as the blonde Kumo woman screams louder than before.

Half hour later

There's now a mix of screams and moans as Hinata is laying on the floor of the bathroom as Samui is riding Hinata's cock and Kushina having her pussy being eaten out of by Hinata, as both scream/moan out "oh Hinata~" as Hinata licking Kushina's pussy more while thrust her cock in Samui's ass.

Hinata is thinking 'this is so hot~' as she keeps it with both as Kushina moans out "oh shit" as her breasts bouncing as she going crazy while Samui just losing her mind as she shouts "Oh baby please more keep fucking my ass" as their stay like this for good awhile.

Three hours later

One of the empty bedrooms

Samui is laying on the bed as she passed out with cum leaking out of her ass, mumbling "So much of my baby's cum" with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, all the while, Hinata is going crazy on her beloved Uzumaki woman's pussy as their fucking on the floor with Kushina in doggystyle as Kushina screaming with hearts in her eyes as she shouts "Yes Hinata fuck me more" as her ass is jigging against Hinata's hips as Hinata thrusts her cock faster inside of Kushina's pussy as she licking Kushina's neck as both are sweating a lot.

Hinata then smacks Kushina's ass with Kushina screams louder as Hinata says "I can never get tried of fucking you Kushina!" Kushina is moaning loudly as both are losing it badly.

A few minutes later

Hinata and Kushina are in their favorite position, the cowgirl as Kushina riding Hinata as she shouts "yes Hinata keep fucking me" as Hinata says "well do!" as she has her hands on Kushina's hips as she has Kushina to ride her cock faster than before, then Hinata hears, "Hinata baby~~ when is it my turn again?" as Hinata turn to see Samui who is fingering herself with all of her seed leaking out, "Soon my sexy cloud soon" said Hinata as she said that, Kushina lays down and kisses Hianta deeply, Samui whines as Hinata lets go of Kushina's hips and makes a shadow clone for Samui while both her and Kushina are kissing each other more.

"About time. Come here you." Said Samui who then pulls the clone down which both giggles as hearts appeared as their kiss as their go down, Hinata keeps fucking Kushina while both are still kissing each other.

A few minutes later

Kushian and Hinata are laying on the back as their kissing each other as their taking a short break from fucking while in front of them, Hinata's clone is hammering Samui's pussy like crazy, Samui is enjoying this fucking as she shouting out "Fuck me harder Hinata baby! Fuck me until I can't think of anything anymore!"

The clone keeps fucking her while her legs are hanging in the air with The clone slamming her cock more into Samui's pussy, Samui is moaning like a slut while both HInata and Kushina stop kissing as their look at Samui and clone, "wow, you did quite a number on her Hinata" said Kushina, Hinata giggles and says "Well I did steal her from Sakura" as Kushina nods to that then she gets kissed by Hinata again which she soon kisses back as their moan.

2 hours later

The clone is now fucking Kushina will Samui is bouncing on Hinata's cock as both have fuck silly face as Hinata and her clone are fucking them more with a smile on them, Samui is moaning loudly and same goes for Kushina

Lemon over

the next day

Hinata is thinking of who she should get next, as Kushina who is naked while wearing an apron as she makes breakfast, then Samui comes down with nothing on yawning as she says "morning" as Kushina says "morning Samui! And it seems your the first besides me and Hinata"

"Morning everyone." yawned Samui then she feels someone behind her which is a very drowsy Hitomi as she has her breasts around Samui's head as she says in a sleepy voice "what day is it?" as she has no idea what day it is.

Kushina looks at Hinata "so you fuck your mother into other coma again Hinata?" she asks, as Hinata snaps out of her thoughts when Samui comes in and she has her hand on the back of her head.

Kushina tells Hitomi of what day it is, "oh thank you Kushina, Hinata when you can, can you fuck your busty mama again?"

Hinata sighs and says "Mom I need to get more women but how about next week?" as Hitomi says "I understand sweetie" as Kushina says "oh speaking of that, I had notice that there's someone new moved a couple blocks down" as she was making some bacon.

"What is the name?" Hinata ask, Kushina "mm what was it again? Oh I remember now her name is Nami and she is quite a looker, I think she's couple years older then you Hinata as her breasts are huge and her ass is big too" as Hinata smirks as she says "oh I will get on that, and also Tenten" as she looks at Tenten, "yes?"

Hinata says "I been for long time, who's your mother?", when hinata said that, everyone except for samui who is thinking 'of course she has one, why won't she?' as the others never saw Tenten's mother, not even once.

"Oh mom normally works at the shop in the back rarely being in front or going out...huh I never realized that no one in Konoha might have never seen mom at all" said Tenten as she realized that now.

Hinata says "so what's she like?" as she and everyone are curious as well, Tenten answers, "well her name is Cattleya" as everyone are thinking that their have a name, now a face, "she has black hair, ponytail with a left bang that covers most of her forehead, blue eyes but she wear glass, and before you ask, I kinda take after my late dad more, anyway she normal wears her blacksmith clothes, lets what else?"

As everyone is getting the idea as Tenten "oh right, her twins are huge" Everyone's eyes widen, as Kushina says "so huge as Tsunade's? Or Samui?" as Tenten "well more like a class of their own, like Double M" Hinata is having a nose bleed as Kushina says "holy kami!" as she never thought that Tenten's mother is something like that.

Hinata says "Tenten your mother is next to be fucked" as Tenten says "well your right on that since mom has had sex since dad died", Hinata says "Oh I am so fucking her" as tenten "how about we go met her after breakfast?" as Hinata is thinking 'so I'm stuck between meeting one or the other?', then she remembers Shadow clone jutsu but for now, she will eat first.

They all have breakfast, a bit after that, Hinata made two clones of herself as she tells the first one to take their mother into bedroom and fuck like there's no tomorrow, Hitomi is so happy as she acts so lovely dovey with Hinata's clone as Kushina says "So how long does your clone last?"

Hinata says "Oh about a month why?" as Kushina says "Your mother is addicted to you and your cock Hinata. And so is everyone else here" as Hinata realizes of what Kushina means as Hanabi says "No fair, why should mom have a clone to herself"

Hinata hears the others complain as well. She gulps cause if she does not give them clones they might tie her to a bed and ride her so much until she is empty of cum, so she gives in and makes clones for everyone expect for kushina says "I'm good for now babe, now go get your next two women" as Hinata is thinking with tears in her eyes 'oh Kushina' as she thinking that she got herself such caring lover but then.

Hinata nods and kisses Kushina's cheek and whispers "Thank you" as Kushina smiles as she whispers "your welcome and your all mine for a week when the others are out cold" Hinata nods and says "Will do my red hair love"

And like she and Tenten head out as the last clone heads out to meet this Nami woman.

Meanwhile outside of one of the bedroom door

Hanabi is being fucked hard as her voice can heard behind the door "yes fuck me harder Nee-san! Fuck me until I can't think right anymore!" as Kushina who is by the door as she says "their really deeping their bond"

The next door is Hitomi

As Kushina hears as she place a seal on the Hanabi's room, "Oh shit sweetie your fucking mommy so good!" as Kushina is thinking of what position they're in, so she opens the door slightly and sees. Hinata's clone fucking Hitomi like mad as their fucking wildy as their in Ballerina position with hitomi screaming happily as she being fuck by the clone of her daugther.

Kushina smirks as she closes the door and about to place a seal on it but not before she hears "Yes Hinata shape mommy's pussy to your cock and get her pregnant" while the clone says "sorry mommy I ain't getting you pregnant! Not yet!" as Kushina is thinking 'that's right, if anyone going to be pregnant by hinata first, it will be me'

Kushina puts the seal on the door and goes to the next one, and it's Jessica along with Tsunami as she hears from both as she can tell they have their own clone of Hinata, "Oh you two busty women liked being fucked by me don't you!" as both shout "yes we do Hinata!" as they scream, Kushina puts a seal on the door.

Then she does the same with others until she is done as she says "Alright let's do some cleaning" as she does do that.

With Hinata and Tenten

They are walking to Tenten's home, as Tenten says "ohh Mom is so going to love you" Hinata says "Oh she will as I have her daughter." Hinata then secretly grabs Tenten's side with Tenten says "oh Hinata~" as she blushes, as Hinata says "so not only I have the biggest ass but also the biggest breasts of Konoha?" Tenten giggles and says "You will my Hinata I promise" as Hinata smirks then kisses Tenten deeply, then Hinata breaks it and they reach Tenten's home as Hinata hears hammer sounds, "oh Mom is working" said tenten, Hinata pouts and says "I want to see your mother Tenten" as Tenten opens the door.

In the workshop

They see a woman hammering away at metal on the anvil as Hinata sees that tenten wasn't joking as she sees the woman has the gigantic breasts that she has lead her eyes on with a ass that's might be big as Tenten's with a figure that surpass anyone, Hinata lickes her lips at seeing this as Tenten says "hi mom! I'm back!"

Cattleya stops and turns to see "Oh welcome home Tenten and who is your friend" as Hinata waves to her as she says "hello, and finally I met the mysterious Tenten's mom"

Cattleya smiles and says "Yeah I really don't go out much too busy with the forging, more so when my husband passed away" Hinata nods in understanding "My name is Hinata Hyuga" as Cattleya says "Cattleya" as she smiles. They shake hands but Cattleya smells something as she says "w-what?" as her eyes turn haze like with a blush on her.

Which Tenten and Hinata notice this as they look at each other as Tenten says "um mom, are you okay?" her mother is a little woozy "W-who has had sex lately?" as Cattleya starts breathing hard as Tenten is more confused about this.

Hinata then blushes and remembers she has not had a chance to shower as Tenten says "Can I ask why?" as she wondering what is going with her mother, "W-Well you see Tenten my dear, since you are old enough and know what sex is, w-well, I-I'm crazy for sex, a-and if I were to smell it, the mix scent of sweat and cum, i-it just"

Tenten's eyes widen at that as Cattleya says "t thats why, I never leave the workshop, c-cause I would go crazy with enrage lust~, only your father knew which is why when we first met, w-we just fucked like wild animals" Hinata begins to plan 'Oh why the fuck not FUCK HER NOW.'

While Tenten is thinking 'wait Hinata didn't take a bath!' as Hinata says "Well that would be me and I could use a threesom-"before she could finish, Cattleya had jumped onto Hinata and Tenten says "woah!" as she never see anyone want to have sex that fast before in her life.

"FUCK ME NOW!" as she just tore off her clothes and let her super huge breasts free as tenten "I will leave you two alone then" said as she walked over to the door and turned the open sign to closed.

Lemon start

Hinata shots her hands up and grabs Cattleya's breast making her moan as Cattleya "its been so long since someone touch me, a-and even more with L-Lesbian sex"

Then Cattleya feels a bulge rubbing her core as she says "w-wait a-cock? B-but your a girl" as she doesn't understand, as Tenten "Hinata is a futa and her cock is very big" said as she walks up to her room, and Hinata says "Tenten should know I did fuck her into my woman"

Cattleya asks "s-so a-are you bigger than 11 inchs? That's how big my late husband is as he was b-bigger than most men in Kumo?" Hinata says "I fucked someone from Kumo and claimed her for myself she is a busty blonde and my sexy cloud, even though she told that she had sex with the Raikage but I'm more bigger" Cattleya's eyes widen in shock.

A few minutes later

Both Hinata and Cattleya are behind the counter away from people's sight as both are in 69 position. Cattleya is thinking 'Shit she is bigger than my ex-husband' as she licking the tip of HInata's cock as she can see why she had claimed so many while compuetely covered Hinata's cock with her breasts as Hinata is thinking 'Holy fuck! This Milf is so fucking good and she is all mine!' as she thinks that Cattleya is indeed a class of her own as there's no one she could think that has a body this amazing as Cattleya's.

As Cattleya licking in circles on the tip of Hinata's cock as she saying while doing that "it's so gigantic~ your cock is so big and thick~~" Hinata is busy licking Cattleya's pussy as Hinata is thinking 'I just can't take it anymore! I want fuck this super busty milf now!' Hinata then gets cattleya off her then gets on top rubbing her cock against Cattleya's pussy while holding onto Cattleya's legs which are very thick and long.

Hinata says "I can't hold back anymore! I'm going to fuck your brains out!" Hinata thrusts right into her pussy making her moan with Cattleya says "Yes fuck me please I have missed this so much" as Hinata smirks as she slams her cock inside cattleya and Hinata screams a bit as she feels just how tight Cattleya's pussy is.

"Oh you poor neglected Milf I will claim you all for myself and I will take care of your every need!" said Hinata, as she is thrusting into Cattleya's pussy as both scream together as their making each other feel amazing, Cattleya is happy to have a cock in her pussy after so long while Hinata feels the hardcore tightness of Cattleya's pussy.

"Oh shit your pussy is so fucking tight!" said Hinata as she moans of how tight this milf's pussy is, Hinata has her hands on Cattleya's legs as Hinata thrusts her cock but in a slow rate cause of Cattleya's tight pussy, Hinata grunts as she fucks Catteya more with the milf screams more as she says "yes fuck me more!"

Hinata says "Oh I will I promise I will fuck you more!" as she tries to move her cock faster while their breasts are against each other as well bouncing against each other while both scream together.

Two hours later

They are heavily covered in sweat, Hinata who is going crazy on Cattleya while their in doggy style as the hyuga girl thrusts her cock deeper and faster then before as Cattleya screaming with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she shouts "Shit Hinata your are fucking me so well! Keep it up PLEASE" as she feels Hinata's cock thrust into her faster then before.

Hinata is thrusting into Cattleya like mad as both screaming together more, then Hinata stops and turns Cattleya and lays in for a kiss while resume thrusts her cock wildly into the super busty milf, Cattleya is kissing Hinata back and happy to have someone fuck her again while their going at it more and more.

Tenten is hearing this and is happy that Hinata is making her mom happy, as she says "wow she is giving it to her real good" as she looks through her tools, she is looking for something as she hears "that's right! Cum you mega busty milf!"

Cattleya cums on command as Tenten says "Oh Hinata you are so good at this" as she resumes looking.

Back with two new found lovers

Hinata is fucking Cattleya even faster more so after Cattleya cum as Hinata says as she fucking her new milf lover "take all of my lust and love Cattleya!" as she thrusts her cock into Cattleya more than before, Then Hinata cums into Cattleya's pussy making her scream even louder.

After long minutes of Hinata cumming in Cattleya until Hinata stops as she breathing hard while sweating lot and the same goes for Cattleya as Hinata says "Oh this was hard to do" as she puffing as well Cattleya as she says "y-your so amazing~~" as both sweating lot while their eyes are closed, Hinata is hoping that she can do more.

Hinata says "are you ready for more you damn horny bitch?" Cattleya says "I am fuck me more, p-please Pearl eyes." and Hinata says "good~"

Then she resumes thrusting her cock rough and hard into Cattleya's pussy as cattleya resumes screaming.

Half hour later

They have moved upstairs but they are fucking in the hallway as Cattleya laying on her side with HInata behind her as she thrusts her cock into Cattleya's pussy as Hinata says "I couldn't resist myself from fucking you more you damn horny bitch!"

Cattleya is moaning loudly as Hinata is really not giving up as both soon kisses each other as they moan onto the kiss then the door of Tenten's room opens and she sees them "Really couldn't make it to mom's bedroom?" as they break up the kiss as Hianta says "I'm sorry but your mom is irresistable" as she fucks Cattleya more, "Hinata I know you have carried fucked someone mom's room is at the end of the hall."

Hinata said "again your mom just irresistible, which she is is on the same level as Kushina~" Tenten says "Continue it in her room please I have to use the Hallway to you know" as Hinata says "alright for you Tenten" as she stops even though her instincts tells her resumes fucking this milf.

Hinata takes Cattleya to her room and when they get in, soon enough, tenten hears them resume fucking with the door shaking as she deciding their doing it against the door as she says "Well I have to say, Mom reallly has it going on" and Tenten went back to doing what she was doing.

In Cattleya's bedroom

Hinata is fucking Cattleya like mad as both licking each other's tougnes as their just losing it badly, Hinata is also playing with Cattleya's breasts while thrusts her cock deeper and faster then before as their break it up and the Hyuga girl says "are you loving this you bitch?!"

"Yes I am please MORE" Cattleya shouted as she being fuck more by Hinata as both are just going crazy with lust.

Three hours later

Tenten who had found the thing she was looking for, "Finally" said as the thing is a scroll, what it holds is a story for other time, as she says "Now then, lets see if Hinata is not too busy of making a clone for me" Tenten comes to the room and it is cracked.

Tenten looks in and sees.

Cattleya is on her back with her legs to her head as she holding them in place while Hinata slamming her cock deep inside of Cattleya while both are screaming together, "This is what I want you melon titted bitch!" said Hinata as she fucks Cattleya more as she shouts "Yes I do so much! Please more Pearl eyes!"

Hinata then says "Tenten I know you are there get your fatass in here now" as Tenten does so as she says "hi, so Hinata are you busy?"

"Hold on Tenten! I'm about cum inside of this bitch!" and true to Hinata's words she cums in Cattleya and Cattleya screams loud as she can as Hinata takes out her cock as she still cumming and covering Cattleya's body with her cum, Hinata is panting as she looks at Tenten as she makes a clone for her.

And Tenten says "thanks babe, you can resume fucking mom to your heart's content" as she and the clone leave and go to her room as the real one says to Cattleya "ready for the next round?"

"I am pearl eyes~" said Cattleya.

A few minutes later

Hinata is moaning loudly as she sits on the bed as Cattleya is licking Hinata's cock as Hinata says "yes, lick the cock that claimed you" Cattleya keeps licking as she says in between licks "is it enough pearl eyes? M-my pussy misses your cock so bad"

"Then show me your pussy and I will fuck it" said Hinata as Cattleya stops licking as she sets herself onto the wall as she speads her pussy as she says "like this Pearl eyes?" as she shakes her lower half a bit, Hinata smirks and thrust right into Cattleya's pussy with Cattleya screams as she shouts "welcome back inside of me!"

"It is good to back inside you" said Hinata as she starts fucking Cattleya hard as both scream together once again.

In Tenten's room

"Yes Hinata fuck me more" Tenten shouts as she feels Hinata's cock thrust into her like crazy while The clone says "Oh I will be fucking you as hard as your mother is being fucked" with Tenten screams louder then before as she losing her mind badly, Hinata's clone is really going to town on Tenten while her breasts bounces for each thrust the clone makes while Tenten screams out "yes fuck me hard like you did with mom!"

Hinata's clone smacks Tenten's jiggling ass making her moan more.

Back with the real Hinata

Hinata is fucking Cattleya like mad as Cattleya is doing the spilt as she laying on her front while Hinata is fucking her from behind as both sweating so much as their just lost each other as the hyuga girl says "I can't wait to have sex with you along with my beloved Uzumaki!"

"Yes Pearl eyes please fuck this slutty milf of your more! Breed me with you Uzumaki! Please have my melons give milk!" shouts Cattleya as Hinata says "Sorry my dear but not yet at all. As my Beloved Uzumaki will be first to carry my child" as Cattleya answer "I-I don't mind Pearl eyes! J-just fuck me more with your cock! Fuck me for whole month if you want to!"

Hinata smirks and says "As my melon titted bitch wishes!" Hinata then speeds up her thrusts and Cattleya screams louder by this as both are loving this so much but Hinata senses the memories of the clone that she sent to get Nami but it turns out that the clone learns that Nami is away at the moment.

"Oh well it seems that I can keep fucking you my super busty milf~" said Hinata as she fucks Tenten's mother more then before as Cattleya screams louder, Hinata is really not letting up on fucking Cattleya and really wants her drenched in her seed marking her as Hinata's but she will follow Hinata's wishes.

3 days later

Tenten who is sleeping with the clone of Hinata but is soon woken by screams as she gets up and yawns as she says "wow there still are it?" Hinata is fucking Cattleya's ass now and cattleya is really losing her mind even more, as Tenten stretches a bit before going back to sleep which she hears the clone "Tenten, come back to sleep, we can fuck later" talking in her sleep with her eyes closed.

Tenten says "Oh as my Hinata wishes." Tenten gets back into bed as both of them get into each other's arms as their sleep.

In Cattleya's room

Hinata is fucking cattleya like an animal and Cattleya is screaming loudly as both have their hair complete mess, as both are heavily smell like sex which add more fuel to their lust as their couldn't stop as well lost track of time, Hinata is moaning out "Shit you are one of the bustys women in this village and now you belong to me. I am the only one allowed to grab these Tits and ass aren't I!"

Cattleya answered "yes! I was once my husband's but not anymore as I'm all yours! Yours to have sex with all day and everyday!" Hinata smirks and keeps fucking her ass as their fuck more and more.

Meanwhile at Uzumaki house

Lemon paused

Minato has come home and he's sitting on the table as he is eating lunch as he says "isn't this rare huh Kushina?" as Kushian who is smiling but in the inside, she freaking out to no end, "yes it is as I never see you be at home"

'Oh shit this is not good Hinata's clones are fucking the others and they could come out at anytime! Please stay inside until he leaves!' as her eyes have a spiral of franking out which Minato doesn't notice as he is just eating.

Meanwhile up in the rooms they are still being fucked and lucky for Kushina, they aren't coming out anytime soon, as Minato says "Well I am glad I am able to spend time with you even if it's just a bit" as he smiles, Kushina nods while thinking 'Yeah time I could be fucking my Hinata then you neglectful jerk'

Minato keeps eating, not knowing what Kushina is thinking at all about the girl who stole her from him. Minato finishes his meal and says "Well I have to head back to the office" as Kushina in a voice that very much fake, "aw, but you just got here, couldn't you stay a bit more?" while in her thoughts 'just fucking leave like you always do!'

"Sorry Kushina but so much Paperwork" said Minato and Kushina "oh okay, after all, their won't sign themselfs"

'Good go do your paperwork not knowing your wife belongs to someone else. While you work I am getting my pussy fucked by my Hinata' as she waving bye to Minato as he leaves, the moment he walks out the door and closes it, Kushina drops herself onto the table as she says "that was close!"

Kushina lets out a breath she did not know she was holding in as she says "I need to make a alarm seal that would tell me that Minato is coming here" Kushina gets to work on it but stops when she sees both Hinata's clone and Hitomi running down the upstairs hallway as their doing a roleplay of Niece trying to steal her aunt. "No stop it my dear Niece this is not right I am married" said Hitomi as Hinata says "but I want to fuck my hot aunt~" as both keep running not knowing what happen.

As Kushian is thinking 'Oh roleplaying that is fun, maybe I should try that roleplay when Hinata babe returns' as she goes work on the seal while she hears screams from hitomi as she shouts out "no my dear Niece! Don't fuck me with that gigantic cock of yours!"

"Too late you belong to me now!" said Hinata's clone.

Back with the real Hinata

Lemon resumes

Hinata is fucking Cattleya against a window which no one are noticing this as Hinata fucking Cattleya more and more as she licking the milf's neck as she says in betweens licks "Oh I wonder what people will say if they see you being fucked against the window"

As Cattleya screams as she too deep in lust to think about that as she just hinata to fuck her more and Hinata can see that and decides to not to talk anymore until later.

Hinata reaches around and has her hands on Cattleya's stomach which is bloated with so much cum which some of it is coming out of her pussy as Cattleya screams louder than before.

A hour later

Hinata and Cattleya are doing some roleplay which is one that Cattleya used to do with her late husband, the renter and the landlady, "You owe rent and you have not paid in three months. I can't keep doing this. I need the payment" said Cattleya who is wearing a very loose kimono as she is talking to Hinata who is wearing nothing but her jacket with its half way open.

"I will get you your money. I need a bit more time or I can pay you another way?" said Hinata as Cattleya thinks on it as she checks out Hinata and says "well miss Hyuga, there is other way but I'm not sure you would be up for it"

Hinata says "Oh try me" as she knows taht she can do it, as the landlady says "have sex with me and I will take it as your rent" Hinata is surprised "Really that is it?" as she never thought it would be sex, Cattleya nods then she finds herself on the bed and Hinata says "Oh good as I have been planning on fucking you for a long time! Six months of seeing you. Teasing me with these massive melons and that smackable ass I want you for the rest of your life!" as she shows her cock toward her landlady.

Cattleya is wondering if this was the right idea as she staring at Hinata's gigantic cock as it is the biggest that she even seen, before she could say anything to Hinata, the Hyuga girl rip off the Cattleya's kimono and sees her long awaiting prized, the Landlady's pussy, without a second thought, she thrusts right into Cattleya making her scream.

Hinata says "so tight! Ohh I can't make this pussy mine to fuck!" Cattleya is screaming loudly with her breasts bouncing like crazy as Hinata says "I always had wet dreams of fucking you landlady! And now it's come true!"

Cattleya is not able to say anything at all as she being fuck by the Hyuga girl and is loving it so much, as Hinata says "Oh I love how big your melons are along with lusting after your body" as she thrusts her cock faster and rougher by the sec as Cattleya finally says "Oh shit your bigger than my husband!" as she screams louder as Hinata says "which You will forget about as I will make you mine!" as she fucks her more and more.

Cattleya is moaning loudly and is surprised her husband is not hearing this as she feels more of Hinata's cock thrust into her pussy even more.

An hour later

Cattleya is on her feet as she bent over on the bed with Hinata behind her as the Hyuga girl is holding onto her arms as she wildly thrusts her cock in the landlady's pussy "Oh yes I wonder what your husband would say If I got you pregnant and he thought the kid was his but the child belongs to the woman your cheating on him with" as Cattleya screams louder as her gigantic ass is jiggling for each time it hit against Hinata's while the hyuga girl's breasts bouncing.

"Who cares what he thinks he is not even that good in bed anyway" said Cattleya as she screams more with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and Hinata smirks "Good every night when he falls asleep you are to come to my room and I will fuck you!" as she thrusts her cock deeper into her pussy and Cattleya screams louder as she shotus "yes! I will! I promise! J-just fuck me more!"

Hinata smirks and says "Maybe even while he is out I will fuck you in your bed" as she fucks her even more while Cattleya agreed to that as well as she tells Hinata that she would fuck anywhere that she wishes, Hinata smiles and smacks Cattleya fatass making her moan.

A few minutes later

Hinata is fucking Cattleya in full nelson as Hinata thrusts her cock more and more inside of Cattleya's pussy while Cattleya has her eyes rolling upward as she compuetely given into the Hyuga girl, "Oh yes I love fucking you and those melon tits of yours" said Hinata as she follow up saying "in fact I should fuck you along with my girl Kushina!"

"Yes do it please Pearl eyes." says Cattleya as she feels more of Hinata thrust into her pussy more.

The next day

At the Uzumaki house, Kushina's bedroom

Hinata is moaning loudly as her cock being lick by both Kushina and Cattleya as she says "Oh that is it keep it up you two" as both bustys of Hinata's beloved licking hinata's cock as Kushina and Cattleya say together "As you wish" as Hinata smirks more, as she wonders if her newly made clone has any luck with Nami as well hoping if she had return.

With the clone

Nami is is being fucked hard "Yes more please keep fucking me" as she has long orange hair with Double I breasts as she bend over on her kitchen counter with the clone of Hinata having her way with Nami as she says to her "Oh I shall dear and remember you belong to me now no one else may touch you" as Nami says "N-not even m-my girlfriend?!" as she screams louder as Hinata's clone is surprised by this.

"Girlfriend? What's her name? And maybe I can take her as well" Hinata asks as Nami screams as she answers Hinata of all she needs to know.

Back with the real Hinata

Hinata is sucking onto Kushina's breasts while her cock is being suck by Cattleya while she is thinking 'I will found out later when my clone dispel'

Hinata keeps sucking on Kushina's breasts while Kushina is moaning loudly as she loses it badly as she says "yes do it more Hinata baby, make my body remember who it belongs to!"

Hinata does and is not letting up while Cattleya sucking Hinata's cock more and more, then someone comes in and it's Mikoto as she says "Hinata."

Hinata stops sucking Kushina's breasts and asks "Yes Mikoto?" as she is still gropping Kushina's tit, "yes, I want to tell you about a person I met some time ago"

"Oh tell me Mitoto" said Hinata as she pitches Kushina's nipple as she moans and MIkoto walks in and informs Hinata about a woman named Orihime as she sees hinata push Cattleya's head to suck her cock deeper into her mouth, "Oh interesting do you have a description?"

Mikoto tells that this Orihime has a body of a milf even though she's about two or three older then Hinata but she's not married or single mother, "Oh this will be interesting I will go for her next" said Hinata as MIkoto "but she lives in the land of demons though"

"Drat that is where Shion lives. I have wanted to fuck her since I helped her. I gave her a piggyback and those melons of hers were pushing against my back! But she likes guys since she trying to make the next heir"

"And yet you could give her an heir as well Hinata." Said Mikoto as Hinata says "tell me about it! But I couldn't because of the mission and sigh" as Kushina kisses Hinata's neck Hinata shivers and Kushina says "Why not get her while you get Orihime?" as Hinata says "oh i know kushina but is that I couldn't get her last time when I was there"

Kushina giggles but then she gets pulled in by Hinata as she kisses the red hair Uzumaki deeply and Kushina moans deeply as Mikoto takes this as a sign for her to go but however she feels a pair of hands on her breasts.

She turns to see a clone of Hinata as she says "for letting me my Uchiha milf, I'm going to fuck your brains out" as she smiles as MIkoto says "b-but I J-Just w wake up t-this morning" as it turns out that MIkoto was in a sex coma for awhile like Hitomi, "Oh but I have to reward my girls for giving me info don't I?" said the clone as she takes Mikoto away and goes into a bedroom.

Meanwhile in the room that Hitomi is in

Hitomi is out cold with her stomach bloated with so much cum with fuck silly face on her as the clone says "oh damn it, I want to go other round with you mommy"

The clone pouts, so she leaves the room in which she comes across one of her fellow clones as she has Mikoto with her, "oh Hinata!" said the clone as the other says "oh hello Hinata" as she looks behind and sees Hitomi who is passed out, "mommy out cold again? She just loves being fuck hard doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does and she loves having her stomach bloated with cum" said the clone as the other one says "so want to join me fucking Mikoto hard?" the clone smirks and says "Oh you don't have to twist my arm for that" as both look at Mikoto as she is thinking 'Oh this is not going to be good' as she never been in threeway before while she hears Hanabi who is being fuck in the living room "Nee-chan. Nee-chan" Hanabi keeps saying it as the clone of her sister fucks her hard.

And so the whole place is covered the scent of sex as everyone are being fuck more and more.

Lemon over

A week later

Hinata is walking around and looking for Nami's girlfriend who lives somewhere near training grounds 5, she heads that way as she hopes Nami is with them, as she looking around which is taking awhile, so she's think about of the threeway she had with Kushina and Cattleya as well with what her clones did with the others.

Hinata thinks about those two busty women kissing each other with their breasts pushing up against each other, as well memerioes her fucking Hanabi to the point of her passing out from days of nonstop sex, Mikoto was getting spitroasted like mad, or how wildy she had fuck Tenten, as well Jessica and Tsunami.

'Ohhh i have so many women~ too bad Tsunade and Shinze had to be away but then again, their are healers, i rather not have someone died just because I having sex with the best healers in my bed' Hinata thinks as that was true.

After a while of reliving the memories, she sees Nami who is standing outside of a house as it is next to the enterious of the training ground 5, she is knocking on the door as Hinata comes up to her, "hello Nami" said Hinata.

Nami turns and says "Oh Hello Hinata. I am glad you are here. I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend...if she bothers to answer the door!" Hinata asked "So what does she look like?" as she looked at her left.

Nami describes her starting with her name is Rebecca, as she has long pink hair but keeps it in a braided as she wears a nice yellow dress which shows off her triple I breasts, and she is only two years older than nami, "that's about it, so why do you ask Hinata?" said Nami as she still looked at the door of Rebecca's house.

Hinata says "Because I am seeing her walking with another woman" as she sees Rebecca who is walking by as she has her arm wrap around the other's arm while the other woman.

Has a mid-back length purple hair that has bangs styled in a hime cut and golden eyes. She wears purple lipstick that matches her shade of hair and pairs it with black earrings and a headband. The headband is black and diamond-shaped with a single flower decoration consisting of black and red diamonds. She also wears a corresponding black nail polish, she wears in a black two piece with red accents. The top exposes most of her under-cleavage and a long split-skirt with a ribbon cover. On her feet she wears strapped up black high heels and on her arms black arm warmers.

Nami turns her head and finally sees this as well as she says "w-what?! B-but why?!" as she wonders how this is happening.

As Hinata sees that woman has very huge breasts as she thinks 'Shit those are bigger than Cattleya's and I want them b-but still wonder why is Rebecca doing this behind Nami's back?'

Nami is a bit mad but wonders how? Little did she know, this happened when Nami was in progress of moving to Konoha which was two weeks ago.

Flashback

2 weeks ago

Rebecca is talking with someone who is so kind and loving and she does not know that she is being seduced as Rebecca says "so what's your name? Since you never told me" as she having a tea with the woman, She says "My name is Lady J" as she moves closer to her "and I must say you're very pretty Rebecca" Rebecca blushes and says "Thank you b-but you should know Lady, I'm seeing someone s-s-" she stops as she notice Lady J moving closer to her.

"Oh but where is she dear? I thought she would be here with you" said Lady as she gently places her fingers on Rebecca's leg, Rebecca shivers at that as she shattering "s-she's b-busy m-moving her things t-to K-Konoha"

"Oh you must be lonely my dear." she said with Rebceea blushing more as she feels Lady J's fingers moving upward, Rebecca is slowly being seduced as Rebeea stops her as she says "n-no I-I h-hasn't, I-I want to be a loyal Girlfriend, s-sure y-you very hot b-but"

Lady J then Kisses Rebecca and Rebecca has her eyes widen as she is being kissed.

30 minutes later

Lady J is fucking Rebecca with a strap on while Rebecca's legs are being held by Lady J while Rebecca moaning out "y-yes! Don't stop! I needed this so bad!"

"Will do dear as you will be my girlfriend from now on" says Lady J as she licks her lips as she moves her hips to move faster than before.

Flashback over

Nami is wondering what happened as both her and Hinata are wondering Lady J and Rebecca as they're going somewhere, Hinata suggests "I have an Idea Nami. How about we follow them then when we see what they do. We can plan from there" as Nami looks at Hinata and even though she know her for almost a week, but knows enough to say "so your going fuck the woman that stole my girlfriend?"

"Damn right I am she is meant to be fucked no matter what and plus she would be a wonderful addition to my collection" said Hinata with hearts of lusts in her eyes as Nami says "you are very lustful you know that right?"

Hinata smirks and grabs Nami's breasts "What do you think, my sexy bitch. I plan to have all three of you" said Hinata as Nami is blushing as she says "then what about the others you have?" Hinata smirks and that tells Nami all that she needs to know.

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki house

Kushina and Cattleya are being fucked by two of Hinata's clones while their doing it on the kitchen floor as one of the clones say "These two are so slutty they can't get enough fucking and our cock" as she slams her cock deep inside of Kushina's pussy, as the other clone who is having her way with Cattleya "Oh yeah they are so fucking horny and slutty, its hard to think of how their husbands were able to keep up with them!"

The two Women are just moaning wantonly as they love this so much.

Back with Hinata and Nami

They are following them both and they end up following them to a love hotel that Hinata knows very well, "Oh this is going to be interesting to see this and to get back at them" as Nami says "it sounds like that you know the place?"

"I am a regular here." said Hinata as she moved her eyes as she noticed the face that Nami was making "What?" as Nami says "how do you have that much free time?"

"Clones." said Hinata as she still noticed the face on Nami, "a-and of course Have Kushina telling her no good husband to give me many days off", Nami "that make sense" as Hinata says "your very questionly ain't you?" as Nami says "well if you know how childhood is, you would understand"

Hinata looks at you "o-oh I see, s-sorry" Nami says "It is ok. I think we should go in shouldn't we?" Hinata nodded as both went inside.

A hour later

They found their room and Hinata was ready as Nami sits on the bed as she watches Hinata as she uses her eyes, She sees J fucking Rebecca with a strap on, Hinata giggles a bit, "oh their will have a taste of the real" as her cock is getting harder under her pants, and so, konwing where their are, both of them leaves their room, and go where the other two are, Hinata then queitly opens the door and Nami along with Hinata sneak in as Nami sees Lady J hammering the strap on into her girlfriend's pussy as Lady J saying to her.

"You like that don't you my pink hair babe!" and Rebecca is saying "Yes please more" as both don't know what is happening behind them.

Lemon starts

Hinata starts taking off her clothes along with her bra and panties which are covered in Hinata's precum, Hinata then comes up behind Lady J as Lady J is about to grab Rebecca and give her a kiss, however.

She feels a pair of hands on her breasts followed by "how about I have you a spin?" Lady J widens her eyes in shock as she turns to see Hinata. "W-What are y-you d-doing h-here?" asked a stunned Lady J.

HInata smirks as she doesn't say anything.

Two hours later

Rebecca is being held by Nami as they are watching Hinata fuck lady J hard while the Hyuga girl is holding onto the legs of Lady J as their held in the air while HInata calling her a theifing big tit bitch as Nami says as she gropping Rebecca's breasts "to think you would cheat on me huh? Now you are watching to woman you cheated on me with is now going to be nothing more that a Hyuga massive tit whore" as Rebecca moans as she says "I-I'm sorry Nami I-I couldn't fight off her charm"

"Well it does not matter soon we will all belong to hinata no matter what. Cause in a way, we will be together But you are going to watch her be fucked while I get to have you to myself until Hinata feels like fucking us"

Rebecca is nervous as Nami is going to go easy on her at all while she sees the Hyuga girl going crazy with Lady J, Hinata says "It seems the shoe is on the other foot as you are now getting fucked Stupid but it seem you lack stamina" as she can tell that Lady is about to pass out.

Hinata keeps fucking Lady J more and more with Nami says "for someone who has giant breasts and steals girlfriends, she doesn't last long."

"I will say she is pathetic" said Nami again as she keeps groping Rebecca's breasts more, Rebecca's eyes widen as Nami is playing with her nipple.

Couple hours later

Lady J is out cold as she laying on her back with a fuck silly face on her and Hinata is disappointed and the smacks her breasts and says "I will be training that stamina of yours you melon titted slut" as she turns out with her cock still thobbing hard with cum leakin out from the tip, Nami is licking Rebecca's while haiving Rebecca lick Nami's pussy.

Hinata smirks as she says "you know, I'm going to enjoy the show~" as she sits and lightly stroking her cock, Nami smirks at Hinata with a wink and is enjoying Rebecca eating her out as both of them licking each other's pussy more and more.

Meanwhile at Uzumaki

Kushina and Cattleya are kissing against as their against each other as the clones are fucking their pussies while their breasts are bouncing against each other as both of them are moaning happily while hearts popping out of their heads, "Oh these our two beloves are enjoying themselves kissing each other" said clone two while both clones fuck them even more.

Clone one say "which I found it unfair as I want join in the kiss" as she fucks Kushina's pussy more, "Oh we can kiss them when they are done" said clone two as she fucking Cattleya, then both see other clone as she walking on her knees with Pearl as she on all fours. "That is it bitch you enjoy this don't you" said the 3rd clone as Pearl screams more as she wearing fake dog ears as she shouts "y-yes I do H-hinata a as I'm y-your b-bitch i-in heat!"

The clone smiles and keeps fucking Pearl as their keep moving while clone one and two look at each other while fucking their beloveds more, the clones are happy.

Then hear Hanabi's voice as their turn to see Hanabi enter the dining room as she turns to face other clone of Hinata as Hanabi says "Nee-chan fuck your slutty Imoto more please" as she spread her legs as the clone that Hanabi is fucking with come up to her and says "your just in love my cock don't you my Imoto"

"Yes it is all I think about Nee-chan? Said Hanabi with hearts in her eyes with cock in the central, Hinata says "Oh it seems I have broken my sister so bad" as she giggles as she come up to Hanabi as she uses her pussy with the tip of her cock a bit before thrust it into Hanabi's pussy, Hanabi screams loudly enjoying her sisters cock in her pussy as the clone fucking her more and more.

Then both Kushian and Cattleya stop kissing each other as their screaming together, which both of them use this chance to kisses both of them deeply while their fucking them more.

Back with the real Hinata

Hinata is having her way with Nami's cheating girlfriend as Hianta says "tell me what you are!" as she holds onto Rebecca's arms as her legs are hanging in the air in a V position as she lies on the bed as Rebecca shouts "I-I'm n-no good girlfriend that is easily cheated by seduction!"

Hinata says "Yes you are you no good slut" as she thursts her cock deeper into rebecca's pussy as Nami is fingering herself as she watches them fucking, Rebecca screams out to Nami "I am sorry for cheating on you please forgive me!" as Nami "its alright" she moans as she fingers herself more "I already did before Hinata slammed her giant fat cock in you" Rebecca is screaming as Hinata's cock is destroying her pussy while their breasts are bouncing.

Hinata is thinking 'I will have to make sure Rebecca doesn't do the same to me behind my back, mm maybe a month long fucking will fix that' Hinata is thrusting into Rebecca like mad as the pink hair woman screams louder then before as Hinata also thinking 'mm should I give Sakura? Yeah right like that would happen!'

Sakura is still heartbroken over Samui which no one had seen her since or realize.

Hinata uses Rebecca's arms and lifts her upward which she soon meets Hinata's lips against her own, Rebecca's eyes widen in shock as both are kissing each other.

Three hours later

Rebecca is bent over as she says "p-please Nami, c-change her mind o-of her fucking my ass" as she unknowing has hearts in her eyes, Nami says "No can do Rebecca, since Hinata set her mind, there's no changing it at all" Hinata then rubs her tip against Rebecca's ass and she shivers and is not looking forward to Hinata fucking her as she still has hearts in her eyes.

Hinata licks her lips as she ready to make Rebecca's ass hers, Hinata then slowly thrusts her cock into Rebecca's ass as Rebecca's eyes widen as her screams went out right away, before long, Hinata being fucking Rebecca's ass like she's in heat, Rebecca is screaming like mad beggging Hinata to take her cock out but her words of begging fall on deaf ears as Hinata fucking her ass more and more as Hinata says with her tongue haning out of her mouth "Oh shit this is on tight fucking ass and I can't get enough of it" as she fucking Rebecca's ass more and more.

Hinata also smacks Rebecca's ass as Nami watches while fingering herself then asks "Hey Hinata can you bring her here I want her to eat me out" as Hianta smirks as she says "I love to" then a few minutes later, as now their in front of Nami whom is on the bed as she spread her legs.

Hinata then has Rebecca eat Nami out making her moan while the Hyuga girl slamming her cock into Rebecca's ass more. Rebecca feels like this is her true place in life as she eats out of Nami's pussy while her ass is hammered by the big cock futa Hyuga girl.

Lemon over

A week later

Tsunami is talking to Hinata, "say Hinata do you remember Haku? As I remember right years back, your team and team 7 help out my home village from that monster" Hinata nods and says "Yeah I remember, for a guy, he was very pretty, oh if only he was a she"

"Well Hinata, about that" Said Tsunami as she told Hinata the truth to Hinata about Haku, "WHAT!?" Shouts HInata as she realizes that she has been fooled, "that no good!" she growls in anger "she tricked me!"

Kushina boops or Chops Hinata on the head "Ouch!" Shouted Hinata who holds her head and Kushina says "Remember the fucking midget she was working for. She would have been taken during the night and raped until she was nothing more than a sex slave, more so from what you told me, she's very pretty but what about now? And what has changed?"

Tsunami says "well, you see, Haku, she is like her" she pointed at Cattleya. Hinata's widen "Oh I am so going to get her" said Hinata as Kushina asked "wait how do you know?" as she look at Tsunami as to why she knows this.

"It was before Hinata came and claimed me where we met again, and it was a bathhouse when it was just me and her and when I saw her." Tsunami told the story.

Which it didn't take long for Hinata to have a massive boner as she says "damn it I'm horny once again" Tsunami says "when aren't you horny Hinata" Hinata smirks "your right Tsunami but however this won't go away anytime soon and the only cure is Haku"

Tsunami sighs and says "Hinata there is no end to your lust, what will you do if we all get pregnant?" as Hinata says "hold it in until after all of you give birth" as Tsunami says "something tells you had a plan that in case it were to happen huh?" Hinata says a soft "yes."

Tsunami says "I hope you understand at times we are not in the mood for sex" as Hinata nods "oh i know, that why I haven't fuck anyone well expect for Nami, Rebecca and Lady J as I have my clones train them"

Tsunami sighs and says "Hinata I swear you're thinking with that cock of yours at times" as she smiles as she adds in "but still it's nice to take a break, which reminds me, when are you planning to get us pregnant? While I don't mind you using protecting jutsu, is that I'm very curious"

Hinata says "I told Kushina babe before, I'm not ready to start a family, so it's more like when I'm ready" Tsunami nods as she understands, then Hinata gets up as she says "now then, if you don't mind me, I'm going to the Wave village"

"Have fun." They said, Hinata that she will as she leaves to gather her gear and heads with a very hard cock under her pants.

Once Hinata is gone out the door, Hanabi says "so, what do we do without sex?" as she has it worse out of everyone in the room, well except maybe her mother, "why not we do some craft? As it been forever I did it since I become Hinata's woman"

Hanabi nods and like that, everyone does some art and craft and within a couple hours, they begin having a good time.

Time skip three days later

At the Wave village

Hinata is looking around for Haku not long after she arrived as she thinking that she should have ask tsunami where Haku's house is and what it look like, It look like a normal two story house as she says "that can't be it" as she waits for anyone to come out and soon enough.

Haku walks up to the house, Hinata thinks 'yup it is but why would she need a two story house?' anyway she will find out as she walks up to the door and knocks on it.

"Huh I wonder who that could be. I made a delivery to the doctor already" said the voice of Haku behind the door, as the door opens up, and soon enough a person with long black with very beautiful face behind as it is Haku and she wearing that same pink outfit from long ago but change in some way as she is older after all. "It has been so time Haku." said a smirking Hinata.

Haku is surprised as she says "oh miss Hyuga! Yes it has! What brings you by?" as Hinata says "oh nothing much, finding out that you lied to me" Haku says "Yeah sorry about that but I could not be too careful with that pig as my boss. He would have raped me then let his men have there turns with me"

Hinata says "I'm fine with that but you could have told me when the little man died! But what's done is done, can I come in?" Haku lets her in.

A few minutes later

Haku and Hinata are in Haku's kitchen as their sitting down as she ask "how are you been doing?" as she drinking some water, "I have been alright, besides finally got the woman of my dreams as my own"

"OH I am glad to hear that Hinata" said Haku as she is happy for her, as Hinata adds in this "oh and she's the wife of the Hokage" Haku does a spit take "WHAT?!" as she couldn't believe what she heard, "me and Kushina are happily in love even though she's still married to him but when she breaks it off? No idea, but she's not the only one" as she tells her of the others and what kind of things they had done together.

Haku is just sitting there in shock as she finally says "s-so wait then why are you here?" Hinata smirks and says "Oh because of you" as Haku as she sweats a bit as she says "m-me? I-I'm nothing special, I-I have only a-a pretty face, n-nothing else y you saw me years back, I'm flat as a board! S-so why not someone els-"

Hinata got up, go over and removed Haku's top letting her tits bounce free "You call then massive melons Flat?" as Haku lets out a loud 'eep' as her gigantic Double N breasts bounce free from its small prison, Hinata then grabs them "These are massive and I will not let anyone take them but me" said Hinata as Haku is blushing badly as she doesn't understand but she soon will.

Half hour later

Lemon start

Haku is moaning as Hinata is groping her breasts while sucking on her right nipple as Hinata can tell how wide Haku's hip are as well how fat/plump her ass is as she sucking Haku's nipple more with a smirk on her face, 'I can't wait to fuck this gaint tit girl~' while Haku moaning loudly as she moans out "i-its too much! I-I'm l-losing my mind by this!" as her nipples are inners Hinata then gets her nipples out and they are sensitive.

Haku is breathing with a blush on her face with her eyes upward with bit of sweat as she bit of her clothes on, Hinata is smirking and thinks 'So her nipples are her weak point good to know and I do love woman with inverted nipples' Hinata keeps sucking Haku's nipples and something enters her mouth and Hinata is surprised as she can tell that its Milk so she lets it go as milk leaking out of the nipple, "are you pregnant? Or do your milk naturally do this?"

Haku pants out and says "I make it Naturally" as a bit of milk squirts out of her nipple, Hinata smirks and says "Well now I have a woman with cow tits and it is tasty." Hinata gets back to sucking the milk leaking nipple, making Haku moan even louder.

Sweat forms more on Haku's body, HInata keeps drinking Haku's milk then Haku cums just from Hinata sucking her breasts, Hinata lets go of Haku's right nipple, then goes do the same with the left, Haku is moaning like crazy as Hinata keeps it up as Hinata is thinking 'come on~ cum again Haku~' not ten minutes later Haku cums again and milk comes out of both nipples.

Hinata is smirks as Haku is doing this, she lets go of Haku as she is still fully clothed as she says "I'm so fucking hot and bothered, I need take off my clothes" Hinata starts to do and Haku is watching undressing herself as HInata's breats bounce as there's sweat on her body.

Hinata as keeps removing more of her clothes, as more of her body is shown until it fully comes off, Haku realize with her eyes widen as she sees that Hinata has a gigantic, extra thick, and its ready to fuck Haku.

Hinata says "You see Haku I am a born Futa and I am going to fuck you and take you home with me but however that will have to wait, as I been dealing with this raging boner as my cock is more thicker then normal, why? Well when Tsunami told me about yout, it didn't go away and you are the cure for this boner" Haku is very nervous about this with her eyes dead set on Hinata's cock as it throbbing violently, like it wants a hole to fuck very bad.

"A-Are y-you s-sure a-about t-that H-Hinata" said the nervous Haku as she staring at the Hyuga girl's cock, and Hinata says "Oh yes as there is no way I am letting any other man taking you" as Haku makes a loud gulps.

Hinata walks up to Haku then kisses her as both of them fall onto the floor as they kiss each other with hearts flowing in the air, Hinata then breaks it "It is ok I will be gentle with you" said the Hyuga girl as she got into Position.

Haku asks "P-Promise?" as Hinata says "promise" as she slowly enters Haku's pussy with her cock. Haku is moaning which slowly turns to low tone screams as she can feel how gigantic Hinata's cock is as well as thick, Hinata keeps slowly putting her cock into Haku's pussy with blood bleeding out as Haku moans out "s-stop! I-it won't go a-any further! I-its too big for me!"

Hinata leans down and kisses Haku as she pushes her cock more inside of Haku, Haku is screaming into the kiss and her eyes are widening as more of Hinata's cock enters her pussy.

Once all of Hinata's cock is deep inside of Haku's pussy with the tip kissing against Haku's womb and Hinata realizes something as she breaks off the kiss, "oh silly me, I forget to put on my protection jutsu" Hinata then does the hand signs as she place her had on the root of her cock as a kanji of 'no pregnancy' then vanishes.

Hinata then thrusts her cock into Haku more and Haku screams by that as Hinata moans loudly as she says "fuck! You're just as tight as one of my beloveds!" Haku screams as she is feeling Hinata so deep in her pussy as overflow of juices coming out of her pussy as the whole dining room is filled of sound of skin hitting against skin as well as the smell of sex fills it as well.

Hinata keeps thrusting into Haku and says "Oh I am so glad that I came for you as I am bringing you home with me" while her breasts bounce as well as Haku's gigantic breasts as Haku couldn't say anything as she screams more and more.

Hinata keeps it up and then she sees some of Haku's milk leave her nipples as she giggies more as she bucks her hips to move faster than before as she fucks her more and more.

2 hours later

Haku is running around the house with her breasts bouncing wildly "No Hinata please stop!" as she has her back against the wall as Hinata walks up to her as she says "no way, I have no reason to, specially when I have a mega busty hot girl like you in front of me with your breasts bouncing like that."

Haku keeps looking and thinking of a way to stop Hinata but she subconsciously stared at Hinata's cock as it still throbbing badly, Hinata smirks as she quickly come up and grabs Haku's breasts, making Haku moans upon that then follow up with a scream as she feels Hinata's cock back inside of her pussy with her eyes widen as she shouts "Please Hinata I am begging you STOP" as she screams loudly as she feels HInata's cock thrusts in her pussy while her back against the wall.

Hinata says "not happening" as she licks Haku's cheek to taste her sweat then kisses Haku deeply, Haku then has some tears in her eyes and thinks 'I knew this would happen if I ever showed someone my body' as she feels more of Hinata in her pussy.

A bit later, at Haku's room

Haku is thrown onto the bed on her back with her breasts bounces as she says "p-please n-no more" Hinata says "Oh no I am not down and I want more" as she gets on top of Haku with her breasts against Haku as she steals other kiss from Haku, Haku is trying to push Hinata away.

But then she moans though the kiss as she feels Hinata's cock thrust back in her pussy once again, Hinata just wants to claim Haku all for herself.

30 minutes later

Haku is on all fours as her body is covered in sweat as she screams louder with her pussy thrusted by Hinata's cock as she behind Haku as Hinata says "Oh Haku I can't believe I did not fuck you when we were younger" as she bucks her hips to move faster then before as Haku "n-no pelase d-don't say that!" as she screams louder as she feels her pussy being shared for Hinata's cock.

Hinata says "Oh but it is true I should have then you would have helped me train to take Kushina" as she fucks Haku more as the ice user girl screams louder, Hinata keeps fucking Haku like mad as Hinata lays over and grabs Haku's breasts as she can't get enough of Haku's gigantic breasts.

"Oh these breasts are so soft and all mine!" said Hinata as she plays with them while fucks Haku's pussy more with her cock.

5 minutes later

Haku is now happily sucking Hinata's cock as she laying on the bed with Hinata on her back as she watches her new woman sucking her off, "That is keep sucking my cock Haku." and Haku thinks 'I will for the rest of time this is the cock that owns me please let me keep sucking your wonderful cock' as she sucks more of Hinata's cock as she looking up at Hinata, Hinata sees Hearts in Haku's eyes as Hinata smirks as she knows their not going to leave here anytime soon.

Hinata then puts her hand on Haku's head as she moans more as she feels Haku's month on her cock as she smirks as she can't wait to fuck Haku more.

A bit later

Haku screams happily as she laying on her right side with Hinata behind her as she thrust her cock wildly into Haku's pussy while holding Haku's left leg as Haku shouts "fuck me more futa mama~"

"Oh I will my child remember good little girls get fucked while Naughty girls get nothing" said Hinata as she thrusts her cock faster and deeper in Haku's pussy as Hinata is thinking 'who knew she has mother complex' Haku is moaning as she is saying "Mama" over and over again but Hinata is fine with it.

Then she stops as she takes it out as she gets Haku lay on her back as Haku says "mama put your big cock back inside of me!"

"I will sweetie mama will keep fucking you I promise but if you do something for mama first" say Hinata as she has the shaft part of the cock rubbing against Haku's pussy, "What does Mama want from her good little girl?" says Haku as she wants Hinata's cock back inside of her pussy, "Will my baby girl come and live with her mama?" Hinata asks as Haku answers "Yes your baby girl will move in with Mama please I don't ever want to leave mama."

Hinata smirks "good girl" as she place the tip of her cock against Haku's pussy and thrust inside of Haku's pussy, Haku screams out "Yes Mama is back in her baby girls Pussy" with hearts in her eyes as Hinata says as she thrusts cock in Haku's pussy "That is right baby girl I am in your pussy" with Haku screams louder and louder by the sec.

"That is it baby girl screams out who you belong to" said Hinata as she thrusts her cock more in Haku's pussy as Haku shouts "I belong to mama's gigantic cock! I can't live without this cock anymore! Keep fucking me Mama! Please turn your baby girl into a breeder, Make me a MAMA!" as Hinata thrusts her cock while both are sweating a lot.

Haku is moaning as her mama keeps fucking her pussy while Haku's breasts bouncing more and more with Hinata grabs Haku's breasts and sqeeze them.

Three hour later

Hinata is sitting on the couch as Haku is bouncing on her cock moaning with Hinata enjoying Haku riding her cock as she says "keep on riding cowgirl" as she sits there as Haku keeps riding Hinata's cock as she shouts "Yes Mama I shall! I am a good Baby girl Mama" with her eyes rolling upward with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Hinata then starts motorboating Haku's gigantic breasts as Haku says "yes~~ play with my breasts mama~~" as she scream more as she riding Hinata's cock more, Hinata keeps motor boating Haku's breasts as she says "that's right, I only do this with good girls~" as she keeps motor boating Haku's breats, Haku keeps moaning as she keeps bouncing onto Hinata's cock.

Hinata is now fucking Haku in Ballerina position as she now do slow yet powerful thrusts as Haku shouts "Yes Mama please more your making your baby girl feel so good" as she screams louder as she feel more of Hinata's thrusts in her pussy, Hinata keeps fucking Haku more and more.

12 hours later

Haku is moaning loudly as she sitting on Hinata's face as their on the floor as Hinata is eating out of Haku's pussy as Haku moans out "Mama your so good please keep eating me out" as Haku sees Hinata's cock as it twitching with pre-cum leaking out from the tip, Haku then reaches and starts to stroke Hinata's cock with hearts in her eyes as she says "mama, can I take care of your gigantic cock? Please?"

Hinata stops and says "Go ahead baby girl." as she resumes licking Haku's pussy as Haku starts stoking Hinata's cock as she says with hearts in her eyes "Oh Mama's cock is so big" as she moving her hand up and down as Hinata is thinking 'she is good at stroking my cock' as she has her tongue licking deep inside of Haku's pussy while Haku stroking Hinata's cock until she starts licking it, Haku then finds out that her mama's cock tastes good as she keeps licking every part of Hinata's cock.

Hinata moans into Haku's pussy as she eats out of Haku's pussy more as she is thinking 'Haku is going to be good at pleasuring her mama' as Haku licking HInata's cock more and more.

Four hours later

Hinata is about to fuck Haku's ass as Hinata says "haku my very good girl, are you still a virgin on your ass?" Haku says "Yes Mama I am, but I won't be for long as it's yours for the taking, just like you take my first virginia"

Hinata nods and slowly starts to thrust into Haku's ass with Haku getting her eyes widened as she says "mama" Hinata is slowly getting her cock into Haku's ass with Haku moaning as it slowly turns into screaming.

A few minutes, Hinata is now fucking Haku's ass like crazy as she says "Oh baby girl your ass is so fucking tight" as she bucking her hips to move faster and rougher then before as Haku shouts out "Mama please take it easy on my poor ass" as she screams louder as she more and more Hinata's rough thrusts in her ass. Hinata then smacks Haku's ass making her scream louder.

As Hinata says "your ass is too tight Haku! So be a good girl and let mama roughly fucks your ass!" Haku keeps screaming loudly as her legs are slowly rising upward as Haku shouts out "Mama you're destroying my ass" as she screams louder.

Hinata answers "good! Now just take my cock in your ass!" Haku just keeps screaming as Hinata fucks Haku's ass more and more as both are sweating quite a lot as Haku shouting out "Mama your cock is too big!" as she feels more of Hinata's cock thrust deeper into her ass.

Hinata keeps fucking Haku's ass like no Tomorrow with Haku screams louder and louder, Hinata sweating lot with some of it flying off from her body as she fucking Haku's ass more then before as she says to Haku "Get ready baby girl I am going to cum into your ass" as Haku shouts "give it to me mama! Give me your cum mama!"

Hinata cums right into Haku's ass making her scream while Hinata thrust her cock in Haku's ass while cumming, Haku keeps screaming loudly with her eyes rolling upward as Hinata moans loudly as she keeps cumming.

Half hour later

Hinata is spit roasting Haku as the real one is fucking Haku's ass as a clone is thrust into Haku's mouth, Haku is enjoying her "Mama" fucking her like this with the real Hinata says "Shit my Baby girl's ass is so tight, how does her mouth feel Hinata?" "Oh so fucking warm and tight!" as both of them thrust into Haku's holes while Haku herself is enjoying this.

A bit later

Hinata is sitting on the chair as she spreads Haku's legs as she says "time for mama double stuff you Haku my sweat good girl"

Haku pants and says "Please Mama do it" as she sees Hinata's clone come up to her with her cock rubbed against Haku's wet pussy before have it entered Haku's pussy, as it does, Haku shouts out "Yes Mama please keep going" soon enough both Hinata's thrust thrust into Haku's pussy and ass as she screams wildly.

"Shit Baby girl is getting tighter" said the clone as she slammed her cock in Haku's pussy while Hinata does the same with Haku's ass as she says "so is her ass! Its like you just made for mama to fuck Haku!" Haku keeps screaming.

Two days later

Both Hinata and Haku are taking a break as they are eating some food, and both haven't spoken anything, Hinata is humming as Haku is hers as both keep eating until the food is gone, and once that happens.

Hinata then fucks Haku in her pussy making her moan as Haku soon shouts out "mama!" as she being fucked by Hinata, as their having sex on the floor, "That is it baby girl scream out who you love fucking you" as Haku screams louder with her breasts bouncing wildly as she shouts her answer "You mama! Your fucking me hard with your gigantic cock Mama!" Hinata is thinking 'Oh she is so wonderful and I am happy to have her' as she keeps fucking Haku more.

Two months later

Lemon over

Hinata is walking into the village with Haku as Haku is hugging onto Hinata's arm with hearts popping out of her head, Hinata giggles at this as she appears at hokage's houses along with Haku.

Hinata knocks on the door and Kushina opens the door as she says "Hinata?! Where have you been?!"

Hinata says "Getting Haku and fuck her for two months long" as Haku who is still holding onto Hinata's arm with her eyes closed as she says "mama~" Kushina looks at Hinata like 'WTF', as Hinata walks inside, and she explains of why about Haku calling Hinata 'mama'

"Oh I see a mother complex and she sees you as one" said Kushina as she understands how as Hinata nods, Kushina lets them into the kitchen as Hinata notices that there's no one around.

"Life or Missions Hinata take your pick" said Kushina as Hinata nods to that as it made sense, as she then felt a gigantic pair of breasts onto her head, "Cattleya?" said Hinata as Cattleya answer "thats me"

"Oh Cattleya don't you have orders to fill?" Hinata asked as Cattleya answered "oh we don't open today" Hinata says "Oh. Why not?" As Cattleya tells that the shop closed in the middle of each week, Hinata says "Uh you're a blacksmith in a NINJA village" as Cattleya answers "I can't work everyday silly, cause how can I have breaks?"

Hinata says "When it comes to sex with you it is hard to tell" as Cattleya smirks as she notice Haku "oh hello there dear"

"Are you my other mama?" asked Haku as Cattleya gets it as she turns to say "mother complex?" Hinata nods at that, Cattleya says "yes I'm so why don't you come to my arms?" Haku jumps into her arms while their gigantic breasts are against each other.

Hinata starts a drooling at the sight of this as she says "that's so hot~ but I do miss you my Uzumaki beloved~" as she pulls Kushina in and hold her closed, Kushina giggles and says "Glad to hear it" as she blushing as then they notice Haku kissing Cattleya.

"Mama complex indeed she will fit in around here" said Kuahina as Hinata says "yes she does, which means she horny again, which is why it take me awhile come back" Kushina giggles and Hinata says "I spoil you girls to much" Kushian answer "and I won't want it any other way~ so let them have their own fun as we have our own~" said Kushina as Haku and Cattleya are taking each off their clothes.

Hinata grabs Kushina and throws her over her shoulder and says "To the bedroom" as she walks over there while both of them hear "make love to me mama~" and Cattleya says "as you wish baby girl~" as Hinata says "oh right Kushian I have something to talk about with you but talk later, sex now"

Hinata takes Kushina to the master bedroom.

—

 ***it's been two months since blaze and wife went to their vacation and blaze and wife appeared back***

 **P:IT is good to be back. *then blaze notice his brother in law as he look broken and defected***

 **P: Oh boy what the fuck has dealt done.**

 **Irou:s-so many chickens *as he rocking back and forward while hugging his legs***

 **P: Love you deal with Dealt I will fix Irou**

 ***dealt is nowhere to be seen***

 ***Blaze is working on Irou***

 **Penelope: WHERE IS THAT CHAOS CAUSING FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!**

 ***The Blaze notice movemeant in Irou's eye***

 **P: In Irou's head *Penelope then has her claws out and sinks them into Irou then pulls separating Irou and pulling Dealt out of him.***

 ***but blaze and penelope soon notice there's millions of dealts coming out of Irou***

 **Penelope: I am murdering him…**

 **P: Have fun with that love**

 ***Soon enough Penelope starts killing every Dealt that she sees.***

 **P:Well please Review favor and follow also no flames or I let my wife deal with you *as penelope is laughing crazy like as she killing so many deaths but it seem no end of him***

 **P:Why can't my life be normal**

 **D:cause normal is overrated *eating some popcorn***

 ***Blaze shoots dealt***


End file.
